Lunar Call
by Dundee15
Summary: A previous student of Happosai and her student come to the Tendo Dojo for a training exchange, but the student is more than he appears...
1. Ray meets Ranma

I do not own Ranma ½. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Lunar Call characters on the other hand are my own

This is my first attempt so comments and suggestions are welcome on to the story

Lunar Call

A woman who looks to be in her late 30's with long blond hair is sleeping on a stained brown couch when she gets a phone call. "It's 3 in the morning!" Answering the phone, agitated, she continued "Sarah here, Yes, you want me to visit?! Oh, for training... I'll bring him."  
Hanging up, she starts making plans for a trip.

* * *

The next day, during training, with her best students Ray, a white 16 year old with short, messy brown hair, John, an 18 year old African-American who was the largest of the 3, he had a buzz cut, and Kate, a small girl that was 15 years old, her brown hair cut short for visibility. Sarah makes an announcement. "On Monday, Ray and I are leaving to Japan to visit the man I trained under over 20 years ago."

"Who is it?" asks Kate

"It's..." Sarah stops herself after remembering who it is. _'it might be better not to tell them...' _"a secret"

Ray, thinking aloud, asks "Over 20 years, how old would that make you then?"

Sarah and Kate both punch him and knock him into the wall of the gym, and they both yell "DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO ASK A WOMAN HER AGE!" John just laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo...

"I have an announcement to make!" shouted Happosai from the family room table.

"You've given up woman's panties?" asked Ranma, coming inside from the yard.

"You're going on a long training trip?" asked Soun, who was sitting at the table.

'you're giving up the art?' signed Genma-panda, who was also coming inside from the yard, wet.

"NO!" shouted Happosai "A student of mine is going to visit and train with us for a few weeks."

"But master" started Soun "I thought Genma and I were your students."

Ranma interrupts "Well... he did teach Miss Hinako, Ryoga, Kuno..."

"QUIET! She's also bringing one of her students to train. It's a teaching exchange."

"Great, more mouths to feed." added Nabiki from the couch.

"She!? Maybe She'll train me." hoped Akane.

"Like she'd waste her time on a klutz like you."

*Wham* Ranma had a bird's eye view of Nerima

* * *

A few days later in Silvergrove...

Ray and Sarah are boarding the plane to Tokyo.

Ray asks "Hey, Sarah, how will we talk to anyone over there, I don't know about you but I don't speak Japanese."

Sighing, Sarah responds by putting a wristband on Ray "I was going to give this to you when we landed but I guess I'll give it to you now. It has a translator spell on it, everyone will be able to understand what you say and you will be able to understand them, even if you don't know the language As a bonus you'll learn the language if you wear it long enough."

* * *

One uneventful ride later...

"We're here!" Sarah shouted.

Ray face-palms "you know we still have to walk to the dojo in the rain."

Sarah glares at Ray "Shut up."

After walking for about 15 minutes, Ray and Sarah see a little black piglet with a bandana being chased by a Red headed girl.

"Get back here bacon breath!"

"Bwee! Bwee!"

Ray stops and stares at them for a moment _'something is off about her_.' He can't put his finger on it and continues on trying to shake it from his mind.

Finally arriving at the Dojo after having gotten lost, Sarah knocks on the door. A beautiful young woman with long brown hair answers the door. "Oh my, you must be Grandfather Happosai's guests, please come in." Sarah and Ray follow her into the main room of the house where they start the introductions.

"I am Sarah Crestmor and this is my student" She indicates Ray "Raymond Hunter, we were invited to train here by Happosai."

Raymond adds "You can call me Ray."

On the other side an older man with black hair introduces himself and his daughters, "I am Soun Tendo, and these are my daughters Kasumi..."

"Hello" the one with the long brown hair bows.

"Nabiki..."

"Hey" the one with the short brown hair waves.

"and Akane."

"Hi" the one with short dark hair gives a slight bow.

Another man with glasses introduces himself "I am Genma Saotome and my worthless son Ranma is upstairs, He should be down in a minute." Ray notices the word 'worthless.'

"If you don't mind, Sarah, how did you meet grandfather Happosai?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah, you've never mentioned that to me." added Ray.

"I ran into him when he tried to steal my underwear from the clothesline hanging off my tent, after seeing his abilities when I tried to stop him, I asked him to train me, but he had one condition..."

"In your underwear?" added a raven haired boy wearing a red Chinese shirt who just came down the stairs.

"Ranma!" shouted Akane

"No, he's right, but I did improve my skills in that month of training then I had that past year, speaking of him, where is the creep, I thought he'd be here to greet us." pondered Sarah

"I sent him flying earlier… he shouldn't be back until dinner." replied Ranma.

Ray begins looking at Ranma intently _'there's something off about him, I can feel it...'_

"Hey, new guy!" Shouted Ranma.

Startled, Ray answers "Yeah?"

"Wanna spar? Dojo's out back and the rain finally stopped."

_Finally! my favorite subject _thought Ray "Sure, if you're ready to get stomped!"

"I'm the best and Ranma Saotome doesn't lose."

"Good, cause I like a challenge."

Sarah adds "This is a great chance for me to gauge your abilities Ranma."

Kasumi shouts to the group "Be careful, the roof's leaking in there!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to USAVet for the suggestions, I made some edits and fixes to this chapter and will need to do the same to the next, it should be out shortly.


	2. Ready? Fight!

The group consisting of Ranma, Ray, Sarah, Soun, Akane, Kasumi, and Genma make their way to the Dojo, Ranma and Genma take care to avoid puddles on the way. Once inside Ray takes a low stance and Ranma takes a loose stance on opposite ends of the dojo. Akane starts the match. "Begin!"

Ray and Ranma charged each other and started with a few simple punches and kicks to test each others skill and style. Both either dodged the others attack or blocked it and countered with one of their own. Ranma was the first to escalate the match with "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" to which Ray countered with an attack of his own, with a yell of "Combination of the Alpha Wolf!" His eyes flashed for a second as he channeled his Ki. The 2 attacks are very similar in style and technique, but there are subtle differences, Akane notices one of them.

"Ranma's faster and is landing more hits! He has this won!" She shouts in excitement.

Sarah smirks "I wouldn't count Ray out just yet, look closer." After the clash, Ray and Ranma back off for a second to recover, they both look to be in about the same shape.

"How?" asked Akane.

"Ray's hits are having more of an impact than Ranma's, so the speed difference doesn't matter as much."

They go back and clash again, but this clash is different then the last one. Ranma focuses his attacks onto one spot on Ray's body where as Ray does more of the same, his wild attacks are spread out with little to no control. Ranma's final punch knocks Ray back into the wall of the Dojo, it was all it took for a hole in the roof to open up, dumping rain left over from the storm onto Ranma. Ray pulls himself up off the ground when Sarah asks "Who the heck are you? Ray's fighting Ranma not you..."

Ray cut's her off "That IS Ranma, they have same scent." He grins then turns and takes his stance again.

"So you're that girl from earlier, why were you chasing a pig?" asks Ray.

Akane shouts "Quit picking on P-chan!" and throws a bucket at Ranma who just ducks under it.

Ignoring Akane, Sarah shouts at Ray "Hey, make this a fair fight!"

Ray turns to her and groans, dropping his stance, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

It was the other group's turn to be surprised when Ray grabbed his necklace and activates a gem on it. A soft glow engulfs Ray, afterward a girl is standing there in the same clothes Ray was wearing, her hair, much longer, down to the small of her back and she is slightly shorter. Ranma asks "Ray? is that you?"

"Actually it's Rayne when I'm a girl,"shrugged the brown haired girl.

"Then call me Ranko" she smiles pokeing her chest with a thumb.

"Alright then if you two are done introducing yourselves," interrupted Sarah "let's finish this."

Rayne and Ranko take there stances when Ranma notices something _'Her stance is different!'_

The two charge and Ranko starts with "Amaguriken!" but Rayne just dodges and weaves through it instead of matching it like she did before. Rayne, finding an opening shouts "K-9!" Her eyes flash like they did with the other attack. She knocks Ranko into the air with a jumping knee, 2 flip kicks knocking her higher, 3 horizontal spin kicks, a high kick, followed by a heel kick that spikes Ranko into the Dojo's floor, Hard. Rayne lands on Ranko a split second later and back flips off quickly adding to the impact. Akane flinches at the sight. Ranko get's up slowly and holds her side with her left arm and holds out her right arm to defend herself.

"I'd like to see you try that again" challenged Ranko.

"So would I" came a voice from the hole in the roof where a little old ghoul is sitting.

"Who invited you!"

"Why son-in-law, I'm hurt. I just sensed your and this young woman's Ki and had to come see." smiled the old woman.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Kasumi.

"Of course, now please, continue" Cologne said as she took a seat next to Sarah, whispering "It's been awhile."

Sarah whispers back "We'll talk later."

Rayne decides to press Ranko while she's injured but Ranko keeps her at bay by pouring everything into the Amaguriken. Spotting another opening Rayne takes it with another shout of "K-9!" and starts her attack. Midway through, during the horizontal kicks, Ranko grabs Rayne's leg. "Got you!" She uses Rayne's momentum and spins her spiking her into the floor but Rayne recovers and springs off the floor with her arms. Taking her stance again.

"Impressive, you've trained her well" noted Sarah.

"No, I taught him some techniques and Happosai kept testing his skills, that mind his all his." Cologne continued "Your student moves very fast without Ki enhancement, her attacks are powerful as well as quick, but why doesn't she alter her attacks for the situation?"

"She can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, the style is a mix between instinct and intelligence, if she thinks too much the attacks lose their power, if she runs on pure instinct, she'll lose control and be quickly defeated. She simply needs to use the right techniques at the right time, she can create new attacks from her older ones, but not during a fight."

Rayne and Ranko were both panting heavily, Rayne was holding her left arm and Ranko was holding her stomach, the two were about to clash again when Cologne interrupted.

"This match is a draw!"

Akane wasn't going to take it "Hey! I'm reffing this match, not you!"

Cologne counters with logic "Look at them, they can't go on much longer, besides this was just a friendly match to test their skills, was it not?" it was super effective.

Akane tries to say something, all that came out was "but... but..."

Cologne added "They can tear each other apart after training."

Ranko and Rayne bow to each other and begin chatting about the match while Sarah and Cologne go outside to talk, Kasumi leaves as well.

"I didn't think anyone could keep up with me." said Ranko.

"Yeah, you're fast, but right now, I'm faster." bragged Rayne.

"Why is that?"

"Training, you probably train and do most of your fighting as a guy right?"

"Well yeah, I am a guy."

Rayne pokes Ranko's chest, "Not now you aren't"

"Hey!"

"If you don't train as a girl you'll never know your limits, the advantages and disadvantages of the body. You easily out sped me as a guy but I outclassed you overall as girls. Sarah is probably planning your training around that."

"Alright, alright I get it, I have another question."

"Shoot"

"What's up with your eyes, they kept changing right before your special attacks."

"Oh, that's my Ki Charge."

"Ki Charge?"

"I can't build and maintain Ki like you can, only use it for attacks, my speed and strength are unaltered."

Shocked Ranko shouts "What!? How'd you get that fast without Ki?"

"I'll explain it later tonight, my turn to ask you something."

"Alright, what?"

"What's with the gender swap?"

"Long story, let's just say idiot father, cursed spring, hot water an' I'm a guy, cold water an' I'm a girl, what's your story?"

"Longer story I'll explain latter, for now all you need to now is, Cursed amulet, was supposed to be permanent, girlfriend 'fixed' it. Now it can go back and fourth when it's done charging."

"How long does that take?"

"Anywhere from an hour to a month, It looks like about 3 days this time, but I could be wrong."

"Whoa! That's rough!"

"Nah, my girlfriend can charge it for me, although she usually turns me into a girl, she thinks it's funny."

"She sounds nice"

"You'll find out, when she stops by."

Akane walks over and asks Rayne point blank "Are you a guy or a girl?"

Rayne just looks at her and comes up with an evasive response "I'm a girl right now, can't you tell?"

Akane begins to rub her forehead in frustration "No I mean were you born a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, what difference does it make?"

"Why would you want to be a girl? Are you some kind of pervert?" Akane asked.

"Like I told Ranko, I'll explain it later."

Sarah enters with Kasumi who's holding a kettle, they walk over to Ranko who takes the kettle from Kasumi.

"Thanks Kasumi." She pours it onto herself and changes back to Ranma, Rayne stares at the transformation.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Rayne.

"Why would it hurt?" Ranma asked.

"Eh never mind."

"Rayne, do you have some decent cloths? you can't walk around in that." Indicating the pants that were too big for her smaller body and the shirt that is ripped from the fight, starting to fall off her body.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right back." Blushing, Rayne leaves to go change, Kasumi follows.

Sarah steps in "Ranma, I've just about got a training regime set up for you."

Akane asks "What about me?"

Ranma uses Saotome special attack #4, open mouth, insert foot "Why would she waste her time on a klutz like you?"

Akane uses mallet attack #2, smash Ranma into dojo floor "WHO ASKED YOU?"

Sarah, after witnessing the exchange between Akane and Ranma, puts her two cents in. "I don't train bullies."

Akane, now madder than before shouts "What did you call me!?!"

"A bully, you just smacked Ranma silly, if I train you, you could do much worse to him."

Either Akane realized Sarah was right or that she just yelled at her one chance for training, changes tactics "Please! I promise I won't hurt him."

Sarah ponders for a second. "If you can pass a few tests, I'll train you."

Akane's hopes rise "I'm ready! test me."

Sarah shakes her head "No, now is not the time."

Akane begins to protest "but… but… I."

"Soon" says as she Sarah walks away "I'm going to go see what's taking Rayne so long."

* * *

Author's note: I got this finished faster than I thought I would


	3. Dinner Time

In the Kitchen…

Sarah walks in on Rayne and Kasumi cooking dinner, Rayne had changed into a white T-Shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"So this is what you were doing" Sarah commented.

"Oh, yeah. Kasumi was starting dinner and I thought that between you, me, and the others she might have needed some help."

"I had no idea she could cook so well!" said Kasumi "I was surprised when she offered to help."

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"Well, the only one who offers is Akane, and…"

Ranma, who had just entered from the dojo finished "She makes rat poison look good."

"Ranma!" Shouts Akane, about to bash him in the head she stops and instead she goes to break bricks outside.

Rayne asks, handing Ranma a pot "Ranma, could you fill this with some water, I need it for these noodles."

"Yeah, sure," when he turns on the faucet, it sprays all over him "Figures, hand me an apron."

Rayne grabs one and tosses it to him "You can cook?"

"A little, I'll make the salad."

"I'll leave you girls to your work" Sarah walks out leaving Rayne, Ranko, and Kasumi.

"I'm a guy" Ranma shouts to Sarah as she leaves.

"So, Rayne, where did you learn to cook?" asked Kasumi.

"My sister always used to work late and we couldn't buy take-out all the time so I guess I learned out of necessity, how did you learn to cook Ranko?"

"Eh, Pops an' I were on a 10 year trainin' trip, after the curse he'd dump water on me and say 'Cooking is women's work.' 'sides, when you're poor and with a thief, ya learn to stretch your money."

_'Glad Rebecca isn't here, wouldn't want her to turn Genma into a popsicle' _thought Rayne.

* * *

Out in the yard next to the Koi pond Akane is breaking bricks while Genma and Soun are playing Shogi.

Sarah walks over to Akane to see what she's doing.

"Breaking bricks?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah!" Answers Akane, then she mumbles "stupid Ranma"

"How many can you break?"

"7" Akane grunts as she makes another pile of dust.

_'I see a test here'_ thought Sarah.

"Here, I want to test you" Sarah then sets up 5 bricks on a piece of wood.

"I can smash that no problem!" Akane smiles as she pulls back.

"Wait!" Sarah stops her "Smash the bricks but leave the wood."

"That's not possible! I'd smash my hand if I held back!"

"Really?" Sarah steps up and smashes through but stops at the plank, then she looks at her hand "My hand looks fine to me."

"Well of course you can do it, it's your test…"

"Genma! Could you come here for a second?" shouts Sarah as she sets up 5 more bricks.

He grunts has he walks over "Yeah?"

"Could you smash the bricks without touching the wood?"

He nods, then turns to the bricks and breaks them with an elbow smash, also leaving the wood intact

"Thanks, that will be all." Sarah bows as Genma walks back.

"Soun, I don't remember you having that many pieces" noted Genma as he sat down.

Sarah turns to Akane, "Any martial artist that's worth anything can do this."

Akane gulps and steps up, raising her arm she brings it down and smacks her hand on the bricks, not hard enough to break them but it stings the knuckles.

"Again!"

This time she blew through all of them and the wood.

"Again!"

She broke two, then smashed her hand.

"Again!"

She broke all 5 without touching the wood.

"Good, now do it again."

"But I already did it!"

"I want to make sure it wasn't a fluke, or is there a problem" Sarah said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine!"

She broke only 4...

"We're going to keep doing this until you can break them correctly 3 times in a row, now again!"

Rayne went to go get Sarah and Akane but saw that Sarah was teaching, so she went back inside.

Kasumi asked "Where's Sarah and Akane?"

Rayne smiled "Sarah's teaching, hopefully they'll be done by dinner time."

"Why didn't…" Ranko started.

"You don't interrupt Sarah while she's teaching, trust me." cut off Rayne.

* * *

Later that evening...

Everyone was gathered around the table, Akane's right hand was wrapped up.

Soun spoke first "Kasumi, you've outdone yourself!"

Genma added "Yes it's delicious."

Kasumi responds "Thank you, but I had some help."

Soun asks "Sarah, I didn't know you could cook."

She answers, "I can't, it was Rayne."

Soun then looks to Rayne "Did you make the salad?"

Ranko speaks up "Actually that would be me."

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" Akane questioned.

Thinking fast, Rayne replies "I saw Sarah working with you and didn't want to interrupt."

Genma grunts "Cooking is woman's work."

Ranko, Rayne, Nabiki, Akane and Sarah all glare at him from their respective spots around the table, but keep eating. Rayne notices Genma reaching for Ranko's plate with his chopsticks so she sneaks food off of his plate when he's not looking. Genma sees a flash and notices a few things missing from his plate, he then tries to grab from Rayne's plate and Ranko grabs from him. The process repeats itself throughout the meal while Sarah makes small talk with Soun and Akane giggles at Genma.

The meal was interrupted by a shout of "Sarah! You've come back to me!" Looking down, Sarah noticed a tiny old man hugging her breasts lovingly. She promptly threw him into the wall. He rebounds but instead of going for Sarah he heads towards Rayne "Pretty girl!" and grabs her right breast.

"What the heck is this!" Shouted Rayne.

Sarah answers "Rayne, meet Happosai, my old Sensei." while swatting him off her, he bounces to Ranko…"Ranma! You changed just for me! You shouldn't have!" only to hit her fist and fall unconscious onto the empty plates on the table.

Rayne begins to visibly shiver and Ranko asks "You OK?"

"H-He's g-g-going to b-be teaching m-me?!" asks Rayne, pointing at the old letch.

Speaking up before Rayne has a breakdown, Sarah answers "Not all the time, I've made arrangements with another acquaintance that I ran into, she'll be training you more often than not."

"Acquaintance?" asked Nabiki, trying to get more information out of Sarah.

"She's the grandmother of an old sparring partner I had years ago and she owes me a favor" stated Sarah. After cleaning up after dinner Rayne notices the time. "Would everyone meet me in the dojo, I'd like to show you all something."


	4. Rayne's secret

Rayne stands in the middle of the Dojo and Sarah is off to the side next to a training dummy while everyone gathers at the entrance, Nabiki quickly leaves and returns a second later with a small camera in her pocket thinking '_just in case'_.

"I told Ranma that I'd tell him about my Ki charge and such but I thought that I'd better show you all." explained Rayne.

"So why'd we all have to come out here?" asked Akane, who wasn't pleased to be dragged back out to the dojo.

"You'll see" said Sarah.

Almost as if Rayne was timing it to the second, the sun had set and she began to change. She fell to the ground and her right arm and both legs began to grow brown fur.A tail poked out from her sweatpants, it began to lengthen and fur grew swiftly until a two foot bushy wolf tail was poking through. Next the nails on her right hand began to elongate, harden, and sharpen into claws. At the same time Rayne's eyes changed just like they did during the Ki charge, they became more feral and seemed to glow. Lastly two wolf ears poked themselves out of her hair on the top of her head and her canine teeth lengthened slightly, the tips poking out of the corners of her mouth.

After a few seconds a small "Oh my," was heard as Rayne then got up from the ground and mumbled something about pain. She looked to everyone and continued her explanation.

"I'm not completely human, I'm a Half-Beast. That's why I can't hold on to Ki for very long." Rayne explained.

Ranma then asks "But if every living thing can access Ki, why the Ki charge??"

Sarah takes the question "True, everything can use Ki, but everything uses it differently, as Rayne is a mix between 2 different species, Human and Werewolf, it messes with the Ki flowing through her, she can only hold on to her Ki for a short while before the flow changes again… but her mixed blood makes up for that."

Rayne continues "During that fight earlier, I was maxed out, that was the complete extent of my abilities, while I know you were holding back Ranma, the thing is, I'm much stronger now and have access to more abilities."

Akane, catching a few words, asks "What do you mean by 'have access to'? "

Rayne answers "Well, most of my techniques require me to be transformed, for example…" Rayne then turns toward the training dummy that Sarah was leaning against and shouts "Wolf Claw!", She charges at the dummy and trails her right arm, the tips of the claw begin glowing with Ki and she slices right through it in 4 spots, but leaving Sarah unharmed, although she did fall over as the dummy fell apart.

The group's mouths collectively gape open, except Ranma who asks, "Any other advantages?"

Rayne thinks for a second "Well, when I'm not transformed, my senses are stronger than the average human, but not by much, when I am transformed, I can hear and smell things much better, like the click of a camera for example," She turns to Nabiki who flinched at the comment, "Hand over the camera."

"Excuse me?!? What camera?" Asks Nabiki, somewhat shocked that she was found out but trying to bluff her way out.

"I'd rather not have my photo plastered around town thank you very much." she adds as she holds out her hand.

Nabiki hands over the camera, expecting it to be crushed "Fine, I'll just buy a new one later."

"I'm not an idiot, I know how to delete things" Rayne countered as she tossed the camera back to her, sans photos.

"There are a few disadvantages though, for one I do a full transformation on the full moon where I'm even stronger then now." Rayne continues.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Genma.

"Well the strength and agility is great, tearing apart everything and everyone in sight, even friends, isn't."

"Do you have any allergies?" asked Kasumi.

"Uh, yeah. I was just getting to those. I can't stand wolfs bane and silver burns like crazy, it's a werewolf thing." Rayne walks over to where Sarah is sitting next to what's left of the dummy. She begins looking around the dojo and grabs a piece of the dummy, quickly throwing it up at the hole from earlier, it is knocked back to the ground.

"Anyone ever tell you it's not nice to eavesdrop!" shouted Rayne.

"I'm surprised you found me." said Cologne as she pogoed down to the floor.

"It's hard to miss your scent" countered Rayne.

"What're ya doin' here ya Old Ghoul?" Shouted Ranma as he got into a combat stance.

"I saw her Ki flare up again," Cologne pointed at Rayne with her stick "but it was much stronger this time, I came to investigate." She then turns to Rayne. "Besides I should know more about someone I'm going to train."

"I don't remember asking you to train me?" Rayne stated.

"I did" Sarah said as she stepped forward "She's the acquaintance I was talking about earlier."

"And after this we're even." finished Cologne.

"Wait, Happosai I understand, but Cologne too, what happened between the two of you?" asked Nabiki who was fishing for more information.

"Well, right before I finished my training with Happosai, he had me fight another warrior, what he didn't tell me is that if I beat her she'd give me the 'Kiss of Death' and follow me around the world until I was killed, that fighter was Cologne's Granddaughter, 'Aer Gel, and the two of them kept following me where ever I went. I was fighting with her on a rocky cliff one night when she slipped and fell backwards, I rushed forward and caught her leg, saving her life. They removed the 'Kiss of Death' and 'Aer Gel said she owed me one, when she passed on, the responsibility fell to Cologne."

"I still say she would have survived the fall" pointed out Cologne.

'_yeah, but her daughter would have died, you didn't know about that'_ thought Sarah.

"Training starts in two days." chuckled Cologne as she jumped through the hole in the roof.

"Whatever!" Shouted Akane as she left, pushing Ranma out the door. "I'm going to bed."

"Actually that's not a bad idea." yawned Nabiki as she exited with Genma and Soun.

"Um, Sarah, where are we gonna bunk for the night?" noticed Rayne.

"Oh my," Said Kasumi "I forgot to get a room ready for you two today."

"Well I can crash on the couch," Said Sarah, remembering her couch back at home.

"I insist that you stay in my room Rayne." said Kasumi.

"But, I'm a guy, isn't that a problem?"

"You seem nice enough, besides you're a girl right now, when you change back we'll just have you sleep in the dojo."

'_Oh man, Rebecca is gonna kill me' _Thought Rayne as she followed Kasumi out of the dojo and up to her room, grabbing her pack on the way.

Kasumi indicates the corner opposite of her bed. "You can set your pack down there, I'll be right back." She leaves the room and re-enters about 2 minutes later with blankets and a pillow and wearing a nightgown.

"I hope this is good enough." Said Kasumi as she set them down and began making a passable bed near Rayne's pack.

"It's fine, you know you work too hard right?" said Rayne as she began digging through her pack.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kasumi.

"My brushes, I know their in here somewhere, got 'em!" Rayne holds up two brushes triumphantly.

"Two brushes?" wondered Kasumi.

"One for my hair," embarrassed Rayne continues "one for my fur."

"Why do you brush your fur?" Yawned Kasumi.

"Some people think I'm a monster, I do my best to prove them wrong and that includes brushing my fur every night."

"Why don't you just wash it?"

"Do you know what wet dog smells like?"

"Oh, I see, do you need help?"

Handing a brush to Kasumi she answers "Yeah, I have trouble with my tail, could you get it for me?"

"Alright" Kasumi sits down on Rayne's makeshift bed while Rayne sits with her back to her, Kasumi then begins brushing "It's so soft."

"Yeah it, hey what are you. Gah!" Kasumi began to hug Rayne's tail to get more of a feel of it.

"So... soft... ZZZZzzzz" Kasumi slowly leaned over to the pillow while holding Rayne's tail and fell asleep.

"How do I get into these messes." sighed Rayne as she brushed her hair and waited for Kasumi's grip to soften. "She really does work herself to sleep."


	5. A Tour and a lesson

AN: This one ended up longer than I thought it would... but I guess that's a good thing, Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Kasumi was up, early as usual, to make breakfast. In her sleepy state, she didn't notice that she wasn't in her bed or that her guest was missing. After walking down the stairs she walked to the kitchen and saw Rayne already cooking some eggs for breakfast "I didn't know anyone else was up this early."

Rayne laughed, "I'm always up at dawn. Remember the pain I was in last night when I transformed? It hurts just much in the morning, try sleeping through that."

"Oh my! But you were so quiet!"

"Months of practice, my sister is not a morning person."

Kasumi begins to heat up a tea kettle full of water on the stove. "Sorry about last night, I just kind of dozed off."

"I told you that you work too hard."

"Also, sorry about the whole tail thing, it was just so soft."

"It's fine, as long as you don't make a habit out of it, making tea?" asked Rayne while eying the kettle.

"No, you'll see soon enough."

Rayne was enjoying the calm of the morning, as its so different from her normal life, until a yell shattered it. "You're getting lazy boy!" ***Wham*** and Ranma was sent into the Koi pond.

"Do they do this every morning?" asked Rayne from the yard as she watched Ranko and Genma spar around the Koi pond.

"Sometimes Ranma throws Genma out the window, just to get back at him." said Kasumi from the kitchen window.

Ranko ducked under a kick and with a flurry of punches, knocked Genma into the Koi pond. Rayne's mouth fell agape when she saw a panda climb out of the pond.

"Oh, I forgot, you haven't seen Genma's curse yet."

"A panda! Any other surprises I should know?" asked Rayne while watching the panda shake his fur out.

Putting a finger up to her chin, Kasumi began to think "Well there's Shampoo, she turns into a cat, Mouse turns into a duck, and Taro turns into a mix between a yeti, a bull, a crane, an eel, and an octopus."

Rayne puts her hand up to her face suppressing a headache "I don't even want to know."

Genma-panda walks to Rayne and signs 'Good morning Rayne.'

Rayne stares for a second before answering "Um, good morning to you too Genma, Kasumi has some hot water for the two of you."

Genma flips the sign over 'Thanks' and then walks into the house.

'_this is going to be a long day' _thought Rayne as she followed Genma inside.

* * *

After Breakfast...

Sarah turns to Rayne "Because we're going to be here for a while I thought that we should take a walk around town, get to know the place." she then turns to Ranma "Would you take Rayne on a little tour Ranma?"

"Sure, no problem." said Ranma as he stood up and stretched "Ya wanna go now?"

"Yeah, just let me change first." answered Rayne as she walked to Kasumi's room, Kasumi followed.

Sarah then turns to Akane "Could you give me a tour?"

"Um, sure, just give me a minute to get ready."

In Kasumi's room...

"So how do I look?" Rayne is wearing a dark blue tank top, a jean skirt that goes to her knees, and a pair of brown hiking boots and spins around to give Kasumi a better view.

Putting a finger to her lips Kasumi thinks and then answers "The boots need to go…" she goes and gets a pair of flat bottom white shoes from her closet "Try these, they look about your size."

Rayne looks at them "They're nice but…"

Kasumi cuts her off. "You're wondering if you can fight in them right?"

Rayne nods and Kasumi smiles "Ranma's not the only one who practiced the art you know."

Rayne was shocked "But you wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Doesn't mean that other people wouldn't try to hurt me, I am the oldest so I do know a bit about fighting."

Rayne puts on the shoes and gives a few test kicks. "They're great. They don't go flying off when I kick and don't hinder my movement, good traction too. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Kasumi smiled at Rayne as she kept testing out the shoes.

A knock on the door is heard "Yo, Rayne! You ready yet?"

"I gotta go Kasumi" said Rayne as she walked to the door, "Thanks again!"

* * *

Ranma and Rayne's tour...

The two of them exited the grounds and started walking, Ranma taking the lead.

"So where are we going?" asked Rayne.

"Figured I'd show ya Furinkan, my school, then go from there.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a canal when Ranma jumped up to the fence and started walking on it.

"So why are you walking on the fence?"

"Balance training, heck you can make everything training if you try." smiled Ranma.

Hopping up behind Ranma, Rayne adds "Yeah, Sarah says the same thing to me."

When they reach the end of the fence Ranma jumps off only to be splashed by an old woman with a ladle. Rayne jumps down trying not to laugh while Ranko mutters something about sneaky old ladies.

"Pigtailed Girl! You've come to me!"

"Oh god, why him?" asked Ranko to no one in particular.

"Who's that?" asked Rayne, indicating the kendoist rushing to them.

"Kuno, he's in love with my girl form, and wants to kill my guy form."

The man in question grabs Ranko and holds her tight, Rayne begins laughing when Kuno notices her for the first time.

"Doth my eyes deceive me, another beauty has come to give her love to Kuno."

"Oh god no!" Rayne turned to run but Kuno was faster. Letting go of Ranko, he latched on to Rayne.

"Get offa' me!" Shouted Rayne while Ranko began laughing at her.

"But if I let go, how will I express my love?" asked the deranged Kendoist.

"You asked for it." Growled Rayne "Lunar Call!"

Rayne began going through her transformation and Kuno let go saying "Ah, a goddess has come before me!"

"Run!" growled Rayne, but Kuno stayed.

"Why would I run from this vision of beauty?" He latched back on to Rayne's arm and began petting her hair. "So soft."

'_well that tactic didn't work'_ thought Rayne, getting irritated she thought _'time for plan B'_ she pulled her leg back "I didn't want to do this but..." and punted him into the sky.

Ranko then turns to Rayne "You can transform at will?"

The Wolf-girl explains "Yeah, but I don't like to do it."

"Why? It seems like a great technique!"

"It hurts like hell, takes a lot out of me and if I use it at night I go full wolf. When you're trying to keep a low profile it's not a good idea to be walking around with a tail." replies Rayne while swishing her tail from side to side.

"Don't worry about keeping a low profile here, it's Nerima, land of the weird and home of the strange." smiled Ranko as she began walking again.

"Where to next?"

"I thought we could grab some lunch and visit a friend of mine."

* * *

Meanwhile Akane was showing Sarah around.

After walking a bit, Sarah thought she'd break the silence. "Akane, do you know why I had you break the bricks the way I did yesterday?"

"Um, no, I was kind of hoping you'd tell me."

Sarah smacks her forehead "You were supposed to learn something."

Akane thinks for a bit and comes up blank. "Bricks hurt?"

"Akane, what's the point of tests if you don't learn from them? I'm not going to train you until you can tell me what you were supposed to learn."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Akane asks Sarah a question.

"Why did Rayne put on that cursed necklace in the first place?"

"She thought it was a cure, if you want to know more you'll have to ask her yourself."

* * *

Back to Ranko and Rayne...

"Ucchan's?" asked Rayne, tail wagging slowly at the prospect of food.

"Yeah, my best friend runs this place." Said Ranko as she entered, Rayne right behind her.

Ukyo was working behind her grill when the bell on the door went off, she looked up and saw Ranko, then smiled. "Hey Ranchan!" then frowned when she saw Rayne "Who's that?" pointing a spatula at Rayne.

"Hi, I'm Rayne Hunter" Rayne was about to hold her hand out for a handshake, but then bowed instead.

Ranko quickly adds, at a whisper's volume "He's actually a guy, he has a curse."

Ukyo takes a step back and gives a small bow herself. "Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma's Fiancée."

Rayne looks at Ranko "How many do you have?"

She answers sheepishly "Three"

Ukyo adds "Three that we know of, now what can I get you two? Some food, hot water?

Ranko orders "Two specials please!"

Ukyo begins to heat up a pot of water and starts cooking while Rayne watches her go to work, then Ukyo asks "Hey Sugar? What's with the costume?" pointing to Rayne's tail and ears with a spatula.

"They're real." answers the wolf-girl, scratching the back of her head "It's a long story."

"Well Sugar, we've got time" She says as she flips a finished okonomiyaki onto a plate and hands it to Ranko along with the water.

"Well I'd rather not go into it… It's a difficult subject to talk about." Said Rayne as she began to rub the fur on her right arm, her tail beginning to droop.

"OK, forget I asked, but what are you doing in Nerima, Sugar?" asked the Chef

The now male Ranma answered "Her sensei is going to train me, and she's going to get trained too."

"So the panda is going to train her?" asked Ukyo as she finished the second one and hands it to Rayne.

"No, Happosai and Cologne are." replied Ranma who was halfway through his okonomiyaki.

Ukyo starts laughing. "This I've got to see."

Rayne begins to dig in "This is great!" and finishes it in a few bites, Rayne then asks "How much do I owe you?"

"Sugar, don't, it's on the house." said Ukyo.

"Thank you." Rayne and Ranma get up to leave "Ranma's got to finish showing me around town. Thanks again!"

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to drop by." the Chef replied as she cleaned the grill.

* * *

Later…

Ranma and Rayne continued their tour of Nerima, Ranma had shown Rayne the park, the bridge where he spends time thinking, and he was leading Rayne to the abandoned lot, when the wall next to them exploded, scattering debris everywhere.

"How dare you cheat on Akane! Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"

Ranma turned to face his attacker and said "Oh, hey Ryoga, how's it goin'?" while weaving between his punches, smug look never leaving his face.

"Much better once I punish you for cheating on Akane!" the Bandana clad boy shouted.

Rayne rushed in to break up the fight when Ryoga shouted "Bakusai Tenketsu!" and poked the ground, and explosion of cement and gravel hit Rayne head on.

Seeing the explosion, Sarah and Akane, who were still on their tour, rushed over to see what was happening. What they saw was troubling, There was a dust cloud and Ranma was just outside of it, in a fighting stance, and Rayne was lying on her back clutching her left arm.

"Rayne! What's going on here?!?" Sarah asked as she helped her up.

"Some guy just attacked Ranma! I think his name was Ryoga." growled Rayne.

After hearing this Akane shouted at Ranma "Stop picking on Ryoga!" and began attacking him.

Rayne was about to attack Ryoga when Sarah stopped her "Hey let me go!"

"No."

"Why the heck not!"

"I'm teaching…" Rayne's eyes grew wide and she stopped in her tracks.

Sarah charged right up to Ryoga who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted Sarah while poking the wanderer in the chest.

"None of your business!" Ryoga said defensively.

"None of my business? You're out of control!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Really? What about her?" Said Sarah as she pointed to Rayne.

"What about her? I don't know who she is" said Ryoga, getting angry.

"Her arm you twit! Look at her arm!"

"What happened to it?" asked Ryoga as he looked at the damage.

"You did" said Sarah "She got caught in that blast of yours."

"I didn't think anyone was there."

"You're right… you didn't think, see I don't like it when someone hurts my students." said Sarah as she cracked her knuckles and got into a stance.

"I don't want to fight..."

"You don't have a choice… Sudden Impact!" Sarah's arm jolted forward connecting with the lost boy's chest, sending him 25 yards back into a light pole snapping it in half.

Ranma and Akane stopped and stared at what just happened, Rayne smiled.

Ryoga slowly got back up "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Then I'm gonna teach you something, I'll give you 3 days to figure out how I do this…" Sarah punched into the ground "Stone Gauntlet!" and pulled her arm out with rocks up to her elbow. "or I'll break your arms so you can't do your little explosion and hurt more people, you got that!"

Ryoga gulped and nodded.

"Good." Sarah then marched over to Akane "You have to stop flying off the handle before you've got all the facts!"

"Excuse me? I was just trying to help." said Akane.

"If you can't control yourself, you'll just make things worse, heck you didn't even give your hand time to heal and here you are attacking Ranma again…"

"He was picking on Ryoga…" defended Akane.

"Was he??? Rayne, care to fill us in?"

"He shouted something along the lines of 'prepare to die' and then attacked Ranma" said Rayne thinking back.

"That's how he says hi" Said Ranma "I usually let him blow off some steam 'til he gets tired enough to talk."

"Fair enough, but you shouldn't lead him on." Sarah turned to Rayne next. "And you, I'm ashamed to call you my student"

"What?" Asked Rayne.

"You shouldn't have been so easily caught off guard!"

"I wasn't expecting an earth attack..."

"It doesn't matter what you're expecting, you should be ready for anything! Your opponents aren't going to tell you what they can do before they fight you."

Rayne bows her head "Yes, Sarah."

After taking a deep breath and calming down, Sarah adds "Now let's all get back to the dojo."

Akane walked over to Ryoga "Would you join us for dinner?"

Ryoga smiled "S-sure A-Akane, I'd l-love to."

Sarah looked over her shoulder, "You'll need more instruction if you want to keep your arms Ryoga."

Ryoga gulped and began to follow Sarah and Akane, Ranma and Rayne were bringing up the rear of the group.

Rayne noticed something and whispered to Ranma, "Why does Ryoga smell like pork?"

Ranma just broke out laughing at his own private joke.


	6. The First Day of Training

Ray meets Ranma

The following morning Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga were standing in a row left to right in the Dojo with Sarah in front, drinking a glass of water, her pack leaning against a wall. She was explaining a few things to them. Rayne had gotten an early start with her training at the Cat Cafe.

"Martial arts requires three important things, body, mind, and spirit. Body refers to your physical conditioning, how strong, fast, or resilient you are. It's what we do most of our training for, both strength and speed. Mind refers to your intelligence, strategy, and tactics. To strengthen this we study and meditate on previous fights, what could we have done better and what went right. Spirit is different though, it's who you are, the sum of what makes you you. Fighters pull strength from it when they should have been beaten. I've seen some fighters with strong spirits survive attacks that would kill lesser fighters. It's not enough for you to be strong in any one area but to maintain balance in all three. A fighter with a strong body and nothing else will be undone by one with superior tactics, one with a strong mind will be undone by another who won't back down, and one with only a strong spirit can be beaten by someone with more ability."

"I'm going to address each of you individually, but I want the others to pay attention to what I say, Ranma let's start with you. You are a very skilled fighter, you know the in's and out's of your style and techniques, even creating or altering them during a fight but..." Sarah then splashed Ranma in the face "Your spirit weakens when your a girl because you either don't understand the body or don't accept it. I'm going to require you to try and stay in your girl form for the next few days to get used to it."

Ranko begins to protest "But... but I'm a guy!"

"And some day an opponent will use your curse against you to beat you. I want you to train on your own for a few hours and learn to control your new body, until you do there is nothing I can teach you. I'll check on your progress in a moment."

Ryoga begins to suppress a laugh when Sarah walks up to him "Ryoga!"

"Yes" he subconsciously snapped to attention.

"You're here to learn my technique because you began attacking Ranma and harmed a bystander, I hope you learn better control and learn to make the area is empty of bystanders before trying to take people's heads off. I'll join you outside in a moment to give you more instruction on the technique."

Ryoga nodded and Akane stood tall as she knew she was next.

"Akane, can you answer my question yet?"

"Um, no not yet."

Sarah sighed "Meditate on it, I've mentioned it a few times already and don't ask the others, that's cheating."

Ranko went to the back of the dojo to begin a kata, Ryoga followed Sarah out to the yard to work on the technique and Akane sat down in the middle of the dojo and began to think.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rayne was following Shampoo, who had arrived at the Tendo's to escort Rayne to the Cat Cafe, on her way to training when she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, how do you know Ranma?"

"Ranma is Shampoo's husband."

_'Ahh, she must be Fiance #3'_ "I see, but how did you meet?"

"Ranma beat Shampoo in fight, I give kiss of death, later find out Ranma a boy and he beat me again, I give kiss of marriage."

"You're marrying him because he beat you?"

"Yes, Shampoo want strong daughters, Ranma give Shampoo strong daughters."

"OK then..." _'what a strange girl' _"so, any idea what kind of training I'm gonna do?"

"No, Great-Grandmother no tell Shampoo, she say Shampoo help though."

Shampoo and Rayne enter the Cat Cafe, at this moment a man with long black hair and large white robes grabs on to Rayne.

"Shampoo my love!"

Shampoo smacks him into a wall "Stupid Mousse. That not Shampoo." she turns to Rayne as she walked to the back to the "Shampoo tell Great-Grandmother you here."

Mousse pulls himself off of the wall and adjusts his glasses, realizing that it wasn't Shampoo he begins to apologize to Rayne

"I'm sorry miss, I thought you were my love, Shampoo."

"It's alright, no harm done, just don't do it again." Rayne replies. "Are you with the Amazons?"

"Yes, you're the one that's come for training with the Old Ghoul , is that correct?" Mousse had a glint in his glasses as he asked.

"Yes, I'm Rayne Hunter, glad to meet you."

"Well Rayne, PREPARE YOURSELF!" Mousse fired off a barrage of chains and knives at Rayne trying to catch her by surprise.

"Woah!" Rayne began to duck and dodge, dancing around the attack, but a knife skimmed her arm, the wound began to burn. _'Why does he have silver knives! Cologne!'_

Just then Shampoo walks back in, holding a scimitar. "Stupid Mousse, you supposed to wait for Shampoo." She begins to assault Rayne who keeps dodging away, while Mousse takes potshots from behind Shampoo with a chain or knife.

_'I've got to end this quick but I can't get to Shampoo with Mousse covering her, and I can't get to Mousse with Shampoo in the way. Cologne probably has that scimitar lined with silver.' _dodging another volley from Mousse, Rayne keeps thinking. _'Wait! Mousse is blind without his glasses!' _ Quickly grabbing a discarded menu, Rayne throws it at Mousse knocking his glasses off. He begins to attack Shampoo thinking that she's Rayne. Rayne quickly closes the distance and shouts 'Fang Strike!' and elbows Mousse in the sternum, knocking him out cold.

Shampoo, after recovering from the volley that Mousse sent at her, readies herself to charge. She misses Rayne pulling a chain out of Mousse's robes and wrapping it around her left arm. Shampoo swings at Rayne from overhead, expecting her to dodge it and is surprised when Rayne blocks it with the chain-wrapped arm and counters with a shout of "K-9!"

Cologne pogos to the front of the restaurant to see Mousse and Shampoo tied together with one of Mousse's chains and Rayne glaring at her.

"I see you passed the test Pup." mused Cologne.

"Test! You had them try to kill me!" Shouted Rayne.

"Nonsense, it was merely a test of your skills."

"If it was a test, why were they using silver weapons!" The wolf-girl shouted.

"It wouldn't be much of a test if there wasn't any danger, please untie them and follow me."

* * *

Back at the Dojo...

Akane was still trying to figure out what Sarah was trying to teach her.

_'How the heck am I supposed to figure out what she want's me to learn. All she did was have me break bricks but not break wood. Maybe there's a hint in what she's been talking.'_

Akane then thinks back to what Sarah had said in the last few days.

When Sarah was yelling at Ryoga "You're out of **control**!"

What she said to her yesterday "If you can't **control** yourself, you'll just make things worse!"

What she said to Ranma before they started "learn to **control** your new body."

What she said to Ryoga before they started "I hope you learn better **control**."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Shouted Akane, startling Ranko who was doing a series of kicks and knocking her off balance and sending her to the ground.

"If you've 'got it' then go tell Sarah!" shouted Ranko as she got back up off the ground.

"I will." said Akane as stood up and walked outside. She saw Ryoga punching the ground and getting nowhere while Sarah was instructing him.

"You need to focus your Ki into your arm and extend it outwards once you get into the ground." Sarah looks up and sees Akane walking to her. "You figure out what you were supposed to learn?"

"Control, you wanted me to learn control."

"And have you?" asked Sarah

"ye..." started Akane, she then thought for a second "No, not yet."

"Good, now that you know what you lack, you can begin to fix it. I want you to avoid hitting anyone outside of sparing and practice with the bricks, keep changing the number of bricks you need to break as every opponent has different strengths."

"Thank you, I'll get right on that." Akane then walks to her pile of bricks and begins setting up random amounts of bricks and trying to break through them.

"Akane, keep an eye on Ryoga, I've got to check on Ranko."

Reentering the dojo, Sarah sees Ranko working on her punches.

"Any progress?" asked Sarah?

"A little, I just can't get used to this body, it moves slightly differently and these get in the way." Ranko said as she grabbed her breasts.

"I think I have something that might help." Sarah said as she walked over to her pack, pulling out a sports bra and tossing it to Ranko. "Here, put this on."

"But I'm a guy!" protested Ranko as she caught the garment.

"Thinking like that will get you into trouble in a fight, think of this as the next stage of your training."

Sighing Ranko put the bra on and continued to practice. Sarah thought '_If she's having trouble with this, I'll have to have Rayne help her in the next stage of training.' _

Sarah turns and exits the dojo to see what Ryoga's been up to. She sees him with his arm in the ground up to his armpit shouting for help.

"Use a bit too much Ki?" asked Sarah.

"I guess, could you help me get my arm out?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

Sarah grabs Ryoga's belt and hefts him up, his arm had clumps of dirt on it.

"You're getting there, just need a bit more work on balancing your Ki between power and control."

* * *

Back in the Cat Cafe Rayne, after having transformed, was demonstrating some of her techniques to give Cologne a better idea on how to teach her.

"You've seen my 'Fang Strike', 'Wolf Claw' and 'K-9' already, all that leaves are the phase kicks." explained Rayne

"Phase kicks? Please enlighten me Pup."

Rayne raised an eyebrow at the nickname but ignored it. "Each kick is named after the phases of the moon. There's 'Crescent Moon,'" Rayne Ki Charged and did a back flip, a trail of Ki followed her foot as she kicked, making the crescent shape the move was named after.

Rayne landed and reset herself and charged up again, this time shouting "Half Moon," Rayne did a sharp axe kick with the Ki still trailing her leg.

Resetting herself and charging once again, Rayne did a roundhouse kick while shouting "Gibbous Moon," the trail still visible.

Next, Rayne, now panting heavily, charged up and spun doing a side straight kick "Full Moon!" the Ki followed the path of the kick and dissipated.

"Very good Pup, your..."

"I'm not done yet!" Rayne, now almost exhausted from the frequent Ki Charges, brought her wrists together and did a double palm thrust "New Moon!" the Ki wasn't visible this time, but Cologne could feel that it was there from where she stood.

"...That wasn't a kick." noted the Amazon

"Yeah, and you'd be surprised how many people it catches off guard." Smiled Rayne while on the verge of colapse "The thing is, the other attacks aren't very useful except to set up New Moon and they use up too many charges. I was hoping you'd be able to help me find a way to use the techniques better."

Thinking for a bit, Cologne asks "How many seconds can you hold a charge for?"

"Between 5 to 10."

"During the charge, can you do more than one technique?"

"Dunno, never tried it before." Rayne then powered up another Ki Charge and shouted "Crescent, Half, Gibb-oh!" and fell to the ground in the middle of the 3rd attack, clutching her leg.

"Are you alright Pup?

"Y-yeah, I guess the charge wasn't long enough for 3 attacks." noted Rayne as she slowly stood back up, keeping her weight off of her right leg.

"Well then, I guess you have two options then, either lengthen the charge or speed up the attacks. I suggest that you go back, let your leg heal up and meditate on this. I won't be training you tomorrow but Happosai probably has something planned." Cologne bowed and the wolf girl returned the gesture, she limped out of the cafe and slowly made her way back to the dojo.

* * *

Upon arriving at the dojo some time later, Rayne heard Sarah talking with a familiar voice on the other side of the wall surrounding the Tendo Dojo.

"What the heck are you doing here and why are you wearing your robes?!?" Sarah was asking the unknown person.

"I wanted to help you and Ray with the training!"

_'She sounds familiar, I know I know that voice!' _thought Rayne.

"That's nice but how are you going to help, you're a spell-caster not a fighter!"

_'Spell-caster, it couldn't be...'_ thought Rayne as she broke into a sprint, or as much of a sprint as her limp would allow.

"I can teach them about the elements, how to defend against magic, maybe show them a spell or two."

Rayne quickly rushed through the house and out to the yard, she stopped when she got to the door and saw a short 16 year old girl with very long red hair, a large red bag was slung over her shoulder. She was wearing ornate blue robes with dark green embroidery, a pair leather sandals, and a silver tiara.

"Rebecca!?!" was all Rayne shouted before the mage closed the distance and tackled her to the ground with a hug.

"Miss me?"


	7. The Perv Strikes! Ray Vs Happosai!

After getting Rebecca to let go of her and sit down, Rayne started asking her some questions, starting with "How the heck did you get here?!?"

"Water portal." Smiled the young elementalist.

Sarah clarified. "She just appeared out of the koi pond, she must have been tracking our movements and used the pond as a gate. You should have seen the looks on Akane and Ryoga's faces."

"Well why are you here then, I told you I'd be back in a few weeks." Rayne asked.

"Yeah, but I got bored without you around, didn't you miss me?" Rebecca's hazel eyes began to water up.

Rayne hugged the smaller girl "Of course I did, I just didn't want to drag you around, besides, what's my sister going to do without you?"

Back in Silvergrove, said sister was celebrating having the house to herself... by sleeping in.

"She'll manage," shrugged the mage, "besides I wanted to help." Rebecca smiled.

Sarah adds "She wants to teach Ranma and the others about magic."

"Just the elements! I sense a lot of magic but I don't sense anyone around here that can use magic, not strong magic anyway."

"You're probably sensing the curses. Speaking of those, maybe you might be able to cure them." Rayne says absentmindedly.

Grinning, Rebecca answers "I'll take a look, but I can't make any promises."

Rayne leans on Rebecca, as her leg is still hurting, while Sarah leads the two inside. Akane is watching T.V. while Ranko and Ryoga are playing Shogi.

"I thought you guys were training." noticed Rayne.

"I asked them to rest when Rebecca showed up." Sarah jerked a thumb at Rebecca. "I thought this train-wreck would keep me busy for a while." She finished while she massaged her temples.

Rayne stepped forward and began the introductions "Everyone, this is Rebecca, my girlfriend. Rebecca, that is Akane," indicating the girl on the couch.

"Hi" she waved.

"Ryoga,"

"Hey" he grunted, not taking his eyes off the board for a second.

"and Ranko."

"Yo." also not taking her eyes off the board.

"Rebecca came here because she thought she'd be able to help training you guys."

"How? I don't feel much ki coming off of her." asked Akane.

Rebecca pouted "I may not use ki, but I'm not weak." She made a fireball in her hand and quickly put it out to prove her point.

"What was that?" the tomboy asked, her tone gaining the attention of the Shogi players.

"Magic, I am an elementalist and a skilled one at that." Rebecca said while taking a bow.

"Quit showing off would you." Rayne said as she nudged the mage.

"Rebecca, could you cure my curse?" Asked Ranko, hopeful.

"She'll take a look, but if it's dark magic, and it probably is, she won't be able to help. Heck she can't even get this necklace off." Rayne said as she pulled on the offending piece of jewelry.

"Speaking of that, why did you put that stupid thing on in the first place." Akane asked, Sarah and Rebecca got quiet as if Akane had said the wrong thing.

Looking at the floorboards, Rayne began her story. "It was just after I first transformed, I didn't like what I was becoming. I thought I was going to be a monster, heck the town treated me as such. I had to hide at night or they would tear me limb from limb. The pain from the transformation was driving me nuts and it was around this time when a friend of mine sent me the amulet. The note it came with told me that it would change my gender, but there was a chance that if it might stop my transformations and save the lives of my friends and family, he thought that it might be worth it. I reached the same conclusion so I put it on. I was destroyed when I found out later that night that I still transformed, not only had I lost my humanity, but also my identity. Rebecca finally found a way to return me to my male self but..." Rayne trailed off and limped up to Kasumi's room, tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea." Akane said as she watched the wolf-girl leave the room. Sarah noticing the limp finally.

Rebecca, glaring at the tomboy, began to follow Rayne, she paused at the door and scolded Akane. "No, you didn't know. It wasn't your place to know and now she's reliving something she put behind her all over again."

* * *

In Kasumi's room, Rayne was kneeling next to her pack looking at a picture of her (or rather his) sister and their parents. It was the last picture she had of her parents before they passed away. Talking to herself, Rayne keeps repeating the same thing over and over between sobs. "I am Raymond Hunter, I'm not a monster, I am Raymond Hunter, I'm not a monster."

Rebecca sat next to Rayne and began to hug the distraught girl. "I know who you are, you're my boyfriend and a caring person, not a monster."

The elementalist activates Rayne's necklace and casts a small spell to change his current girl clothes into his male street clothes, a dark green T-shirt and jeans. "You OK?"

"Yeah, much better, thanks." lied the wolf-boy as he returned the hug with one arm, still looking at the photo.

"You ready to come back downstairs?"

"Yeah I guess, just give me a sec." Ray replied as he slowly stood up, leg still giving him problems.

The two exited Kasumi's room and ran into Sarah, who was waiting at the top of the stairs. Sarah was watching as Ray limped over to the stairs.

"What happened to your leg." asked Sarah, who was both trying to take Ray's mind off of the last subject and learn how he was injured.

"Oh, right. I hurt it training. I tried to link the Phase Kicks together during one Ki Charge but when the charge faded during the 3rd kick, my leg kinda gave out."

"You should have had me look at it as soon as you got back!" Sarah scolded "Let me take a look at it." said Sarah as she began probing it for broken bones and strained muscles. "I don't feel anything." noted Sarah.

Akane, who just came upstairs with Kasumi and Ranko, saw Sarah looking at Ray's leg. "Something wrong?"

"Ray hurt his leg. I'm trying to figure out what's wrong but I don't feel anything." Sarah said while still looking at his leg.

"We could let Dr. Tofu take a look." Kasumi added helpfully.

"I don't like doctors." Ray said "They're always trying to get blood samples, trying to figure out what I am.

"Dr. Tofu's different." Ranko said from the railing she was leaning against. "He treats people with dignity. He knows about my curse and is the leading authority on Ki related injuries. He's the only person I trust for treatment."

"Ranko, could you show Ray and Rebecca the way." Sarah asked, she quickly added "I have a feeling that this wasn't caused by over exertion."

"Wait a sec." Rebecca said as she walked back into Kasumi's room. After a small flash she came back out wearing a sky blue tank top and very short beige shorts. Her sandals were still on and she still had her bag. "Don't want to attract too much attention." She said with a wink.

"How did she?" asked Akane, baffled by Rebecca's quick change in clothes.

"She can summon clothes for herself and others." Ray groaned.

"How is that a bad thing?" Akane wondered.

"She can also sew." Ray added. Akane obviously didn't get what he meant, Ranko was getting anxious waiting for so long.

"Alright, if that's all, let's get goin'!" Ranko said as she led the way.

* * *

Later at Dr. Tofu's clinic the sun had just set and Ranko, Ray, and Rebecca were standing, or leaning, at the gate on their way in as Dr. Tofu had just exited the building as he saw them approaching from a distance.

"Hey! Dr. Tofu!" Ranko waved.

"Oh, what can I do for you Ranma?" the good doctor asked.

"My friend here got hurt and we thought you could take a look at him."

"I'll see what I can do, come on in."

Ray sat on an examination table while Rebecca sat in a chair and Ranko leaned on the door frame. Ranko just realized that she forgot to mention one important thing about Tofu _'I forgot to tell him not to mention Kasumi! I just hope he doesn't while being examined, that could hurt.'_

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My leg's sore. I was training and I think I ran out of Ki during an attack, afterward I couldn't put much weight on it."

"Could you remove your pants, I'd like to get a better look at it if I could."

"Alright..." Ray said as he cautiously removed the article of clothing, expecting Tofu to freak out seeing his half-beast form. The doctor, to his credit didn't even flinch and just began looking at the leg.

"It seems that you tried to use Ki that just wasn't there," He consulted a medical book, it was old and had plenty of dust covering it, then he quickly pushed a few pressure points on Ray's leg. "That should do it."

Ray hopped off of the table and tested his leg. "That feels great doc!"

"Is there anything else I should know about you? I might have to treat you again and I'd rather have a file for reference."

"Well..." Ray started "I've got allergies to silver and an herb called wolf's bane. I transform at sun down and..." Rebecca finishes for him by activating Ray's necklace.

"He turns into a girl!" She shouted while letting out a small giggle. Rayne groaned and Ranko smirked.

"So does Ranma, I don't see what's so funny." Tofu said while looking at the mage. "Anything I should know about you just in case I need to treat you?"

"Other the her being able to use magic, not really." Rayne said as she pulled her pants back on.

"Alright, I'd like the three of you to comeback tomorrow."

"Why?" the three chorused.

"Ranma's overdue for a physical, and I'm guessing with your quirks," Tofu pointed at Rayne and Rebecca. "So are the two of you. I'd like to make sure you're healthy and get a baseline for your Ki levels in case something else happens."

Rayne and Ranko both sighed and looked at the ceiling "Why me?"

* * *

It was now pitch black out so the group headed home with Rayne in the lead, testing out her leg to make sure it was healed. Akane was waiting at the gate to greet them while holding a small black piglet.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, hopeful.

"Well he fixed my leg up but..." Rayne said.

"He scheduled us for physicals." Finished Ranko.

Akane just stared and started to laugh, Rebecca could have sworn that the pig was laughing too.

The group made their way into the household, when Rayne whispered to Ranko. "Ranko."

"Yeah?"

"Does Ryoga have a curse?"

"W-Why do you ask?" Ranko began to panic.

"That pig Akane's holding smells like him and has the same Ki signature, heck they're wearing the same bandanna."

Ranko stops Rayne and pulls her to the side. "You can't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you."

"So he does have a curse."

"Yeah, but I knocked him in."

"Wait, what?"

"He followed me to China and I knocked him into the spring of drowned piglet, it was an accident and I swore to him I wouldn't tell a soul. Now he pretends to be Akane's pet to get close to her."

"Does she have any idea?"

"Not a clue."

"This is gonna be fun." Rayne smiled, fangs showing slightly.

* * *

The group sat down to dinner and began eating, Nabiki noticed that they had another guest.

"So how long is this one staying?" Asked the Ice Queen.

"We didn't know she was coming." Sarah said flatly.

"I thought she'd try something like this." Rayne said between bites of dinner.

"Well then, you can pay for her stay." Nabiki stated.

"But..." Rayne and Rebecca started.

"We can't afford to let all of you stay for free," Nabiki continued "We were having trouble making ends meet before you arrived."

"How am I going to get a job? I'm only here for a few weeks. Rayne countered, Rebecca nodded."

"If you can't find one, I'm sure we can work something out..." Nabiki said with a glint in her eye.

Rayne shuddered and finished eating. At the end of the meal, Akane went upstairs leaving P-chan behind, Ranko, Sarah, and Rebecca went out to the dojo, Ranko to train and Sarah and Rebecca to talk. Soun and Genma left to go out drinking, Kasumi was cleaning up after dinner and Nabiki went upstairs to her room. P-chan was about to try and find Akane (tried to go into a closet) when Rayne noticed him.

"Hi there, so you're P-chan."

"Bwee. (Go away Rayne.)"

"I don't know what Akane sees in you."

"Bwee. (I don't care.)"

"Ya know, that dinner wasn't as filling as it could have been," Rayne smiled while showing off her fans as much as possible. "It could have used a side of pork."

"Bwee. (You wouldn't...)

Rayne began licking her lips and the pig began to panic. It's legs were visibly shaking and he began to back against the wall.

"Boo!"

P-chan started running around the house in a panic while Rayne was rolling on the ground laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dojo, Ranko was training while Sarah and Rebecca were talking.

"So what exactally do you want to teach them about magic?" Sarah asked "Because if it's not relevant to what I'm trying to teach, you can go home right now."

"Well, innate elements, how to fight a mage, and that it's not an instant fix like some people believe." The mage said, counting the things off on her fingers as she went.

"Alright that sounds good." Sarah nodded "Those are good but there's something I need your help with as long as you're staying"

"Great!" the young elementalist said while happily jumping up and down. "What do you need?"

Sarah drops her voice to a whisper, "I'm trying to get Ranko used to her female form, she fights it tooth and nail."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Rebecca asked in an equally quiet tone.

"Sew, I'll do the rest." Sarah said with a smile that the mage returned.

* * *

The next day, Ranko, Rayne, and Rebecca were trudging to Dr. Tofu's clinic for their appointments early as they had training to do. The three entered and sat in the waiting room.

"Ranko, you're first." Tofu said. She got out of her seat and followed Tofu into the examination room.

15 minutes later Ranma came back grumbling and sat down. Tofu followed and said "Rayne, you're next."

Rayne entered the examination room and Tofu handed her a hospital gown. "Put this on, I'll be right back."

Rayne began changing, grumbling about the situation when a small blur burst into the room. "Pretty lady!"

"Ahh!" Rayne cried as she tried to swat the blur but it dodged her arm and latched on to her chest.

"Oh, Happosai likes!"

About this time, Ranma and Rebecca had heard Rayne's screams and came to investigate.

"Get offa her ya old perv!" Shouted Ranma as he charged into the room.

Rayne began putting her clothing back on and Rebecca was casting a spell, she glowed blue for a second and then said "Ice Beam!" A sub-zero chill shot out of her index and middle fingers as she pointed at Happosai, he dodged and Rebecca hit Ranma instead, freezing his chest and left arm to the wall.

"Oh, a magical girl, let Happy at her!"

"Not on my watch!" Rayne leapt in front of Happosai to shield Rebecca, Happosai latched on to Rayne again and began nuzzling her through the shirt.

Rebecca activated Rayne's necklace and, with another spell, changed her-now-his clothes. Ray then shouted "Lunar Call!"

Ray began growling as Happosai looked up, wondering where the boobs went. "Wolf Claw!" Happosai was knocked through the window and Ray jumped after him.

"You won't TOUCH Rebecca while she's here." Ray snarled, landing in front of the old perv.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Happosai asked while taking a puff of his pipe.

"Yeah, I will." Ray charged Happosai and shouted "Alpha Wolf!"

"I can dodge all of Ranma's attacks, what makes you think you have a chance of hitting me?" Happosai knocked Ray away with a flick of his silver pipe. Ray clutched the spot on his arm that the pipe touched, it felt as if it was burning.

"Me." Rebecca replied, she had followed the fighters out of the building (using the door), She turned to Ray and started to emit a faint green glow "Agility!"

Ray's attacks gained even greater speed but Happosai was still one step ahead. "That's good, but not good enough!"

Ray hopped back and glanced at Rebecca. The mage nodded at Ray and began casting another spell. Ray charged at Happosai, who was puffing on his pipe again, for another attack. Ray and Rebecca then shouted in unison "Frost Claw!" Rebecca's spell began to manifest around Ray's arm as ice formed on the fur, the attack tore through the air and Happosai jumped back, his leg barely getting touched, but it was enough to freeze it. He fell to the ground as he landed, not expecting the freezing effect to occur.

"How dare you team up on an old man!" Happosai shouted from his place on the ground. "You couldn't beat me alone so you cheated!"

"You touched me!" Ray said as he stood over the old lech. "Wolf..."

"Happo-Fire Burst!" Happosai threw a bomb at Ray and he slashed it with his claw, it exploded in his face knocking him into a wall.

"It's not over till it's over." Happosai said as he focused his Ki to melt the ice.

"I couldn't agree more," Ray said as he pulled himself out of the wall. "Rebecca, stay out of this, now it's just you and me."

"Ray! I can..." Rebecca started, Dr. Tofu and Ranko, who had changed because the ice binding her melted, ran out of the clinic and up to Rebecca at that moment

"Please, just stay back," Ray interrupted. "This is something I've got to do alone. Keep Rebecca safe, would you?" Directing the last comment at Ranko, Ray and Happosai continued their fight.

Rebecca and Ranko nodded and the group backed away. Tofu pulled out his clipboard and began jotting a few notes down about Ray while he fought.

"What are ya' doin' Doc?" Ranko asked as she watched Tofu take notes, remembering what Ray said about doctors.

"Well, if I can't give him a physical, I've got to get as much info as possible in case he gets hurt. This at least gives me a base for his Ki levels and his combat strength."

"Alright, I guess that's important, considering that he's fighting the old perv." Ranko said while watching the fight unfold.

"Bomb!" Tofu shouted. Ranko and Tofu scattered, Rebecca didn't. The bomb went off and Ranko began to worry.

"Rebecca!" Ranko ran into the smoke cloud and saw Rebecca standing there with a wall of stone between her and the remains of the bomb.

"What?" she asked innocently tilting her head to the side.

"N-never mind." Ranko said, shocked that she was unharmed.

Tofu was busy jotting down notes about Ray in his clipboard for future reference as the physicals were all but canceled.

* * *

Ray and Happosai were circling each other waiting for the other to make the first move, when Ray was between Happosai and the others, he smiled."

"You're good, but can you both fight me and protect your girl?" He began throwing bombs, several at Ray but a few at Rebecca.

"No!" Ray shouted, he dodged the bombs targeted at him and intercepted all but one that were going for Rebecca. The two he intercepted exploded in his hands and the third landed right next to Rebecca. Ray sensed a mana surge coming from Rebecca and smiled _'I keep forgetting she can do that.'_

"Ha! You couldn't protect her. You're a failure." Happosai gloated.

Ray pulled himself out of the smoke cloud he was in as the bombs he intercepted exploded. "I wouldn't say that..." He then charged the short man, attacking with wild abandon.

Happosai looked beyond Ray and saw a wall where the bomb exploded. Cursing his luck he began to fight back. Ray was on the defensive, dodging pipe attacks while blocking all others, barely getting his own attacks in. Happosai then jumped up with the sun at his back and launched an armful of bombs at Ray, hoping that the sun would blind the wolf long enough for them to explode. Ray's enhanced hearing picked up the fuses sizzling and he rolled out of the way.

_'Damn there's no way I can get the upper-hand.' _Thought Ray _'Between that pipe and those bombs, man are those bombs getting on my nerves, I wonder how many he's got in there...' _Ray rolled away from a few more explosives. _'wonder if he's ever been hit by those things... That's it!' _Ray grabbed a bomb out of the next volley and threw it back at the perv. "Catch!"

***Boom* **both the bomb that Ray threw and the ones Happosai threw blew up.

"Got 'em!" Ray smiled as he waited for the smoke to clear.

"You think you're the first person to try and use my bombs against me?" Happosai shouted from the smoke cloud

"No, just the first to use it as a distraction! Wolf Claw!" The attack came from behind and hit home and Happosai went flying into a wall, he was knocked out cold.

Rebecca and Ranko ran up to Ray "Way to go! You destroyed that perv." Ranko congratulated.

"Yeah, but could you guys do me a favor?"

"Yeah!" Rebecca happily said.

"Make the world stops spinning." Ray then passed out on the spot, exhausted from the fight, taking several bombs point-blank didn't help much either.

Ranko and Rebecca looked at each other then back at Ray. Ranko then bent over and said "I'll grab the legs, you grab the arms."


	8. Might vs Magic

AN: Someone might be slightly out of character.

* * *

After getting patched up by Dr. Tofu, Ray, Ranko, and Rebecca headed back to the dojo. Upon entering the grounds, Ryoga was still punching the ground to do Sarah's technique and Akane was breaking bricks. Sarah called Rebecca over to her while Ray rested in a lawn chair, still tired from the fight with Happosai, and Ranko started a kata.

"Rebecca, I'd like you to spar with Akane, Ryoga, and Ranko to give these three a demonstration on magic."

"Sure I'd love to." Rebecca replied while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Um, not to sound ungrateful," Akane started "But I don't want to hurt her."

"Then you've passed your control training, as long as you always keep that fear with you but don't let it control you, you'll do fine." Sarah explained.

"So who goes first?" Ranko asked while doing a few stretches.

Sarah shook her head "No, you don't understand. I want all three of you to fight Rebecca at the same time."

"What!" Ranko, Ryoga, and Akane shouted.

Rebecca stood on one side of the koi pond after having changed back into her robes and the 3 martial artists stood on the other, Sarah was reffing the match next to Ray who was watching from his chair. The mage was emitting a slight yellow glow and Ray was grinning, "This is going to be a short fight" the wolf-boy whispered to Sarah. Rebecca had vines slowly making their way up around Akane, Ryoga, and Ranko and the three didn't even know it.

"Ready? Go!" Shouted Sarah.

Rebecca shouted "Constrict!" the vines quickly tightened around Akane and Ryoga, binding them in place. Only Ranko's danger sense and speed saved her from the same fate.

"Akane and Ryoga are defeated!" Sarah judged.

"Hey! we're not beat yet!" Ryoga argued. He and Akane struggled against the vines but couldn't break them.

"Look pretty beaten to me." noted Sarah as she turned back to the match.

"That was a cheap trick." Ranko yelled.

"Well it worked, and one piece of advice... DON'T GIVE A MAGE TIME TO CAST! Rock Cannon!"

A rock, about the size of a softball, popped out of the ground, floated in the air for a second in front of Rebecca, then quickly flew at Ranko who dodged the attack by leaning backwards.

"Thanks for the advice, I won't." Ranko quickly tried to close the distance between the two.

"Not fast enough! Spire!" A stalagmite shot out of the ground cutting Ranko's advance off, the martial artist back flipped away rested for a moment. _'dang I can't get close enough to hit her!'_

"I'd keep moving if I were you." Rebecca smiled as she began casting. "Searing Beam!"

Ranko quickly rolled out of the way and looked at the scorched spot on the ground where she was just a second ago. _'Woah hot! Wait, that gives me an idea.'_ She stood up and smiled "Bet you can't hit me with that."

"Oh yeah?" Rebecca began casting the same spell "Searing Beam!"

Ranko held her hands up to block the incoming heat beam with one arm and shouted "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" A whirlwind shot out of her other extended fist and traveled at Rebecca who wasn't expecting a counter attack from that range. The mage took the attack full blast and was knocked 20 feet back into the dojo wall and fell to her knees. Ranko fell over holding her side as it had burns all over it, her clothes in tatters. Ray jumped into action.

"Who won?" Akane asked from her bound position.

"No one." Ray said as he rushed over to check on Rebecca who was roughed up from Ranko's last attack. He picked up the girl and took her to the chair that he was using earlier.

Rebecca released Akane and Ryoga from their bindings and rested while the previously bound fighters helped Ranko over to the Koi pond to cool her burns. Sarah rushed over to the burned fighter, thinking that she had the worse injuries of the two, and began to examine him. "Thank god, it's nothing severe, it's just going to sting for awhile."

"I thought she was going to dodge it." Rebecca said weakly.

"You're lucky she's as strong as she is, otherwise you could have killed her."

"Here, put this on her," Rebecca ripped a piece of her robe off and whispered "Frost" chilling the piece of fabric to sub zero temperatures. "It should help."

Taking the cloth, Sarah wrapped it around Ranko's left arm as it took most of the blast. The effects were instant as Ranko began to relax, pain subsiding.

"Everyone into the dojo, we've got some things to explain to you." Sarah said.

* * *

After cleaning up from the fight the group went into the Dojo at Sarah's request. Ryoga helping Ranko walk and Ray carrying Rebecca.

"Do you want me to explain the elements now?" Rebecca asked the martial arts master.

"Only if you're feeling up to it." Sarah replied, noting the strain in the mage's voice.

"I still don't understand how this will help us." Akane said while taking a seat.

"I don't understand why Sarah's even bothering to teach a klutz like you." Ranko countered, then took Ryoga's fist to the face.

"How dare you insult Akane! Ranma Saotome pre..."

"SIT DOWN!" Sarah yelled. "Now listen and learn something." Everyone who was still standing sat.

"I've already heard this a few times before, let me know when you're done." Ray said as he set Rebecca down and got comfortable, sitting against the wall.

Rebecca took a deep breath and started "Mana is in the air around us, mages such as myself use it to cast our spells. We only channel the mana, acting as a guide, but this takes a toll on the body. Mana is made up of the natural elements of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth and they make up everything in the world."

"But we learned in school that there's a periodic table of elements." Akane interrupted.

Glaring at the tomboy, Rebecca said "Solids, liquids, gasses, and plasma."

"Oh." Akane slumped in her chair.

"As I was saying, these elements make up everything in the world. To cast a fireball, I would channel a small amount of mana of the 'fire' element." Rebecca then demonstrates by creating a fireball in her hand "Magic isn't all powerful though, mages need to be careful or they'll suffer mana burn. Channeling mana puts a strain on the body and if I were to channel too much mana at once I would become seriously ill." The elementalist paused and made sure everyone understood. "The reason I'm explaining this is because that move Ranko took me out with, used a tiny amount of mana."

"You mean I can use magic?" Ranko asked. _'maybe I can cure my own curse'_

"No, but you could enhance your attacks by channeling a small amount of mana, Ray's rival does it all the time."

"What about my Bakusai Tenketsu?" asks Ryoga

"No, that's all Ki, it just has an elemental effect." Sarah explained.

Rebecca continued "Everyone also has an innate element. A person's personality and fighting style are reflected by their element. Someone who's element is 'Fire' would have a short fuse and be very passionate. They'd focus on pure power lacking defense." Rebecca explained and then looked to Akane "You have an innate element of 'Fire.'" She continued "A person who is steadfast in their beliefs, stubborn even. These people usually can take a lot of punishment but are quite sluggish. They would be of the 'Earth' element." Rebecca then indicated Ryoga, "You are of the 'Earth' element."

At that moment Kasumi entered the Dojo with several glasses of lemonade."Would anyone like something to drink?" Everyone grabbed a glass, except Ray who was fast asleep.

Continuing where she left off. Rebecca explained "Just like the 'Wind', one who is quick to act usually without thinking. They'd strike fast but can't take a solid hit." Rebecca smiled as Akane and Ryoga both pointed at Ranko "Yes, Ranko, you are an innate of the 'Wind' element. Last there is the 'Water' element, they tend to go with the flow, letting the situation solve itself and only intervening when absolutely necessary. In a fight they are usually 5 steps ahead of their opponent and use their opponent's attacks against them. Kasumi's innate element is 'Water'."

"What?!" Akane, Ryoga, and Ranko asked.

"I said everyone has an innate element and I meant everyone." Rebecca said.

"Actually, that's not too far from how I used to fight." Kasumi said, thinking back to when she practiced the art.

Kasumi smiled "All I can do is counter and redirect attacks, I just let my opponents beat themselves by using their strengths against them. I won a yearly tournament without throwing a punch."

"What tournament? I don't remember you practicing the art." Akane asked, trying to remember when Kasumi was in a martial arts tournament. Rebecca nudged Ray to wake him up.

"You were too young to remember but there was an annual beach side fighting tournament about a year before mom passed away. Father brought me and Dr. Tofu was there to help with any injuries the fighters would incur. Tofu got more than he bargained for..."

* * *

*Flashback*

A much younger Kasumi was standing in the middle of a stone platform fighting a boy with blond hair about her age and height, he was wearing a black gi with red trim.

**"In the finals I was up against a young american boy who throughout the tournament took pleasure in breaking his opponents. He'd break their arms and legs, and then pummel them until they passed out. Tofu took it upon himself to treat all of his opponents to make sure they got the best care possible."**

The boy charged at Kasumi and threw a left hook at her head that she ducked and placed her hand on his bicep, the power that was in the attack was transferred back to the boy's arm and it snapped, the boy screamed.

**"He put everything he had into his attacks and I countered every one of them using his own power against him.**.."

The boy then tried to hit Kasumi with a roundhouse kick that she ducked under, he followed up with and axe kick. Kasumi placed her hand on ankle when she blocked, and the boy once again screamed in pain from the power of his own attack.

**"but he used so much power, he ended up breaking his own bones. After I noticed that, I tried to use some of Tofu's pressure points to end the match before he hurt himself further..."**

Kasumi rushed up to the boy but he backhanded her across the ring. The boy slowly stood up on his one good leg and limped over to Kasumi's prone form "I'm not going to let a stupid girl like you BEAT ME!"

**"but I couldn't get close enough! I came up with a plan to counter one of his attacks by pushing a pressure point and work from there."**

The boy pulled back and punched at Kasumi with everything he had, she rolled out of the way at the last second and began pushing pressure points on his arm, immobilizing it.

**"It worked, but he refused to give up and kept fighting with his broken limbs..."**

The boy looked at his useless right arm as it hung limply at his side and then pulled back with his left. "I am unstoppable!" Kasumi was caught by surprise, she didn't think he'd continue to keep fighting and wasn't ready for the attack. The boy punched Kasumi in the stomach, hard.

**"his overexertion shattered what was left of the bone in his arm and almost knocked me out."**

The boy howled in pain as his punch connected with Kasumi. Kasumi slowly got up and felt her ribs, they were cracked. She ran over to the boy while he was in pain and applied a few more pressure points to his neck, putting him to sleep.

**"I finally managed to apply a pressure point to his neck and put him to sleep. It was declared that I won the match by K.O. After the match Dr. Tofu examined the boy's injuries."**

Kasumi was standing outside Tofu's makeshift office while he examined the boy. He walked out and gave everyone the news. "It's been broken in so many places, I'd need an X-ray to get an exact count." He adjusted his glasses "I'm afraid that the boy will never be able to use his left arm again." The crowd began to disperse and Kasumi slipped into the boy's room to look at him.

**"I wanted to see how bad it was so I went to visit him, he was conscious and glaring at me."**

"I'll never be able to use my arm again and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!!" The boy yelled.

"But, I never tried to hurt you."

"I don't care, I will get my revenge on you Kasumi Tendo or my name isn't Rex Gingell!"

**"He said that he blamed me for his injuries and would get his revenge on me. I haven't seen him sense but..."

* * *

**

"I know he'll be back some day." Kasumi finished, apparently saddened by her story.

"Well, if he wants to get at ya, he's gonna have ta go through me!" Ranko said, trying to cheer the girl up.

"And me." Akane added.

"That's a nice thought but you two can't guard me every hour of every day." Kasumi thought aloud.

"That's true," Sarah said. She then turned to Kasumi "We'll just have to get you back into shape so you can defend yourself."

"I'd be glad to help." Ray offered.

"But you have your own training to worry about, I don't want to be a bother..." Kasumi said in protest.

"Not with the training, I'll help with the cooking so you have more free time to train." Ray finished.

"Why don't we start now?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, I'd need to see you fight to get a gauge on your skills" Sarah said while her eyes wandered around the dojo to find an opponent for her. "Akane, could you spar with your sister?"

"Yeah, I want to see what she can do!" Akane said enthusiastically.

"Alright then, Kasumi, could you go get changed into something that you can fight in?" Sarah asked the homemaker.

"OK. I'll be right back." She looked to Ray and asked "Could Rayne help me out?" emphasizing the name.

Rebecca caught on and activated the necklace before he could answer. "Go, I'll be waiting."

Rayne stood up and followed Kasumi to her room. "I don't know what you'd need help with." Rayne said when they got there.

Kasumi began to explain why she brought Rayne with her. "I haven't fought in years. Most of my fighting clothes don't fit anymore and I thought that..."

Rayne finished for her. "You could borrow something, right?" Kasumi nodded. "Of course you can, here let's take a look at what I've got."

Rayne began fishing through her pack, looking for something that would fit Kasumi, they settled on a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants. "You're not going to win any beauty pageants but it should be good enough for you to train in."

"Thank you! I promise to return these." Kasumi said as she began changing clothes.

"We're even, you gave me those shoes so you can keep these." Rayne said as she turned to leave and give Kasumi some privacy. "I'll go let the others know that you'll be down in a bit."

Rayne walked back to the dojo and saw Akane doing some stretches while the others were talking. She sat down next to Rebecca who asked "What did Kasumi need help with?"

"She needed something to train in so I gave her some of my clothes."

"Anything I made?" The mage asked.

"You'll see, she'll be down in a bit." Rayne said, Rebecca pouted.

Kasumi had entered the dojo with Nabiki right behind her, holding her camera.

"Haven't seen Kasumi fight in a while, figured I'd get some pictures." Nabiki said as she sat down.

"Ya sure you're not just getting pictures of Akane for Kuno?" Ranko asked. Rayne looked at the wanna be photographer.

"Well if I can kill two birds with one stone, all the better." Nabiki replied with a grin, she then turned to Rayne. "You find a job yet?"

"I'm gonna help out around the house with the cooking and the cleaning." Rayne replied.

"That's a nice thought, but it doesn't make us any money," Nabiki pointed out. "and money is the problem."

Rayne frowned "Well I already promised Kasumi I would so I don't have time to get one anymore."

"We'll work something out. Talk to me after the match." Nabiki said as she took a few pictures of Kasumi stretching.

Kasumi and Akane finished their stretches and took stances on opposite sides of the dojo. Sarah stood up and walked between the two Tendos. "The first person to give up loses, ready?" the 2 girls nodded "Go!"

Akane began to charge at Kasumi, right arm pulled back for a punch, and then stopped. "Why'd ya stop!" Ranko shouted from the sidelines.

"I can't hit her... she's Kasumi. She hasn't done anything wrong!" Akane explained.

"Don't be such a wuss!" Ranko shouted.

"Quit calling me names!" Akane shouted back. This gave Kasumi an idea to get the match underway.

"Aww, widdle baby want her bottle?" Kasumi taunted.

"What did you call me!?" Akane asked.

"A baby. All you do is whine and complain." Kasumi taunted again, trying to get Akane to attack so they could start.

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Akane charged at Kasumi and threw a strong right haymaker at her sister.

Kasumi ducked under the attack and grabbed Akane's arm. She turned her back and pulled the younger girl over her shoulder. Akane landed on her back, hard. "Give up?" Kasumi asked in her sweet tone.

"NO!" Akane shouted, she got back up and threw a combination of punches and kicks at her older sister. Kasumi just dodged between most of them only taking a few glancing blows until Akane overextended a punch.

Kasumi grabed her sister's arm again, this time twisting it behind her back, then she kicked out Akane's legs, bringing the younger girl to her knees. Kasumi began to apply pressure to the hold and asked again "Give up?"

"Yes!" Akane quick said. Kasumi let go of her hold and Akane just sat there stunned. _'Kasumi beat me... **Kasumi** beat me!'_ Akane was angry because she was beaten by Kasumi, and surprised that Kasumi beat her so quickly.

"You're very good, all you need to do is work on your speed a bit." Sarah said. "You and Ranko should train together, you'll probably get better faster that way."

Akane finally snapped out of her stupor. "Why can't I train with Kasumi?"

"You're styles don't complement each other and she needs to work on speed, not power. You need to work on defense so you should train with Ryoga over there."

_'Yes! finally a chance for me to get close to Akane!' _the part-time pig thought.

"But Rebecca said I was a power fighter who didn't focus on defense." Akane pointed out.

"You are, but until you can take a few blows and overpower your opponents you need to protect yourself to an extent. Right now you'll go down with one good knock to the head." Sarah, emphasized her point by taking a swing at Akane and stopping just before she connected with the girl's head.

"Well, there is another solution..." Rayne thought aloud.

"Let's hear it." Akane asked. Sarah began glaring at Rayne for bringing it up.

"Armor, you're a power fighter so mobility isn't as important. Just get some heavy armor that takes a lot of punishment and you'd be set."

"Martial artists don't wear armor." Akane said, dismissing the idea entirely.

"Hey, just give it a shot, if you don't like it then we can work on toughening your body. The extra weight would be good for your strength training too." Rayne then stood up and began to walk out of the dojo, Nabiki followed.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Nabiki shouted at Rayne.

"Oh, Nabiki. I told you I don't have time to get a job right now." Rayne said, guessing what she wanted.

"I know, I have a proposition for you..." the Ice Queen paused waiting for Rayne to take the bait.

"Alright, what is it?" Rayne bit.

"Kuno came over asking for pictures of 'the wolf goddess' and I guess that would be you."

"That psycho? Yeah, I ran into him when Ranma and I were touring the area."

"Well that psycho is rich so if you were to pose in a photo shoot for me you'd be off the hook."

Rayne raised an eyebrow "Exactly what kind of photo shoot are we talking about here? Cause there's no way I'd pose nude for a creep like him." The wolf-girl shuddered at the thought.

"Nothing like that, just dress up in a few outfits, I take a few photos, and we're done, won't take more than a couple of hours."

"Well, only if Rebecca is there, she get's veto power on the outfits."

"Why?"

"If she doesn't want me to be seen in them then it's her call. She's my girlfriend so she get's a say. It's better than giving me veto power cause I'd just say no to everything."

"I see, well go grab Rebecca, we have some shopping to do." Nabiki smiled as she turned away.

Rayne turned and re-entered the dojo to retrieve Rebecca, what she saw startled her. Ranko was running away from Ryoga, who was trying to pound her and Akane was standing in the corner fuming. Sarah was trying to get them to calm down to no avail. Rebecca was rolling on the floor laughing, unable to control herself.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Rayne asked Rebecca who had just caught her breath.

"Ranko made a joke about how Akane couldn't fit into any armor so why should we even try and Ryoga's defending her honor." The mage burst into laughter again as Ranko dodged another punch.

"Save me! The big strong man is going to hurt little ole' me!" Ranko said, making another joke out of the situation.

"Ranko, come here!" Rayne shouted

"Ranko kicks Ryoga in the stomach and then jumps over to Rayne "Yeah?"

Rayne begins to "You might want to give those two time to cool off Ranko. We've got some shopping to do and you're welcome to come along."

"Shopping!?!?" The mage bolted up, grabbed the wolf-girl's and the other redhead's arms and hauled them out of the dojo at breakneck speeds.

"This is going to be a long day" Rayne mumbled to herself.


	9. Shopping, Sugar, and Shampoo?

Rayne, Ranko, Rebecca (now in a sky blue blouse and matching skirt), and Nabiki were going through the shopping district. Rayne and Ranko were depressed while Rebecca and Nabiki were looking for shops to get

"So, how did ya get roped into this?" Ranko asked.

"Well, Nabiki is making me pay rent for all the food and water and such for Sarah, Rebecca, and myself and I don't have time to get a job so..."

"So she scheduled a photo shoot." Ranko finished for the wolf-girl. "Figures, she's been selling pictures of me an' Akane to Kuno for a while now."

"It's not so bad. I'm going to get some new clothes out of this." Rayne said, trying to stay optimistic.

"But you're a guy! Why would you ever wear anything that they'd pick out for you?" Ranko asked, baffled at Rayne's positive attitude.

"Yeah, but they're just clothes, I'm still me no matter what I wear. I'd look a little funny wearing a tux or a guy's swimsuit as a girl and woman's undergarments just fit better than guy's when you're a girl." Rayne explained.

"But isn't that cross dressing?" Ranko asked.

"I don't see how, when I'm a guy I wear guy clothes, when I'm a girl I wear girl clothes. If anyone's cross dressing it's you." Rayne pointed out.

"Hey, I ain't no perv!" Ranko yelled.

"I didn't say you were, I just said you were cross dressing." Rayne said.

"Well boys," Nabiki said "let's get started, Rayne you come with me and Saotome, you can go with Rebecca."

"Wait," Ranko asked "why are we splitting up?"

"I need Rayne because I don't know her measurements so she needs to try on everything I pick out, Rebecca wanted to go to the costume shop to get some ideas."

"Ideas?" Ranko asked.

"I told you, she sews." the wolf-girl reminded.

"Wait, Rebecca supposed to be watching over your purchases." Rayne protested.

"I told her she can get whatever she wants" Rebecca answered.

"Wonderful." Rayne said as she rolled her eyes.

"Shall we get going?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rebecca shouted. She grabbed Ranko's hand and took off down the street.

"Meet in front of the ice cream parlor!" Ranko shouted as she was dragged around a corner.

* * *

Rebecca was switching clothes while Ranko was leaning against a wall.

"What do you think of this one?" the mage asked, wearing a maid outfit.

"I guess it's nice." Ranko replied while staring at the ceiling.

"You're not even looking." Rebecca whined.

"I'm a guy, I don't wear that kind of stuff."

"You're a girl right now." Rebecca said as she went back and changed again.

"I don't wear girl's clothes."

"How about a little challenge?" Rebecca asked, now wearing a nurses outfit.

"Ranma Saotome doesn't back down from a challenge."

Rebecca walks over to a rack, grabbing items from off of it. "I challenge you to wear these," she holds up some lace bras and panties "for a week."

"I'll look silly in those as a guy." Ranko pointed out.

"Sarah did say to stay female for your training so it won't be a problem."

"Alright, what do I get if I win?"

"I'll teach you a technique."

"You're not a fighter, what can you teach me?"

"Augmentation, how to power up your attacks with mana."

Ranko thought about it, then grabbed the garments out of Rebecca's hand"Alright, you're on!"

"Good."_

* * *

_

Rayne and Nabiki were in a woman's clothing shop, Nabiki had several dresses and Rayne kept changing into them, tossing out the ones that were too small and too big.

"How many dresses did you get?" Rayne asked as she tossed out another one."

"30" Nabiki said as she picked up the latest rejection and put it back on the rack.

"30! why so many?"

"I wanted to see what fit you, then we can go from there."

Rayne stepped out wearing a form fitting black dress, it shimmered in the light. "How's this one?"

Nabiki looked at the price tag. "Yeah, we can get this one, now to get you a swimsuit."

"I have a swimsuit." the wolf-girl replied.

"Not the one I'm thinking of." Nabiki said with a grin, Rayne groaned as she went back into the changing room to change out.

* * *

Ranko and Rebecca met up with Nabiki and Rayne at the ice cream parlor as planned, Nabiki, Rayne, and Rebecca took a seat while Ranko walked up to the counter.

"Hello there miss, what can I get for you?" the clerk asked.

"I don't know, they alllllll look sooooooo good." Ranko said, talking like a ditz. Rayne was trying to figure out what she was doing while Nabiki began looking through Rebecca's purchases.

_'Hmm, a couple costumes, there's a few bras... wait. These are Ranko's size...' _Nabiki thought while going through the bag.

"The flavor of the day is always a good choice." The clerk pointed out to Ranko.

"OK, could I three scoops of that pleeeeeease?" Ranko began to bat her eyes at the boy.

A trickle of blood began to leak from the clerk's nostril. "A-alright, one flavor of the day."

Ranko then began to dig into her pockets for change, bending over slightly, showing a bit more cleavage, "How much do I owe you?"

"I-it's on the house." The clerk handed Ranko her ice cream and she went over to Nabiki and sat down next to her. Rayne began to smile.

After paying for their ice cream, Ranko sat down opposite of Rayne and Rebecca, next to Nabiki.

"That was sneaky." Rayne said.

"What was?" Ranko asked.

"You know what you did." Rayne replied. Rebecca had no idea what was going on.

"He got what he wanted and I got what I wanted, no harm done." Ranko said as she took a bite of her ice cream

"She does this all the time, don't bother." Nabiki added.

"Does what, what's going on?" Rebecca asked, trying to figure out what the others were talking about.

"She flirted with the clerk to get free food." Rayne said, Rebecca was astonished.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't do it." Ranko said as she stuck out her tongue and began eating very quickly.

"I'd slow down on that if I were you Saotome" Nabiki said as she watched the girl destroy the treat.

"I'll show you!" Rayne stood up, unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt and adjusted herself. She then walked over to the counter, there was a different clerk standing there.

"Hi there cutie, could I get a bowl of ice cream?"

"Yeah, what flavor would you like?"

Rayne stretched her back as she looked at the flavor list above the clerk, sticking her breasts out. "How... about... vanilla."

The clerk's nose began to bleed slightly. "O-OK, how many scoops?"

Rayne bent over and looked at the size of the scoops, showing cleavage. "Three sounds good, with chocolate sauce and a cherry on top."

The clerk makes the bowl and hands it to Rayne who grabs the cherry and licks the ice cream off of it.

"It's on the house miss." the boy smiled as Rayne walked back to her seat.

"You're pretty good at that." Nabiki pointed out. "you even got an extra scoop."

"I feel so dirty." Rayne said as she began eating her treat, Rebecca and Ranko began to laugh.

"So that's what you meant, I can do that." Rebecca said as she stood up.

"Great, now look what you started." Rayne said to Ranko who was massaging her brain freeze.

Rebecca skipped over to the clerk and bowed quickly, chest shaking while she bowed. The clerk's nose had just been cleaned up from Rayne and it started bleeding again as soon has he saw Rebecca.

"W-what can I get you."

Rebecca jumped up to get a better look at the flavors and the clerk had to pinch his nose. "Could I get a bowl of chocolate ice cream?"

"H-how many scoops?"

"I'd like three."

The clerk began scooping the ice cream and Rebecca jumped up to watch.

"Here you go little lady, on the house."

Rebecca turned around quickly, sides of her skirt flying up and then quickly turned back. "I almost forgot to get my friend something."

"How about a bowl of vanilla?"

"That sounds good."

The clerk scooped up three scoops into a bowl and gave it to Rebecca "No charge, have a great day."

Rebecca sat down and handed her extra bowl to Nabiki who whistled at her "Impressive, now let me show you girls how it's done."

Nabiki walked up to the clerk who recognized her. "N-Nabiki, what can I do for you?"

"Could I get four bowls of ice cream? One vanilla, one chocolate, one rocky-road, and one cherry?"

"Sure, that will be..."

"Free, or your girlfriend will see the pictures I have of you."

The clerk gulped and handed over the bowls "Thank you, come again."

Nabiki sat down and passed an extra bowl to everyone. "Blackmail beats seduction, every time."

Ranko shakes her head. "The Ice Queen strikes again."

* * *

The group finished their ice cream and began heading back to the dojo. They were passing the vacant lot when Nabiki pulled Ranko over to the side. "I see you bought a bra."

"What! No I..." Ranko protested.

"It's your size, anything you care to share?"

Ranko sighed in defeat "Rebecca challenged me ta wear that for the next week."

"I see, I should set odds for how long you'll last."

"Whatever, just leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that Saotome, you still owe me a bit of money. Why not do another photo shoot? I might be able to pay off your debt with photo's of you in a bra, Kuno would pay big bucks for those, not to mention Happosai."

"If it gets ya off my back, fine."

"Good, I'll see you and Rayne bright and early."

_'Wait, what did I just get myself into?' _Ranko shook her head and then ran to catch up to Rebecca. "What were ya saying before about using Mana ta strengthen my attacks?"

"About that," Rebecca thought about it for a second before continuing "Rayne's rival somehow mixes Ki and Mana to create elemental attacks. He channels both of them into his sword but aside from that I don't know how he actually combines them. He also uses an equal amount of Mana and Ki but you can't channel nearly that much."

"Oh, so I won't be able ta do that?" Ranko was disheartened at the thought being crushed.

"I didn't say that!" Rebecca smacked the depressed girl in the head "You won't be able to do much other than strengthen or alter the attacks you already know. I doubt you'll be able to create new ones like he does. You just need a bit of practice and I'd be happy to help."

"How can you help? Ya said it yourself, ya don't know how ta combine Ki with Mana."

"No, but I can help you learn how to channel Mana, you'll have to do the rest yourself."

"Great!" Ranko yelled "I'm going ta love training!"

"That reminds me, I need to make a battle dress for you." Rebecca said.

"Battle dress?" Ranko and Nabiki asked.

"I'll show you," Rayne said "Rebecca, would you do the honors?"

Rayne's shirt quickly became a silver leather halter top that left her midriff showing, a wolf howling at the moon was embroidered onto the back. The sleeves were made of chain mail and came to her elbows. Her pants shifted into a ruffled black skirt that came to her knees with slits up the sides to allow more freedom of movement. The skirt was lined with chain mail as well for further protection. A brown leather glove appeared on her left hand, the fingers removed. Her shoes were removed leaving her transformed feet bare along with her clawed arm. Rayne glared at Rebecca as Ranko and Nabiki examined her outfit.

"How do ya get that off?" Ranko asked when she noticed that there were no zippers or buttons anywhere on the outfit.

"I can't," Rayne frowned "Rebecca has to return it with her magic."

"So that's what ya meant when ya said she can sew." Ranko said, continuing to examine the outfit. "I don't want anything that I can't take off."

"I could just make one with a zipper or buttons."

"Kuno would pay big bucks to see you in that outfit." Nabiki added. "Could you wear that for part of the photo shoot?"

Just then a bicycle bell was heard in the distance and Nabiki took a step away from Ranko. Soon after a bike landed on the previously mentioned martial artist. Riding that bike was Shampoo.

"Nihao Airen! Who you?" The amazon asked Rebecca as she dismounted her bike.

"I'm Rebecca and I'm..." Rayne quickly put her hand over the mage's mouth.

"She's a friend of mine." Rayne finished. As she lowered her hand she whispered Rebecca. "Don't let her know you're a mage. At least not yet."

"Why?" She whispered back.

"I'm training under her great-grandmother and Sarah doesn't have the best relationship with them. She thinks that they might try and pull something." Rayne explained.

"Wolf-girl, why you whisper?" Shampoo asked, trying to listen in. Ranko had finally gotten out from under the bike and was beginning to stand up when Shampoo grabbed a kettle out of the basket on her bike and poured the hot water on Ranko.

"I was... um... telling her who you are!" Rayne lied.

"I Shampoo, amazon warrior, what more to tell?" Shampoo replied.

"That's just what I told her." Rayne continued to lie... badly.

Nabiki, watching from a safe distance thought _'She is so bad a lying, I should teach her a thing or two, good thing Shampoo isn't the brightest person around.'_

"Where Wolf-girl get clothes?" Shampoo asked when she noticed Rayne's battle dress.

"It's my battle dress, Rebecca made it for me. I was just showing Ranma and Nabiki it when you showed up."

"Battle dress? You fighting someone?" Shampoo asked, looking around for another figher.

"No, just showing them what it looks like." Rayne replied, glad to finally be off the topic of her whispering.

"How about Wolf-girl fight Shampoo. Show dress off better. Great-grandmother say you need more training." Shampoo smiled as she pulled her scimitar out from the basket in the bike.

_'That shouldn't even fit in there!' _Rebecca thought as she saw the weapon.

"I guess a short spar would be fine." Rayne said as she walked over to the lot and relaxed into her battle stance.

Nabiki quickly added "Without the kisses of death and marriage."

_'Almost forgot those, I should remember to thank Nabiki later' _Rayne thought.

"Shampoo agree, mercenary girl be judge." Shampoo said as she hopped over to her bike and picked it up, taking it with her to the lot. She slowly slid into a stance.

Nabiki walked between the fighters and raised her arm. "Ready?" Both fighters nodded. Nabiki quickly dropped her arm "Go!"

Rayne rushed Shampoo who just stood there with her blade held out in front of her.

_'Last time she just kept attacking, swinging wildly. I wonder what she has planned.' _Rayne thought as she broke off her rush and quickly jumped to the right, sensing danger just before she got to Shampoo.

"Why you stop? Scared?" Shampoo taunted.

_'She's up to something, I know it. Guess there's only one way to find out.'_

Rayne charged Shampoo again, when she got close Shampoo kicked at her legs trying to trip her, when Rayne jumped over it, the scimitar followed. Rayne couldn't move out of the way while in the air so she took the attack in her left shoulder where the chain mail would take most of the damage. Still in the air, Rayne countered the slashing attack with "Half Moon!" Her leg came down and the Amazon blocked it with her left arm, Rayne landing quickly recovered and shouted 'Full Moon!" kicking at Shampoo's midsection. The purple haired warrior blocked with the blade and slid back a few feet.

"You been practicing." Shampoo said as she examined her arm.

"So have you." Rayne rushed Shampoo again, this time with a Ki Charge. She ducked under a slash and shouted "K-9!" Kneeing the girl in the stomach. Shampoo quickly recovered and slashed at Rayne before she could follow up and finish the attack, scoring a small hit along Rayne's left thigh.

Ranma leaned over and asked Rebecca "Why doesn't she use that Alpha Wolf attack of her's? With her speed it would of ended the match by now."

"She can't, that's Ray's attack." Rebecca said while watching the fight.

"I thought that she was Ray, why can't she use that attack?" Nabiki added.

"There aren't any alpha wolves in the wild that are female." Rebecca explained. "She needs to be male to use that attack so she uses her other attacks, ones that support her female side's fighting style."

"I knew her style changed when she changed genders!" Ranma exclaimed. "I saw it when we fought."

"Yeah, because she's faster and more flexible but can't take a hit as a girl she decided to use her legs more. As a guy, he stands his ground using his speed to deal as much damage as he can."

"That explains it, it felt like I was fighting someone else entirely." Ranma smiled as he thought back to the spar.

"Now be quiet, I'm trying to watch this." Rebecca scolded as she cheered on Rayne.

Rayne was holding her leg where the scimitar had connected, there was also a small amount of blood dripping from her shoulder. _'Dang! I still haven't landed a solid hit on her and she's already got two! I'll have to rely on my instincts now.' _Rayne closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then rushed Shampoo again.

"Why you no learn? It just be like last time." Shampoo chided as she prepared for Rayne's attack.

Rayne got close and when Shampoo started to move, she stepped to the right and landed a punch to Shampoo's midriff, knocking her back a few steps. Rayne followed up with a kick at her wrist knocking the scimitar flying and took another kick towards the amazon's head the purple haired girl barely avoided. Shampoo retreated to her bike and grabbed two more things out from the basket on her bike.

_'How many things does she have in there!' _Rebecca thought as Shampoo twirled her bonbori.

Rayne growled as she rushed Shampoo. She slashed at the amazon with her claw but was blocked by a bonbori and smacked in the head with another. Rayne was momentary stunned by the blow to the head when Shampoo smiled.

"Great-grandmother teach Shampoo this. Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma and Nabiki were surprised at Shampoo's attack. Shampoo struck the wolf-girl with her Bonbori in rapid succession, not as fast as Ranma but stronger due to the extra weight behind each attack. Rayne was battered all over by the attack, too stunned from the blow to the head to do anything. The final blow knocked Rayne back, head over heels onto her back. The brown haired fighter stood up slowly, wiping the blood away from her mouth and smiled.

"That was fast, but I'm faster."

"You no faster, I hit you many times." Shampoo argued.

"Then hit me again!"

Shampoo charged Rayne shouting "Amaguriken!" Rayne kept backpedaling from the attack, then she decided enough was enough.

"Wolf Claw!" Rayne pulled her claw forward, catching a bonbori and pulling it out of Shampoo's hand, the amazon was caught off guard and stopped her attack. Rayne followed up with "K-9" connecting with her knee. She did two back flip kicks knocking Shampoo higher into the air. Rayne's flips became a spin when she kept kicking three more times sending Shampoo for a spin. Rayne then stopped spinning and brought her right leg up, kicking the amazon with the upswing and the brought it back down in an axe kick sending the purple haired girl to the ground. Rayne followed her to the ground and landed on Shampoo's back a split second after Shampoo did. Rayne hopped back off Shampoo as she slowly stood up. Rayne dropped to one knee holding her left leg.

"I remember that." Ranma said as he rubbed his ribs.

Shampoo slowly stood and made her way over to Rayne, both fighters bowed. "Was fun. Fight again sometime?"

"Um yeah, sure." Rayne replied as she rubbed her leg. _'I hope I didn't overdo it again, Sarah would kill me if I hurt myself again.'_

Shampoo smiled as she picked up her scimitar and bonbori, she placed them in her bike's basket. "Good, Shampoo have deliveries to make, look forward to next fight."

"So will I, you're a very strong fighter." Rayne said as she slowly stood up and put weight on her leg _'Good, it's just a little sore from the fight'_

Shampoo hopped on her bike and rode off as Rebecca, Ranma, and Nabiki walked up to Rayne.

"How did she learn your attack?" Rayne asked Ranma.

"It's not my attack, Cologne taught it ta me so it's an amazon technique." Ranma explained. "I guess she thought Shampoo could handle it. With the way she uses weapons it could become a lot stronger than mine." Ranma thought aloud.

"Not if you start using mana with it." Rebecca replied "We'll work on that when we get back."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dojo, Sarah was working with Ryoga on the Stone Gauntlet technique next to the koi pond.

"I don't get it!" Ryoga shouted.

"It requires Ki control." Sarah explained. "First you concentrate your Ki into your arm." the master began to demonstrate the steps slowly. "Then you plunge your arm into the ground and let the Ki in your arm seep out into the ground around it." Sarah punched into the ground. "Next you pull your Ki back into your arm." Sarah pulled her arm out, large chunks of dirt and rock were attached making a gauntlet. "The earth should try to follow your Ki and will cling to your arm. Now you try."

Ryoga brought his arm back, closed his eyes and punched into the ground. He tried to let his Ki seep out but used force and just made the hole his arm was in bigger. "I can't do it!"

"You're thinking too much about it. Don't think just do!" Sarah yelled at the lost boy.

Ryoga tried again, he punched into the ground and brought his arm up, the rocks and dirt didn't follow. "It doesn't work."

_'Even when I tell him not to think about it he still thinks about it!' _Sarah thought as the bandanna wearing boy punched three more holes into the ground.

Just then Ranma, Rayne, Rebecca, and Nabiki walked through the gate. "We're back!"

"That's it!" Sarah shouted while rushing over to meet them. Sarah noticed two things when she saw them, the first was that Rayne was in a fight, figuring that it wasn't a big deal because they were joking around she moved on the the second thing. Ranma was a boy.

"Ranma, go find some cold water. You're supposed to be getting used to you're girl form, not avoiding it." The master explained with a hint of annoyance.

"It's not my fault, Shampoo dumped the hot water on me." Ranma tried to explain. Rayne walked inside to go get a start on dinner.

"I didn't see you avoiding it." Nabiki added as she took the bags up to her room.

"Just go change and spar with Ryoga. He's been punching holes in the dirt all day and needs a break from that." The blond fighter said "I need a rest."

Ranma smiled "I wonder if pork butt learned that technique yet?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rebecca asked as she formed a ball of water behind her back.

"What?"

"This!" Rebecca hurled the water at Ranma, soaking him/her.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Ranko yelled.

"Sarah said to go change so I helped." She said, smiling from ear to ear. "Besides, I want to see you fight someone other than me."

"Then you're in for a treat." Ranko said as she cracked her knuckles and walked towards the lost boy who was sitting next to the koi pond.


	10. The Stone Gauntlet Mastered?

Ranko walked over to Ryoga who was busy poking holes into the dirt with his finger, obviously depressed by his inability to learn Sarah's technique.

"Hey Ryoga, still can't do that technique?" Ranko asked, smiling from ear to ear as she leaned over him.

"Leave me alone Ranma," The lost boy started, turning away from his longtime rival, "I'm not in the mood."

"Ya know, if she had been teaching me, I'd of learned it by now." Ranko gloated as she hopped around Ryoga so he had to face her.

"Shows what you know!" Ryoga shouted as he stood up.

"Well, you still haven't learned it and your 3 days are just about up." Ranko reminded her rival. _'First I need to get him good an' mad.'_

"I'll break you!" Ryoga yelled as he took a swing at Ranko. "It's all your fault! If you weren't distracting me I'd have it down by now!"

Rebecca took a seat and pulled a small soda bottle from her bag and began to drink as she watched Ryoga get worked up.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're too thick to learn it, pork butt." Ranko said as she dodged a few of Ryoga's strikes.

"Quit calling me that!" Ryoga pulled a few bandannas off and threw the sharp objects at Ranko.

"Oh, would you prefer bacon breath?" Ranko easily dodged the cloth projectiles with simple acrobatics. Ranko then stuck her tongue out at the lost boy followed the faster girl to stay in range. _'that's right, follow the bouncing girl.'_

"I'm warning you!" Ryoga shouted as he began to charge the girl.

"You're just too pig headed to learn, aren't you?" Ranko said as she finished her spiral _'just a little closer...'_

"I'll show you pig headed! **Stone Gauntlet!**" Ryoga punched right into the ground and pulled out a perfect gauntlet, Ranko's mouth hung open and Rebecca shot soda out of her nose. The mage quickly got up and rushed to get Sarah.

"It's too late for that, **Hiryu Shoten Ha!**" Ranko finished her technique, Ryoga flinched for a moment but Ranko's moment of shock caused the **Soul of Ice** to drop, ruining the technique, nothing happened.

"I'll show you too late!" Ryoga swung at his rival with his stone encased fist, knocking Ranko across the yard, towards the surrounding wall. She recovered in mid-air and rebounded off of the stone wall and countered with a kick to Ryoga's midsection that had little effect. The pig-tallied fighter dodged Ryoga's fierce uppercut with a back flip and countered with a series of punches to the lost boy's midsection, most of them were blocked by the lost boy's Ki infused gauntlet. Rebecca had returned with Sarah and the two watched from a safe distance, Sarah taking note of Ryoga's apparent mastery of her technique.

"You can't win Ranma, you can't hurt me!" Ryoga shouted as he swung the gauntlet towards Ranko who easily dodged the attack.

"Swinging that around has to be tiring. You're also slower, why don't ya just give up?" Ranko asked her rival.

"It is heavy," the lost boy noted as he swung at Ranko, the girl just leaned her head to dodge it. Ryoga shouted "**Baksai Tenketsu"** and the gauntlet exploded, behind Ranko where she was in no position to dodge or block the attack. She was showered by the sharp debris."Good thing I can take it off whenever I want!"

The pigtailed fighter backed away from her opponent to try and think of a plan. _'I can't hurt Ryoga after his Baksai Tenketsu training unless I hit him in the same place over and over and now he can block with that stupid rock on his arm! I can't keep this up forever, so I've got to end this with one final attack!'_

Ryoga then yelled **"Stone Gauntlet!"** pulling another gauntlet out of the ground while his opponent was recovering. He studied his opponent and noticed that she was panting heavily. _'He's tiring out, well when he gets close to attack me again, I'll take him out for good!' _the lost boy thought. Ranko crouched down and went of the offensive with **"Amaguriken****"**, trying to hit Ryoga in the same location over and over but having little effect. Ryoga took the punches without blocking, relying on his training to pull through. He threw one of his own to Ranko's midsection using the new gauntlet and it was a direct hit. "**Baksai Tenketsu!" **The gauntlet exploded at pointblank range right in Ranko's midsection. Normally she'd just block, catch, or bat away the shrapnel but at that range she took the full force of the attack and flew back into the dojo's outside wall. When the dust settled, Ranko was KOed.

"I... I won???" Ryoga said as he stood in shock over his unconscious opponent. "I won... I WON!!!!" Ryoga began to jump around and celebrate, he grabbed Rebecca and hugged her, crushing her in the process.

"Too... tight... please... stop."

"Oh, sorry." Ryoga put the small girl down and continued to celebrate, Rebecca tried to catch her breath (and see if she broke any ribs), and Sarah was thinking about what just happened.

_'he combined his Baksai Tenketsu with the Stone Gauntlet so he could control it. Instead of the force being launched everywhere with a normal explosion causing damage to everything near it, it was focused and much more powerful. At that range there was no way she would be able to dodge the attack. I'm surprised that he picked up on that, it was the whole reason for teaching him that. I wonder where he's going.'_

Ryoga kept celebrating, oblivious that he had walked through the stone wall, left the Tendo's, and was now wandering aimlessly around Nerima. Rebecca walked over to Ranko and put her hands on the downed girl and whispered _**"Frost"**_ her hands were chilled and she put them on Ranko's bruises to ease the swelling. "Wow, he sure did a number on you." Rebecca commented as she looked at Ranko's battered body. She was shocked when Ranko responded, expecting the fighter to be down and out.

"I'll get 'em next time. Now, about that training..." Ranko asked as she sat up, holding her ribs, the part of her that took most of the attack.

"No training for you." Sarah said "You need to recover, I'm surprised that you're still conscious after that attack."

"This is nothin', I'll be fine by tomorrow." Ranko said as she slowly stood up "Besides, I need ta train for the rematch." She added with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rayne entered and noticed Kasumi was getting ready to cook dinner.

"I told you that I'd do the cooking so you would have time to train." Rayne said as she tied an apron around her battle dress, Rebecca still hadn't changed Rayne's clothing.

"I thought that if I helped, it would go faster, and then you could help with my training." Kasumi reasoned while going through the cabinets.

Rayne opened her mouth to argue and then stopped. You just don't argue with Kasumi. "I guess that's OK. I do need a bit more training myself. I've kinda been ignoring it even though that's the reason I came here."

"Good, we can get started after dinner. I need to work on my speed and you're faster than Ranma when you're a girl."

Rayne's ears began to twitch as she heard yelling coming from the yard. "Something's going on outside."

"Oh, it's probably just Ranma and Ryoga. They're such good friends." Kasumi said as she began to cook.

"Yeah, sure." Rayne replied as she rolled her eyes at the comment.

Akane walked into the kitchen and saw that Rayne and Kasumi were cooking. "Can I help?"

"Sure, why not?" Rayne answered before Kasumi could act. Rayne turned away to work on her own food but Kasumi kept an eye on Akane while she cooked.

"Yeah!" Akane said as she put an apron on. The tomboy poured some oil(vinegar) onto a frying pan and cut some vegetables, cutting the board in the process. Next she added the vegetables and grabbed the salt (sugar) and sprinkled it on while flipping them in the pan, several pieces falling to the floor. Akane bent down to pick up the stray food and added it back to the rest, Kasumi turned green at the sight but didn't say anything as she was busy with her own cooking.

Rebecca rushed into the kitchen and asked "Has anyone seen Sarah? It's kinda important."

"I think she was upstairs, oops." Akane replied as she dropped the spoon she was using, she picked it back up and continued to cook with it. Kasumi began adding extra portions to her dish. _'I better make a bit more, we'll need something edible for tonight.'_

"Kay, thanks!" Rebecca rushed off again, upstairs this time.

"I wonder what has her all worked up?" Kasumi asked.

"I guess it has something to with the fight going on outside." Rayne said as she continued cooking. "I've been listening to them go at it for a while."

"There's a fight going on outside?" Akane asked, losing concentration on her food. It was beginning to burn.

"Yeah, sounds like Ryoga and Ranko are going at it... I think Ryoga's got the upper-hand but I can't tell from here." the Wolf-girl said as she concentrated.

Abandoning her food entirely, Akane stood behind Rayne asking her what was going on, Rayne tried to tell her what she heard with much difficulty and Kasumi tried to fix Akane's food, also with much difficulty. Kasumi quickly moved back to her dish when Akane remembered her food and rushed back to 'cook'.

After several moments of silence Rayne winced as she was cooking, her tail drooping a bit. "That had to hurt, I think it's over."

"Did Ranko win?" Akane asked, not that she cared about him.

"It didn't sound like it." Rayne replied as she finished up her dish by tasting it and adding a few final touches. Akane did the same by adding some herbs she found to her dish as well, without looking at the lable or tasting the dish. "We better get the food ready, I'm sure that she's going to be hungry after all that." _'besides, she's gonna need the energy to recover from a blow like that.'_

* * *

Everyone gathered around for dinner as Rayne, Kasumi, and Akane brought out their dishes. Everyone except Rayne, Sarah, Rebecca, and Ranko turned green at the sight of Akane's food, Rayne, Sarah, and Rebecca because they haven't eaten Akane's cooking and Ranko because she was deep in thought.

Ranko was absentmindedly eating her food as she thought. _'Ryoga beat me and I couldn't even scratch him... I wonder what Rebecca can teach me that I don't already know.' _Ranko took a bite of Akane's cooking, gagged, and fell over unconscious.

"It's not that bad." Akane said, ignoring the pigtailed martial artist's antics. Rayne shrugged and took a bite of Akane's cooking as well, she began hacking and ran to the bathroom. Sarah raised her eyebrows and quickly emptied her plate into a plant behind her... it wilted. Rebecca wasn't paying attention and also took a bite of Akane's cooking. She then proceeded to cast _**"Frost"**_ on her self to ease the burning.

Sarah asked the one question on everyone's minds "What did you put in there?"

"Just what the recipe said, I added some herbs to liven things up." Akane replied

"Herbs? What kind of herbs?" Sarah continued to inquire.

"Here, I'll go get the jar." Akane left the room and came back, she tossed the jar to Sarah who read through the contents.

"Hmm... shit." Sarah glared at Akane. "There's wolfs bane in here, why would you put wolfs bane in this?"

"I didn't know." Akane defended. "It was in the jar."

"Should I call Doctor Tofu?" Kasumi asked.

"No, she'll be fine. It only hurts her in large quantities and she only took one bite. She'll won't be able to train tomorrow but other than that she should be fine." Sarah explained. She then looked at Rebecca who froze herself solid with her spell. "But this was probably an overreaction. She'll thaw out in an about an hour or so." Sarah picked up Rebecca and hauled her upstairs to Kasumi's room to thaw, Rayne was throwing up dinner in the bathroom. The master martial artist shouted "After you're done I'd suggest heading to bed, there was wolfs bane in there and you're going to be feeling it for a while." Ranko recovered from Akane's food (poison) and slowly made her way to her bed. Between the food and the fight, making it up the stairs was a challenge in itself.

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"I just got beaten by Ryoga and now ya tried to kill me with your food. I'm gonna go to bed before someone else tries to attack me today." Ranko replied from the stairway.

In another part of town, a duck-boy was sweeping the front of a building. Mousse sneezed while grumbling about a certain pig-tailed martial artist, then continued with his work.

Ranko finally made it to her room and slowly shut the door. She began filling her pack with everything she needed for the next few days. After filling her pack she climbed out the window and made her way to Kasumi's room where Rebecca was thawing. Apparently Rebecca's head had finally warmed up enough and she was trying to channel some Mana to melt the remaining ice.

"Ya cool off yet?" Ranko asked as she climbed through the window.

"Har har, guess that was a bit much. I had no idea someone could cook so badly. Does she try to cook that badly or is it a gift?" Rebecca replied as she freed her hands.

"Well, I was wondering, ya wanna go on a training trip? I'd like ta beat Ryoga's new technique and could use your help."

"I thought our deal was..."

"I know, how 'bout we make a new one." Ranko pleaded.

"I'm listening." Rebecca began to use her hands to melt the rest of herself, it was slow going.

"You train me while I stay a girl."

"Hmm... No, that's not good enough."

"What more do ya want?"

"You fight Ryoga in a battle dress I make for you."

"But I'm a guy!" Ranko protested from her perch on the window.

"Take it or leave it." Rebecca replied as she stretched.

"Fine, I'll come get you early in the morning. Pack an' get some sleep."

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"Just a few days, we'll be back before Ryoga. Probably around Thursday, early Friday at the latest"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

Ranko climbed out the window and went back to get some rest, about 30 seconds later Rayne staggered in and fell onto her makeshift bed.

"I'm going on a training trip with Ranko, probably be gone a few days." Rebecca said as she knelt down next to her, changing Rayne's clothes from her battle dress to a large T-shirt and pajama pants.

"Unhhhhhhh" Rayne groaned.

"Come on, it was bad but not that bad. Ranko and I both recovered." Rebecca replied, rubbing the wolf-girl's back.

"Wolfs bane." Rayne mumbled as she rolled over and held her stomach.

"Wait? Was she trying to kill you?" Rebecca asked, forming a fireball.

"No, she just sucks at cooking. Sarah said she didn't read the label. You gonna be back by Friday?" Rayne sat up and put her back to the wall.

"I think so, what's Friday?"

"New moon." Rayne pointed upwards, still lying face down on the bed.

"So... any plans?" Rebecca asked as she changed her own clothes magically.

"Dinner and a movie. I should have a bit of spending money thanks to Nabiki." Rayne shrugged.

"How fancy?"

"You'll need a dress."

"Should I bring two?" Rebecca smiled evilly.

"I'd rather not but that's your choice now isn't it?" Rayne yawned and put her head on her pillow.

"It's gonna be a long week." the mage told her boy/girl friend as she climbed into her own makeshift bed.

"Yeah." Rayne replied as she quickly climbed out of bed.

"Wolfs bane?" Rebecca asked as Rayne made her way to the door.

"Yep." The wolf girl rush down the hall and to the bathroom.

"It's going to be a long night." Rebecca said as she turned over and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Two hours before sunrise Ranko climbed through Kasumi's window. "Rebecca, you awake?" the girl whispered. No answer.

Ranko climbed in farther and poked the mage a few times. "Hey, it's time to go."

"A few more minutes..." the mage grumbled.

"Sorry but we gotta go." Ranko pulled the mage out of her makeshift bed, stepping on Rayne's tail in the process.

"Yeouch!" The wolf-girl whispered "You always have this much trouble sneaking out?" Rayne asked as she held her tail.

"Rebecca won't get up." Ranko said while shaking the other red-head.

"Just throw her over your shoulder and go. She's a heavy sleeper." Rayne yawned "Her pack is in the corner." Rayne rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Ranko grabbed the sleeping mage and made for the window. "Oh and Ranko, take care of her..." Rayne held up her clawed hand "or I'll take care of you."

"I will." Ranko replied as she stepped out the window into the night.


	11. Rayne's lousy day Ranko's Mana Training

The next morning at the Tendo's, everyone save Ranma and Rebecca was gathered around the table for breakfast. Rayne offered to help but Kasumi refused because of last night's wolfs bane incident.

"Where could my ungrateful son have gone?" Genma shouted to the ceiling. Rayne shot him a glare as she massaged her temples. The wolfs bane was having an effect on her much like a hangover would on anyone else.

"Rayne's friend isn't here either." Nabiki added as she sipped her coffee.

"Ranma and Rebecca aren't here. They left on a training trip earlier in the morning." Rayne said as her stomach rumbled.

"WHAT! How dare he run off with another girl! The schools will never be joined!" Soun wailed, tears going everywhere.

"Relax, they're not going to do anything. Besides if something comes up I can track them down." Rayne stated to calm the situation.

Akane began to rant, "Who cares what that idiot does. He can leave for all I care." obviously she was still upset at Ranma for his reaction to her cooking.

Nabiki leaned over the table to Rayne and whispered "I'll see you upstairs after breakfast, we need to talk." Rayne just raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Ahem" Sarah coughed to get everyone's attention. "If everyone's done ranting about Ranma, I'd like to get some training done today, Rayne, you're too sick to train today so I told Cologne over the phone that your training would be canceled today. Akane, it seems that Ryoga wandered off so you'll be training with me. Kasumi, I want you to practice alone for a while, Rayne won't be able to spar with you but she can oversee your training and take over the cooking for today." Rayne nodded and then walked upstairs to change her clothes, she ran into Nabiki on her way.

"Alright, are you ready?" the middle Tendo girl asked.

"Ready for what?" Rayne asked back.

"The photo shoot, don't tell me you forgot. You owe me and I intend to collect. With Ranma leaving for a training trip I won't be able to get photos of her." Nabiki answered "Now go get changed, we have work to do." Nabiki said as she led the half-beast into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile in a remote forested location, Ranko and Rebecca were setting up camp. Ranko had the tents put up and Rebecca just finished making a pit for a campfire. The forest was calm, the only sounds were of the animals going about their business, very different from the sounds of Nermia.

"Now we can get started, do you remember what I told you about the elements?" Rebecca asked her new apprentice.

"Mostly, you said there were only four elements. Earth, fire, wind, and water, right?" Ranko replied.

"Close, I said that earth, fire, wind and water were the natural elements. They use the Mana in nature to cast spells. I'm going to teach you how to channel that Mana. In order for you to channel Mana you'll need to know what it feels like. The first thing I'll need to do is channel mana into you, it's going to hurt but it's the only way. Do you still want to do this?" Rebecca asked, concerned for the safety of the injured fighter.

"Why's it gonna hurt?" Ranko asked "You cast spells all the time."

"Yeah, but when I channel Mana it leaves me as soon as I cast a spell, when I channel it into you, it won't have anywhere to go as you don't know any spells. You're going to see what Mana burn feels like first hand."

"Alright, I ain't gonna back down from this." the pigtailed fighter responded with an arm pump.

"Here goes nothing." Rebecca put her arm on Ranko's shoulder and began concentrating, there was a soft glow as the Mana flowed through the two girls. Ranko focused on how it felt, the sensation of nature flowing through her. After a few moments Ranko began screaming. The Mana was forcing its way out through her skin and it wasn't being it nice about it. Rebecca retracted her hand and bit her lip as she watched the fighter writhe in pain. '_It gets easier after this, just hang on.' _

_

* * *

_Rayne was sitting in Nabiki's room with 3 outfits hanging up, the first was the black dress that they bought earlier. The second was a sky blue one piece swim suit. It was only a one piece in name, it was more like a two piece with a thin strip of cloth in the front connecting the top to the bottom. The last was a pink silk negliche.

"I don't remember that last one." Rayne said, pointing to the negliche.

"I grabbed it on the way out, after we got the first two, I figured out your measurements." Nabiki said. "Now quit stalling." Rayne grabbed the dress and Nabiki left the room while the wolf-girl changed. A few minutes later, Nabiki reentered with her camera and a makeup kit. "Let's get down to business, a little lipstick and a little blush and we'll be ready to start."

"I hate my life." Rayne mumbled as the middle Tendo began to apply the makeup.

A few moments later Nabiki was finished. "Alright, that should do it. Could you strike some poses?"

"Poses?" Rayne asked.

"Make yourself look sexy, show off your assets." Nabiki replied as she held her camera up.

"Fine." Rayne replied as she leaned back a bit, acting like she was looking off into the distance. Nabiki snapped a photo.

"Alright, now we just need three more, then we can get you into the swimsuit." Nabiki said as she dropped a pencil. The mercenary girl smiled, "Could you get that?"

"This is going to be a really long day." Rayne sighed as she posed again, this time bending over to grab the pencil.

* * *

Rebecca was sitting next to Ranko, who was lying on the ground breathing heavily, and the campfire that she lit for warmth.

"Well, looks like the worst is over." Rebecca said to the other red head "What did you feel?"

Ranko sat up, she winced a bit. "Ow, well it felt like energy, but it was strange. It felt like it didn't belong ta anyone and it belonged ta everyone. Then it just hurt... a lot."

Rebecca giggled at Ranko's last comment. "Well, you pretty much hit the nail on the head, some mages take years to understand that. The next thing you'll need to do is meditate until you can draw the Mana yourself. After that you'll have to figure out how to combine it with your Ki. I won't be able to help you with that."

"So, what are you goin' ta do while I do this?" the fighter asked.

"I've got to sew an outfit for a certain pigtailed girl." Rebecca said as she stood up, walking toward her tent.

"This is going ta be a really long day." Ranko sighed as she began meditating.

* * *

After the photo shoot, Nabiki left to go see Kuno to sell the photos and Rayne had changed into a gray T-shirt and a knee length jean skirt. "I am so glad that is over and done with." She checked the clock. "Well, it's already 11, I better get started on lunch." On her way there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" When she got there, there was a certain black haired duck-boy standing there.

"Ah, could you get Rayne for me? Cologne asked me to give her a message." Mousse asked the coat rack. Rayne rolled her eyes and tapped the boy's head to knock his glasses down to his eyes. "My apologies." The amazon handed over the delivery box with the note. and Rayne began reading. It was short and to the point.

_'Rayne, your enemies won't wait for you to feel better before they attack you, neither will I.'_

Rayne immediately looked up and Mousse aiming his sleeve at her. "Oh sh-" was all she could say before the duck-boy fired a chain and Rayne dived out of the way. The chain tore through the wall, breaking several pieces of furniture. "What's the big idea!" Rayne shouted at the blind fighter. He wasn't listening, all he did was look at Rayne and fire off another chain.

Outside, Sarah and Akane stopped their training when they heard the commotion. Akane just stood there wondering what was going on and Sarah rushed in, fearing the worst, when she got there, the first thing she saw was Mousse hurling knives at Rayne who was dodging them with some difficulty. The second thing she noticed was the property damage. "Take this outside!"

Rayne nodded, Mousse threw another knife that Rayne ducked under. Rayne then charged and dove into Mousse, knocking the two of them outside. Rayne rolled away and started to have a coughing fit. _'there's no way I can win when I'm sick like this! I've got to get out of here!' _the brown haired fighter thought as she turned towards her attacker. The girl knelt down and got ready for another charge. Mousse fired another chain and Rayne took off towards him, she jumped and planted her foot on the duck-boy's head. Jumping off, she landed over the wall and took off running down the street. Mousse went running after her. Sarah looked around and saw the delivery box and the note. She picked up the note and read it, noticing something that Rayne didn't.

_'P.S. Here's some curry to make up for anything Mousse breaks.'_

Sarah surveyed the damage Mousse had caused to the house and surrounding area and shrugged, "Well, it's a start."

Rayne was running down the street trying to think of a place to hide. _'Well, I could hide under the bridge, but he's too close and would follow me. The park is too wide open and so is the vacant lot. The only place I could go is Ukyo's but I don't want to cause any property damage...' _a chain whipped over her shoulder. _'then again I want to live to see tomorrow so Ukyo's it is.'_ Rayne then ducked under a hammer and changed directions. _'I just hope she's in a good mood' _Rayne thought as she made a b-line for Uuchan's.

* * *

Ukyo was just opening up for the lunch rush when she saw Rayne running down the street. "Hey Rayne! What's the rush?"

"Mousse!" Rayne said as she ran past the spatula wielding chef.

"Mousse?" Ukyo asked as she turned and saw the blind amazon hurling chains, knives, and an assortment of other weapons at the wolf-girl. Annoyed, Ukyo grabbed her battle spatula and smacked Mousse in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks," Rayne told the chef after a coughing fit, "Cologne sent him to train me."

"Oh, sorry I got in the way of your training sugar." Ukyo said as she put her spatula onto her back.

"Don't be, I wasn't supposed to be training today. I ate some of Akane's cooking and..."

"I'm so sorry," Ukyo interrupted "come inside and I'll make you something that doesn't taste like a shoe."

"Thanks, but I should get back so I can make lunch." Rayne said as she turned back the way she came

"Did Mousse have a delivery box with him?" Ukyo asked the leaving girl.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Rayne stopped and turned around.

"Don't worry about lunch, I'm sure that has been taken care of. Besides, if you're as sick as you say you are, I wouldn't feel right leaving you to walk back on your own." the chef reasoned. Rayne agreed and followed Ukyo into her establishment. A moment later Ukyo walked back out and dumped a glass of water onto the unconscious Mousse before returning inside. Ukyo then took her place behind her grill and Rayne took a seat in front of it. "What can I get you sugar?"

"One squid okonomiyaki please." the wolf-girl responded.

"Alright, one squid okonomiyaki coming up." The chef replied as she started pouring the batter "I was going to ask earlier, but didn't you say that the tail you had earlier was real? I almost didn't recognize you without the fur, Sugar."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that I was transformed last time you saw me." Rayne explained "I'm a half-beast. I'd show you my transformation but I'd probably pass out right now."

"Does it take a lot out of you?" the chef asked as she added the squid and other ingredients.

"Yeah, but normally it just hurts a bit," Rayne said, mouth beginning to water as she watched the chef work. "I'm too ill to transform right now from the wolfs bane..."

"Wolfs bane? I thought you said you ate Akane's cooking?" Ukyo questioned as she poured the sauce.

"I did, she put wolfs bane in it and, lucky me being part wolf, took a bite. Transforming right now would be a very bad idea." the half-beast explained as she wiped away some drool, watching the chef do her thing.

"So, how's your training coming along... aside from Mousse trying to kill you." Ukyo asked as she put the finishing touches on Rayne's meal.

"Well, Happosai hasn't done anything other than grope me and I beat the tar out of him for that, Cologne ambushed me with Mousse and Shampoo before helping me with Ki control, then I spared with Shampoo yesterday."

"Yeah, she's tough," The chef commented as she handed Rayne the okonomiyaki. "Her and I go at it on almost a daily basis."

"The worst part was that I wasn't expecting her to use Ranma's Amaguriken technique." Rayne replied as she began to 'wolf' down the meal.

"She can use the Amaguriken!" Ukyo shouted, dropping the spatula she was using.

"Yeah, apparently Cologne taught her it."

"Dang, I need to step up my training. Sugar, would you mind sparing with me? I'd like to know how I stack up against that bimbo."

"Shampoo's not that bad... when she's not talking about Ranma." Rayne said, defending the amazon. "Yeah, I'll spar with you, just not today."

"Right, the whole eating Akane's cooking thing. Is Friday good for you?"

The wolf girl shook her head, "No I'm busy then, does Thursday sound good to you?" Rayne asked "We can spar before lunch. Besides, it'll make up for me missing today."

Ukyo thought for a moment. "Yeah, that should work. I can open up right after the fight."

"Alright, I better head back before Sarah sends someone to look for me and you need to get ready for the lunch rush." the wolf-girl said, standing up as some customers began filling the restraurant.

"Come back soon sugar, You're always welcome." the chef said as she waved goodbye.

Rayne walked out the door and stepped over the duck that was lying at the door, she then slowly made her way back to the dojo. _'Nabiki is gonna kill me.' _She thought grimly, remembering the property damage that the blind amazon caused to the Tendo's house. She didn't notice the strange duck wearing glasses that was following her.

_

* * *

_Ranko had been meditating for three hours, only the sounds of the forest, the nearby river, and the crackling of the campfire to keep her company. She still hadn't gotten anywhere. _'Let's see, draw the Mana from the air around you_... _how the heck am I supposed to do that?' _the pigtailed fighter thought to herself. '_Alright, I need to clear my mind, clear... my... mind.'_ Trying to empty her thoughts was harder than she thought it was going to be and after listening to nature she was getting annoyed. "THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Ranko shouted as she stood up. The campfire behind her erupted for a moment and settled back down.

Rebecca walked outside, having witnessed Ranko's display. "I'd say it's working quite well. What were you thinking about just now?"

"How annoying the fire is getting. It's been burnin' for hours now." Ranko replied, irritated.

"Apparently you were channeling some fire Mana, it wasn't much, not even enough to start a fire, so you probably didn't feel it. When you got angry, you released it, causing the campfire to thrive."

"How's that going ta help me in a fight?" Ranko asked. "I thought we were trying ta develop a new technique here."

"This is only step two, now that you can channel Mana yourself, we need to figure out how to combine it to your Ki."

Ranko asked "So this means..."

"More meditating." Rebecca finished with a smile causing Ranko to groan. "This time try to channel your Ki while you meditate." The mage turned around and reentered her tent.

"This better be worth it." Ranko said as she sat down on the ground channeling her Ki as she meditated.

"Don't worry, it will be... I promise" Rebecca whispered to herself as she shut the tent, eyes studying the fighter.

* * *

Akane had just finished clearing the doorway of knives and stood up to look at her work, Nabiki and Kasumi were inside, sweeping up the broken objects and taking inventory. Nabiki, who had just returned home to find the house a mess, insisted on taking inventory so she'd know just how much to charge Rayne for the damages caused to the house. "She's going to work for me for at least a week to pay all this off." the mercenary girl thought aloud as she wrote down the last of the furniture on her clip-board.

"I'm sure she didn't mean for this to happen." Kasumi replied, shaking her sister from her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter if she meant for it to happen or not, this stuff needs to be replaced and she's going to do it."

"But it was Mousse's fault, why don't you make him pay for it?"

"Like I'm going to walk over to a building full of amazons and demand that they pay for the damages when one of them sees our sister as an obstacle to her husband."

Kasumi sighed and finished up her sweeping "At least nobody was hurt and that's what matters."

Nabiki took her clip-board and began climbing the stairs to her room "I'm gonna go figure out what all this costs, let me know when dinner is ready."

* * *

Rayne was trudging along, trying to put off heading back to the dojo a bit longer. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to Nabiki rant about how much it's going to cost to replace everything. While she was deep in thought, Mousse decided to strike. Pulling several knives out of his feathers he launched them at the unsuspecting wolf-girl.

"What the?! Ahh!" was all Rayne could say before she was tackled to the ground as the knives sailed past.

"Fear not, for the Blue Thunder shall protect you!" Kuno shouted as he got ready to square off against the duck. Mousse and Rayne sweat dropped.

"Quack, quack quack QUACK!" Mousse shouted as he flew at Kuno, hurling knives the whole time.

"I shall smite this foul fowl!" Shouted the wanna-be samurai as he deflected the knives and then smacked the duck into next week with the stick he called a sword. "Now that he's gone, I shall date with you."

"WHAT!!! N-" Rayne shouted before she cut herself off and thought for a second '_Hmm... maybe if I have Nabiki set it up, he can pay her enough to cover the damages Mousse caused' _

"What is your answer fair maiden?" Kuno asked as he fastened his bokken.

"Maybe... try setting something up with Nabiki." Rayne replied as she turned and left. '_Well at least I'll be able to pay for Mousse's damages, and I thought today couldn't get any worse.'_

_

* * *

_

Ranko had been focusing her Ki for several hours and the sun was beginning to set. She was supposed to be trying to combine it with the Mana she was channeling. Rebecca was trying to supervise the fighter through all this, but she also had another motive...

_'Now then, let's see if I can figure out how this curse works. With both her Ki and the Mana flowing through her I should be able to see it no problem.' _The mage thought as she closed her eyes and focused on the girl's curse. _'Well... it's dark magic, nothing I can do about that...' _Rebecca frowned _'triggered by water though... Hmm I might be able to do something about that. The thing is, I only have three triggers I could change it to. He'd change every time the wind blows... when he touches hot or cold fire (like there's cold fire)... or when he touches the ground... and all three are worse than the water trigger.' _Rebecca frowned. '_Hmm... what's this here? Light magic too??? It seems that three different mages worked together to create the curse. There's not much I can do... whoever made it knew what they were doing.' _

"Ahhh put it out! put it out!" Ranko yelled, Rebecca's eyes snapped open to see the fighter running around with her arms on fire.

"**Aqua Surge" **Rebecca shot her with a large blast of water to put her out. "What was that?" She asked the fighter.

"Well... I was getting bored just focusing, so I thought that I'd try to push it into my arms... and ya saw what happend next." Ranko explained as she nursed her burns.

"Hmm... That's just what Nathan does with his sword." Rebecca thought aloud "You skipped a few steps but it seems that you've done it."

"Who's Nathan?" Ranko asked.

"Just Ray's rival." Rebecca replied and then changed the subject. "I was studying your curse earlier-"

"Can ya cure me!?!?" Ranko interrupted with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything, whoever made the curse knew what they were doing." Ranko looked as though she was shot.

"I'm gonna be stuck with this curse forever?"

"I could change the trigger, but I don't think you'd like changing every time the wind blows." Rebecca explained "Maybe if we had a more experienced mage."

"Forget it."

"But...

"It's not a big deal." Ranko smiled weekly "It coulda been a lot worse, at least I stay human."

Rebecca smiled back at the young girl '_Well, it seems that she's accepted the curse, probably never like it but at least she can live with it now.' _

"Well, looks like my training paid off." Ranko boasted, trying to take her mind off of her curse.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to get this far this fast, I don't have anything planned for the next few days."

"Well, I can just spend the next few days working on my new technique."

"Heh," Rebecca giggled "I don't think bursting into flames is a technique."

"You'll see."

* * *

Rayne returned to the dojo just before the sun went down, and Nabiki was waiting for her. "You owe me." was all the Tendo girl said.

"I know, did Kuno call yet?" The wolf-girl asked.

"No, why would he call, I just sold him some photos today?" Nabiki asked.

"I ran into him, He wanted to 'date with me' so I told him to set it up with you." Rayne said with a smirk. "I figured the cost of setting up a date would pay for the damages."

"Smart girl." Nabiki replied while checking her clip-board. "You're right, that should cover everything, and here I was going to do another photo shoot with you transformed."

"And that should happen in 3... 2... 1..." Rayne said as she fell to the ground and passed out, pain from the transformation combined with the wolfs bane taking it's toll on the exhausted girl. Kasumi heard Rayne fall over and came to see what was going on.

"Oh my. Nabiki I know she owes you money but you didn't have to knock her out." Said the oldest Tendo, still in her Gi.

"I didn't, I think it was the transformation." Nabiki quickly replied, "Help me move her to the couch."

Sarah leaned out from the kitchen "Dinner's ready!" She shouted. Rayne's eyes immediately shot open.

"Heh, I guess she's alright." Nabiki observed, she then grabbed Rayne's tail and gave it a yank.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rayne shouted as she rubbed the base of her tail.

"That, was for passing out on us." Nabiki replied. "Now let's go get some food."

Rayne and Sarah began setting the plates out, now Sarah isn't an amazing cook so everything was a little on the black side, but at least what she makes is edible. Unfortunately for the Tendos and Genma, being so used to Kasumi's cooking... Sarah's left much to be desired. Rayne tore through the meal, eating her fair share and Sarah ate everything off her plate but everyone else barely touched their food.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked the group minus Rayne.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, we're just not that hungry." Genma replied, everyone nodded in agreement.

Rayne just shrugged and began emptying the rest of the plates on to her own. Sarah did the same "Well, more for us then."

After the meal, Rayne stood up and stretched, then headed out to the koi pond and sat next to it, staring at the night sky.

Akane whispered to Sarah as she gathered the plates "What's she doing?"

"Thinking, she's unwinding before she heads to bed." Sarah answered "It's something she's done as long as I've known her. I guess she's just been too busy around here to unwind."

"Oh, well don't leave her out there too long," Kasumi said, hearing Akane and Sarah's conversation "She'll catch a cold."

"She'll come in when she's ready." Sarah replied as she got up and headed to her makeshift sleeping quarters i.e. the dojo. "You girls might want to head to bed. I have a long day of training for you two."

Akane groaned and Kasumi smiled, then each headed to their respective rooms for the night.

Nabiki was on the phone with Kuno setting up the date between Rayne and him.

"Tomorrow at noon then?"

"Any time as long as I get to see my furred goddess." Kuno replied.

"I expect the money to be here tomorrow morning then." Nabiki replied.

"You'll have your money." Kuno answered before he hung up the phone.

Nabiki sighed "The things I do to keep this family afloat."


	12. Thoughts of 2 Fighters and a New Player

Author's Note: I noticed that I hadn't responded to the reviews, so I figured I'd take the time to do that now.

First, thank you gort420 for pointing out the double upload, I was updating the older chapters and must have accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice, it should be fixed so now it should be read as intended if anyone notices something is off, please let me know.

Second, Pryde Kitty, I don't have any other stories... so I really don't know what you're talking about, but thanks for the feedback anyway. I'll try to make it more interesting as it goes on.

Third, Firemaster101, thanks for the reviews but I could really use some constructive feedback. I know I'm not the greatest writer, so I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong so I can do better.

Fourth, inu-yusukekaiba102, I had the plan for Sarah to help Akane with her temper, but not fix it 100%. Nobody can get rid of their temper overnight. I guess you kinda caught on to that.

And finally, USAVet, thank you so much for your review. I went back and redid the older chapters, fixing spelling errors and the such. Your review was very helpful in my writing. If there is anything else that could use work, please let me know. Your review was detailed enough for me to find and fix the errors and I am working my hardest to add details to my story.

Enough of that, on to the story.

* * *

Rayne was out by the koi pond, stretching out on the grass, staring at the stars. She heard Akane and Sarah talking about her but paid it no mind, she was trying to relax and clear her mind, not get worked up over anything. The wolf-girl yawned as her tail swished back and fourth along the grass. _'I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought.' _Rayne then began to think back over the events of the past few days. _'Boy have things been moving quickly. One minute I'm at home fighting off bounty hunters and the next I'm in Japan training with some of the most gifted fighters around... heck, Ranma probably could give my half-beast form a run for it's money. Hell he might even be able to beat me.' _She smiled at the thought.

_'Then there's that Ryoga guy.' _Rayne frowned_ 'He's built like a brick and attacks like a berserker, I swear that if he didn't learn control from Sarah's training I'm gonna bash the concept into his thick skull. He's so obsessed with beating Ranma, he loses sight of everything around him and harms bystanders... and that's just the way he acts when he's **not **fighting. After Ranma gets his rematch, I want a crack at him for that sneak attack.'_

Adjusting her position on the grass, Rayne sighs, leans back and uses her arms as a pillow. _'Sarah's master, Happosai is so annoying. I may not be a girl all the time but I can't stand the perv even as a guy!' _The wolf-girl shudders at the disgusting image of Happosai groping her. _'I don't know how Sarah learned anything useful from him, but I will admit that he is a force to be reckoned with_. _I swear he was taking that fight easy on me, I don't think he was even trying to win. I kinda see why Akane reacts the way she does with pervs like Happosai and Kuno around but that's no excuse for taking everything out on Ranma, the poor guy, not all guys are pervs. Her sister, Kasumi, is so nice, but she spends so much time taking care of her family she wouldn't take care of herself, heck she hid the fact that there was someone looking for revenge against her from her own family!' _The half-beast shrugged the thought off. _'And Nabiki, I can't believe that she'd take pictures of her sister and Ranko to sell for money! Then again she seems to be the only one making money in the whole house so I can't really blame her for her tactics. Kuno's rich and he only wants Akane and Ranko... and I guess me now,' _Rayne shuddered a second time. _'I can't believe I agreed to a date with him, I swear he's just like Nathan. They're both swordsmen, they're both rich, and they both think they're god's gift to women, Nathan at least isn't a nut job about it.' _Rayne thought as she turned to look towards the koi pond, trying to get back to her topic of training.

_'Cologne isn't that bad, Sarah keeps telling me to be on guard but all she's done that could have hurt me so far was sending Mousse to attack me today, and that was in the name of training. Her Great-granddaughter isn't that bad_ _either_, _a little obsessed with Ranma, but she's a nice girl.' _Rayne began to laugh at the next thought that she had _'Mousse is just as obsessed with Shampoo as she is with Ranma, those two are more alike than they think. Then there's Ukyo, She's cute but from what I saw between her and Ranma, she acts more like his best friend than his girlfriend, not that there's anything wrong with that. I just don't think she even knows what she really wants.'_

Rayne was startled out of her thoughts when one of the fish in the koi pond temporarily escaped the confines of the tiny pool and broke the surface of the water, landing back in with a splash. Looking into the koi pond, Rayne caught sight of the sliver of moon that still hung in the sky, the wild-fighter smiled. _'I almost forgot about the new moon and my date with Rebecca. I just wish she didn't get pulled into my messes all the time. She was supposed to stay home where it was safe while I trained, the last thing I need is Happosai to hurt her... or for me to... stupid monster.'_

"Rayne! You should really come in before you catch a cold out there!" Sarah shouted, startling the wolf-girl from her thoughts.

"Alright, I'll be right there!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Silver Grove, an 18 year-old man with silver hair, a red jacket, sunglasses, and a sword strapped to his back, was trying to board a plane to Japan... but the metal detector was giving him some problems.

"Sir, we cannot allow you to board with a weapon!"

"It's not even sharp, it's just a training sword, look!" the man replied as he removed the dull blade from his back. Civilians began to scatter, trying to get away from the sword wielding manic.

A nearby security guard shouted "WEAPON!" and several people rushed the man, trying to pin him to the ground and disarm him... and failing miserably.

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone," the swordsman said as he dispatched the last guard with the dull blade, knocking the man out. "I'm just trying to get to Japan." at about that time, the police had arrived and surrounded the building. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" the man thought aloud as he made his way to the door of the airport to leave.

Outside a tall, slim woman in a long brown trench coat with a police badge pinned to it had arrived and was holding a megaphone, putting the device to her mouth, she shouted. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE, I'M COMING IN!" Tossing it back into her car, she made good on her word and walked up to the building's front doors.

"Hmm, that voice sounds familiar..." The swordsman thought as the doors swung open. He turned to face the woman and smiled "Charlotte Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Shut it Nathan, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in! They think you're a terrorist!" Charlotte snapped.

"Aww, it's not like that, they just wouldn't let me on the plane with my sword." Nathan said as he placed his sword onto his back.

"And you think that's a bad thing? God Nathan, do you have any idea the amount of paperwork I'm going to need to do because of you?" The cop began to massage her temples, "I thought with Ray going on vacation I would get less headaches, not more!"

"Hey, it's only a training sword, it couldn't even cut cheese let alone a person, and I couldn't let your brother get stronger while I stay here, there's no one here to fight against."

"That's what this is about? Training! I swear Nathan... hand me the sword and I'll see what I can do about getting you on the plane."

"No can do, I figure I can just walk out the back and find my own way to Japan, you'd be surprised what money can buy, I'm sure there's a pilot out there that's willing to fly me there with the right incentive."

"Well I can't let you do that, do you have any idea what would happen if I let you walk out of here now?" the detective asked as she played with her modified revolver.

The swordsman smiled and grabbed his sword again, "Same rules as usual?"

"First clean hit wins." Charlotte replied as she loaded her revolver with some unusual ammo. "GO!"

"**Wind Slash!" **Nathan shouted, swinging his blade down, causing a vacuum blade to travel where the detective was standing a second ago, having rolled to the right she fired off two shots, one going over the swordsman's shoulder and the other was blocked by the blade, encasing it in ice.

"**Burning Blade!**" the swordsman shouted, melting the ice from his sword, replacing it with fire. While he was shouting, Charlotte reached into her coat and pulled out an odd shaped gray object the size of a baseball and threw it at the sunglasses wearing fighter who cut it in half, encasing himself in a cloud of smoke.

"A lot of good that will do ya, you're just as blind as I am." the swordsman said through the smoke.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one holding a torch." the trench coat wearing fighter said as she fired one shot into the smoke, knocking Nathan off his feet and out of the smoke cloud. "You lose." She finished as she tucked a few strands of hair that had obscured her vision behind her ear.

"See, this is the reason I need to train." Nathan said, trying to shake off the ice on his chest as he stood back up.

"You do seem to be off your game..." The detective thought for a moment "wait, why did you try to board a plane anyways? You own a jet."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come with." the swordsman shrugged.

"What! Did it ever occur to you to just ask me?!" Charlotte shouted.

"That's what I'm doing now. So, what-cha say?"

The detective thought for a second and then answered "No."

"Why? You know you want to."

"I want to, but I've gotta let Ray do his own thing. If I go, he won't train like he needs to. I'd just get in the way there, but the two of you always work hard to outdo each other." Charlotte smiled and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for the guy who caused the incident here, I heard he ran off." Charlotte said with a wink as she looked over her shoulder at the swordsman.

"What about the paper work?" the swordsman asked as he once again placed his sword on to his back.

"You'll just have to owe me one then." the detective replied as she opened the door and stepped out "Later."

"Thank you." The swordsman said as he turned around and walked out the back way.

* * *

Ranko was lying in her tent, trying to fall asleep, pigtail undone (at Rebecca's request) and arms wrapped in bandages from her first attempt at creating a technique from what she had learned. Her mind on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to use what she had learned in an actual fight. She was having a bit of trouble doing both. _'When I combine the small amount of Mana I can channel with my Ki, my arms burst into flames because my Ki is strengthening my attacks. If I don't use the Mana I channel, I suffer Mana Burn, but if I do use it I'll suffer a real burn!' _The redhead rolled over and kept trying to think of a solution. _'I could try channeling a different element but I'll probably have similar issues. Ice would probably freeze me, I don't want to be a statue for the rest of my life using earth, and I have no clue what wind would do. The problem is that the Mana is inside me when it's combined with my Ki, maybe if I use a moko takabisha... No that won't work, I still need to combine the Mana and Ki inside my body.' _

Ranko began to mess with the blanket she was lying under, in frustration she began to voice her thoughts. "For crying out loud, my hands haven't been burned since the Amaguriken training." The martial artiest stopped, thought about what she just said, and a small smile slowly formed across her face. "Oh, that's good, that's really good."

"That's really nice Ranko, but I'm trying to get some sleep." Rebecca said from the neighboring tent. "Could you keep it down?"

"Sorry!" Ranko replied as she rolled over again, this time she fell asleep rather quickly, thoughts of tomorrow's training and how she was going to put the hurt on Ryoga the next time she saw him, lulling her to sleep.


	13. Swordsman Clash

Author Note: From now on, everything in ** is spoken in 'English' while every everything else is Japanese, as I know almost nothing of the language, this will have to suffice for now. Rayne's bracelet let's her speak and understand any language, and Rebecca has a translation spell going 24/7 so she can be understood.

* * *

The next morning, Rayne, Sarah, Genma, and the Tendo's were sitting down to a three course breakfast (that Rayne had made, feeling guilty about running out the day before) when the phone started ringing. Kasumi got up and answered it in her kindest voice possible. "Tendo residence."

*Umm... is Ray or Sarah there?* asked a woman's voice on the other end.

Recognizing the names, Kasumi called "Rayne, I think there's someone on the phone for you."

Puzzled, Rayne stands up and takes the phone from Kasumi, Sarah followed her, and Nabiki went upstairs _'probably needed to use the bathroom' _thought Rayne as she grabbed the phone. "Umm... Hello?"

*Rayne! For a second there I thought that Sarah gave me the wrong number.* The woman said.

*Charlotte, is something wrong?* Rayne asked, automatically switching to English, Sarah leaned in.

*No, nothing's wrong... can't I call to check in on my brother... er, sister?* Charlotte responded while playing with her revolver.

Rayne frowned, *OK, now I know something's wrong. What's going on?*

*Nathan and I had a talk earlier, He's headed to Japan* Charlotte said as she unloaded her weapon and set it on the table in front of her.

*What!* Rayne shouted, Sarah stepped back at her student's reaction.

*He just wants to train, if Nathan was to go out on a training trip, I know you'd try and follow him.* The older sibling pointed out.

*I guess... I still don't like it, but he can stay as long as he doesn't get in the way of my training.*

*Fair enough, I'll talk to you later.*

*Later sis.* The two hung up their phones at almost the same time. Sarah then grabbed the wolf-girl's shoulders and began interrogating Rayne.

*What's going on?*

*Nathan's on his way here, Charlotte said it was for training.*

*What's he going to learn here, nobody else here knows magic aside from Rebecca and he could just wait for her to come back.*

Rayne shugged *Fighting skills, all I know is I'm going to pummel him for interrupting my vacation.*

*Vacation?* Sarah asked. *You're here for training and don't forget it.*

*Yes Sarah. I just meant it was a vacation from home. How often do you find yourself in a different country?*

* * *

Ryoga sneezed as he passed a road sign in Russian. "Where the heck am I now!?!?!?"

* * *

*Well, I guess I see your point. Just don't get lazy.* Sarah scolded.

*I won't, I even have a spar scheduled for tomorrow.* Rayne replied with a smile.

"Oh Rayne," Nabiki called from upstairs "We need to get you ready."

"Yeah yeah, I know. The things I do for Rebecca."

* * *

Ranko had just woken up and began cooking breakfast. Rebecca was still asleep and she didn't want to wake the girl before she started training for the day. Excited at what she had planned Ranko had forgotten to tie her hair back into her pigtail from the night before. As the soup was cooking, Rebecca's tent began to move and a sleepy head poked out the front.

"Good morning!" Ranko said energetically.

"Grdmongng" Rebecca replied, half asleep.

The mage disappeared back into her tent as Ranko watched. _'must not be a morning person.'_ A flash came from the tent followed by Rebecca saying "**Downpour."** The sound of rain could be heard from inside the tent and Ranko moved closer to investigate.

"What are ya doin' in there?" the curious fighter asked.

"NO PEAKING!" Rebecca shouted, startling Ranko causing her to fall back.

"Alright, alright. Breakfast is almost ready." The fighter replied as she went back to her stew.

"One minute." the mage said, and true to her word, she exited the tent wearing her robe, hair dripping wet.

"What were ya doin', takin' a shower?" Ranko asked as she filled a bowl and handed it to Rebecca.

"As a matter of fact, yes I was." the elementalist replied as she ate.

"Wha- how?"

"I'm a mage." was all she said.

"Oh, right..." Ranko said as she finished off her third bowl of stew, "got anything planned for trainin'?"

"Nope, you blew through everything I had planned for the trip. I wasn't expecting you to get as far as you did yesterday." said the mage bluntly.

"So you've got nothin'?"

Rebecca thought for a moment and then began to go through her list of things to do on the trip. "Well, you know how to channel Mana and combine it with your Ki, I've got to sew your battle dress..." Ranko groaned but Rebecca continued "I guess I could spar with you later, after you figure out how to use what you learned."

"I'm always up for a fight, but how are you going to help today?" the fighter asked.

"Here, **Spire, Spire, Spire!"** The mage shot three stalagmites out of the ground in the clearing on the other end of the camp site "Use those as training dummys and let me know if you need more. I'll be right back." Rebecca said as she finished off her stew and walked back to her tent to change clothes. When she opened the front, a torrent of water rushed out, along with a few of Rebecca's belongings. "No! I forgot about my spell! **Drought!"** The downpour ended and the water began to dry up but the damage was done. "Now what am I going to do?"

"You could bunk with me if ya want." Ranko said as she did a few stretches.

"I'm sure that would go over well with your fiances. I'll figure something out." Rebecca replied as she gathered up her things and hung them by the fire.

* * *

A jet landed at Tokyo airport and Nathan exited the aircraft with a second sword strapped to his back in addition to the first. Putting on a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sunlight he began to disembark, It had been a long trip even for a jet and he had been sleeping through it.

_'Hmm... Now that I'm in Japan I need to find the dojo that Ray is at.' _He turned to the nearest person and asked *Do you know the way to the Tendo Dojo?* The person looked at him weird and continued on their way. He asked the next person and the next person when it dawned on him _'I don't know Japanese... how the heck am I going to find the dojo?'_

Walking around the airport the swordsman spotted a booth selling English-Japanese dictionaries. He bought one and began to page through it. After studying it for five minutes, finding the words he needed, Nathan walked to the information desk and asked "Where Tendo Dojo?" The young woman smiled and pointed him in the right direction, giving him a long list of instructions that he didn't understand. Apparently the woman got this question from all the traveling martial artists (or just one that got lost a lot) that passed by the location. The swordsman smiled and bowed, then headed out the door in the direction that the woman had pointed, studying the book he had bought on the way.

* * *

Rayne was wearing the same black dress from the photo shoot earlier with her makeup done. The wolf-girl was following Nabiki down the street and was growling.

"How long does the date have to last?" the long haired girl asked bitterly.

"I'd say just until he says something stupid, but that would be about 30 seconds... Just get through lunch." Nabiki replied.

"Alright, but after this, we're even, you got that?" Rayne replied as the restaurant came into view. It was an upscale location with outdoor dining. One of those European places where the cheapest thing on the menu was still $75.

"And there is your date." The middle Tendo said as she indicated Kuno standing near the door in his signature blue kendo outfit. "Wait right here." Nabiki walked over to the blue blunder and spoke with him for a moment, was handed a stack of bills. She motioned to Rayne and the wolf girl followed. "Now you two play nice."

"Come, the Blue Thunder shall lead the way." Kuno shouted, holding his boken up to the sky.

"Joy." Rayne replied as she rolled her eyes and followed.

After being seated by the waiter (Outside to Rayne's disappointment) and getting their orders taken (Kuno had been a gentleman and ordered for Rayne, much to her annoyance) the wanna-be samurai began trying to 'woo' Rayne.

"A rose for my goddess, it's beauty matches yours in every way." Kuno poetically said as he handed over

"I'm not a goddess." Rayne replied as she put the rose in her glass upside-down. It was a good complement but Rayne didn't much like being compared to a plant. At that moment the waiter had come back with their meal, apparently Kuno called ahead so they would have their food ready when they arrived.

"Let us enjoy the bounty you have blessed us with my goddess." The swordsman said as he grabbed his fork and knife and began eating his steak.

Rayne sighed, _'At least I'll get a meal out of this'_, reached for her fork and knife as well, then quickly pulled her hand back. _'Figures, it's real silverware_. _I should have expected a place this nice to use it.'_

"Is something wrong, Tatewaki Kuno shall assist." The would-be samurai said as he reached over to feed Rayne from her plate.

"No! Nothings wrong." Thinking fast, she grabbed her napkin and wrapped it around the handle of her knife as she cut her steak, then around the fork as she ate. _'No way am I letting him anywhere near my face with silverware.'_

After finishing the main course, they were waiting for dessert and Kuno was trying to start conversation. "What would be the fair maiden's favorite color?"

Rayne was giving short, one word answers to avoid it. "Silver" _'Heh, a little ironic, my favorite color and I can't touch the stuff.'_

"The gods truly blessed us with such a wonderful day, don't you think so?"

"Meh."

"Why did one as beautiful as yourself take so long to present yourself before the house of Kuno?"

*Buddy, I don't think the girl is interested.* Rayne and Kuno both turned to follow the voice and found Nathan leaning against the short iron fence that separated the restaurant from the sidewalk. Kuno glared at the interruption but didn't say anything as he didn't understand it and Rayne was torn between relief as now her horrible date could end and embarrassment that Nathan found her. *Don't take it the wrong way, I don't think she'd be interested in me either*

*About time you showed up.* Rayne replied as she stood up and walked over to her rival, leaning against the fence.

*I see you're still abusing my family's heirloom.* The red-clad swordsman said, indicating Rayne's necklace.

Tatewaki Kuno was furious, this man must have bewitched his date. There was no other reason for a beautiful girl to turn their back on a Kuno. He stood up and began a long speech about dark magic and classless curs as the two were chatting.

Stopping their conversation Nathan asked *What's he yelling about?*

*Nothing intelligent. Here, this should help.* Rayne slid the bracelet off her wrist and put it on Nathan who finally understood Kuno's ramblings. Rayne could only understand every third word.

"...Prepare to taste the blade of the house of Kuno!" The blue-thunder shouted as he rushed towards Nathan who grabbed his training sword and blocked the overhead swing with a horizontal slash the two false-blades held their position.

"How rude, we're talking here, but if you want a fight I'll give you one." Nathan removed his sunglasses and handed them to Rayne, he then put everything he could behind his blade and pushed Kuno backwards into a table. Vaulting over the short fence Nathan held his sword at the ready.

"Foul cur, your treachery shall be rewarded with my blade. Strike, strike, strike."

Nathan parried each attack but felt as though he was getting hit anyhow. Rayne was watching and noticed indents forming on Nathan's jacket. *It's a trick, he's still hitting you!*

*You think I don't know that!* Nathan shouted between grunts from the impacts to his chest. He quickly went on the offensive, swinging wildly to force the wanna-be samurai back.

"You uncultured rat, your swordsmanship lacks refinement. I shall show you a swordman's true strength."

"Good thing I'm not just a swordsman." ***High Voltage!*** Nathan shouted as he focused both Ki and Mana into his sword, causing it to crackle with electrical current. "All I need to do is land one blow and you won't be getting back up anytime soon."

Kuno was unfazed by Nathan's technique and rushed in to attack. Striking at Nathan's wrists he disarmed the spell-blade. The sword's magic dissipated as soon as it left Nathan's hands. "You are unarmed, do you yield?"

"Not a chance." Nathan replied with a smirk. ***Frost Sword* **Once again focusing Ki and Mana, he created a sword out of frozen water vapor and went on the attack again. Swinging wildly he tried to get some breathing room and force the kendo master back.

"You must be allied with the foul sorcerer Saotome!" Kuno said as he backpedaled against the attack, blocking Nathan's swings as he went.

"Who? Whatever, I'm just here to defend the young lady's honor." Nathan said, jerking a thumb to Rayne.

"What?! I'm the one defending her honor!" Kuno shouted in rage.

"Really, then tell me her name." Nathan asked with a grin.

"But of course, she is my goddess."

"Right..." Nathan said while rolling his eyes. "but what's her name."

"Uh..." Kuno dropped his guard, realizing that he had never taken the time to learn Rayne's name.

"Exactly." Nathan charged in and struck the Blue Thunder in the stomach, hard enough to shatter the ice-blade. "I win."

*My hero,* Rayne said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

*Would you rather that I leave you to your date?* Nathan asked as he collected his sword and setting it in it's place on his back.

*No,* Rayne said with a sigh *but I don't need you fighting my battles for me!*

*Hey, he attacked me!* Nathan shouted as he grabbed his sunglasses from Rayne *I was just defending myself.*

*You wouldn't have needed to defend yourself if you didn't interrupt or meal.* Rayne said as she pulled the bracelet from Nathan's arm, setting it back on her own.

*Hey, if I didn't stop and ask, I'd probably walk around Japan for days trying to find the Tendo dojo.

* * *

Ryoga sneezed again _'I must be coming down with a cold' _he thought as he wiped his nose and studied a few German road signs "I think it's this way..."

* * *

*I guess you have a point...* Rayne said begrudgingly *you might as well follow me.*

*So... how has your training been coming along? Learn any new tricks?* the spell-blade asked as he followed Rayne.

*You'll see Nathan, you'll see...*

* * *

Rebecca was sewing while drying her things out next to the fire and Ranko was next to a scorched spire, practicing combining Mana with Ki and trying to use the Amaguriken to avoid burning herself... it wasn't going well.

"Why isn't this working?!?!" She shouted as she put the flames out by cutting the flow of Mana. Rebecca looked up from her activity and asked "What are you trying to do?"

"Well the Amaguriken is supposed to be so fast that you can't get burned," Ranko explained "I'm able to snatch chestnuts from an open fire without burning myself."

"There's a big difference between snatching chestnuts and what you're doing here. When you're snatching chestnuts, you're only touching the fire for a mere moment but with this, the fire is emanating from your arms so the fire is always on you."

"Ya mean ta tell me that there's no way this will work?" Ranko shouted.

"I didn't say that, but you might need to focus on this differently. Maybe you should work on a different technique. Clear your mind, it'll come." Rebecca said as she returned to her sewing with a knowing look.

"Clear my mind? I know the perfect technique for that." Ranko said mostly to herself. Sitting down, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, used the **Soul of Ice**, and began meditating. Forgetting what she was doing for a moment she also began to channel Mana and mixing it with her Ki. _'If I can't use the fire with the Amaguriken, then what can I use it with? The shooting star kick? No, that one doesn't get much use as it is...' _Taking another deep breath, and exhaling, she continued thinking, not knowing that her breath was visible in the 65° F weather._ 'Maybe the Hiryu Shoten Ha? That one already uses Mana according to Rebecca...' _Frost began forming on Ranko's face, slowly spreading to the rest of her body and clothes. _'I already ruled out the __Moko Takabisha last night, I don't know what Rebecca knows that I don't.' _Ranko was shaken from her thoughts and opened her eyes to see Rebecca sitting in front of her with both arms on her shoulders shaking her softly.

"About time you snapped out of it, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." The mage said with a smile.

"Well ya got it, what do ya want?" Ranko asked, a little annoyed that she lost her train of thought.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on figuring out your dilemma." Rebecca said with a smile.

"What do ya mean? I still haven't figured anything out." the young fighter replied bitterly.

"Are you telling me you did this on accident?" the elementialist asked, indicating the frost on Ranko's clothes. Ranko looked over her arms, legs, shirt, and was about to grab her hair when Rebecca stopped her. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why?" the sometimes-girl asked as she lowered her hand.

"It's brittle."

"How does this help me in a fight? If anything it just makes attacks hurt me more!" Ranko shouted.

Rebecca poked Ranko in the forehead. "You won't be burned if you use that fire technique of yours now."

"Really?"

"Try it for yourself."

Ranko stood up and Rebecca summoned a new spire, the rock had chunks of grass and moss sticking to it. Taking up a stance, Ranko focused the Ki and Mana into her arms, causing them to burst into flame, she then began striking the spire with a few test punches. After gaining a bit of confidence she then shouted**"Amaguriken" **and struck the spire all over as quickly as possible. When she finished she cut the flow of Mana to her arms and watched as the spire of stone and moss began to burn.

"This is good... I can work with this." Ranko said with a smile as she examined her arms. The frost was gone but her arms weren't burned any worse then they had been previously.

"And you were beginning to think that I didn't have anything of worth to teach you." the young elementialist smugly replied.

Ranko fell back to the ground, panting heavily "That took more outta me than it should'a. Feels like I jus' got done fighting Ryoga."

"I should have expected this, you're still a beginner at channeling Mana, you won't be able to use that technique more than once, your body needs to recover from the strain."

"I was using it before... without the Soul of Ice.... and I wasn't getting tired... what gives?" Ranko asked between breaths.

"You're using two spells at once now, that takes quite a bit more out of you than using two spells separately, I was surprised that you were even able to pull it off at all without suffering Mana Burn."

"Who said I didn't get Mana Burn?" Ranko asked as she fell to her back and passed out.

"I swear, you're just like Ray." Rebecca said to herself, shaking her head "You'll do anything to win, even if it kills you."


	14. Training Daze

*Nathan, there's nothing for you to learn here that you can't learn back at home.* Rayne argued as she lead her rival to the dojo.

*Maybe, but I can fight here,* He replied, referring to his battle with Kuno *and I'll get stronger much faster than trying to figure stuff out back 'ome.*

*You can fight at home too, what about Charlotte?*

*And her 'first tag' rule? That's not fightin', that's jus' a game.* Rayne turned the corner and walked through the front gate, Nabiki was waiting for her.

"About time you showed up. You owe me an explanation." the Ice Queen said as she leaned against the door.

*Nathan, meet Nabiki Te-* Rayne began before Nabiki cut her off.

*I can introduce myself. I'm Nabiki Tendo and you are?* the middle Tendo asked, offering a handshake.

*Nathan Michaels, it's a pleasure,* Nathan took the hand, knelt down and kissed it. *ta meet you.*

Rayne sighed, *And he's a charmer to,* she looked Nabiki in the eye and began to explain *I didn't think I'd see him so soon. He kinda stumbled into the date and I guess you know the rest.*

*Where is he staying?* Nabiki asked as she pulled her hand back, half disgusted and half flattered.

*See, I told you, women can't get enough of me.* the jacketed swordsman said as he stood back up.

Rayne rolled her eyes. turning back to Nabiki *As for where he's staying, I couldn't tell you. Ask him.* Rayne finished, then pushed past Nabiki and into the house to change out of the dress.

*Well?* the mercenary girl asked, turning her attention the Nathan.

*I'd like to stay here... that is if you have the room.*

*I'm sure I can find you a place here... for a price.* Nabiki said as she held out her hand.

*Well, what guarantee do I have that the room would be worth what I pay?* the swordsman said with a smile.

*I give you my word.*

*As honest as that may be, you don't get rich trusting everyone at their word.*

*I see, and what would you like me to do? Give you a tour of the house?* Nabiki asked, the question dripping with sarcasm.

*That's a start, we can negotiate after I've seen the house.* Nathan replied, taking her up on the offer and walking right into the house.

Nabiki was angry but didn't show it, keeping her Ice Queen persona. *Follow me.* The two entered the house.

* * *

Rayne had changed out of the dress and was wearing a loose black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue gym shorts sized for her male side as she did a few stretches.

_'I just know that Cologne has something planned today, with me being sick yesterday, She'll probably want to make up for it.'_ the wolf-girl thought as she made her way to the stairs she heard a few voices coming from the hall.

*And this is the door to my sister Kasumi's room* *Could I...* *No.* *Aww...*

'_Nabiki must be showing Nathan around,'_ Rayne thought as she looked around the room, and glanced at the window_ 'I should go out the back way. The last thing I need is for him to follow me to Cologne and then for him to piss her off.'_

Rayne climbed out the window and jumped down to the yard where Sarah, Akane, and Kasumi were practicing. Sarah noticed her first.

"Hey Rayne, Cologne's waiting for you, what are you waiting for?" The master asked.

"I was trying to get away without Nathan following me."

"Who's Nathan?" Akane asked, while throwing a combination of punches at her sister.

"My rival," Rayne sighed "Nabiki's showing him around."

"Oh, is he going to be staying with us?" Kasumi asked, easily weaving around her sister's attacks without much effort, farther annoying her sister.

"I don't know, I think he's setting something up with Nabiki." Rayne said, shaking her head. "I need to go. Sarah, could you make sure he doesn't follow me?"

"Yeah, just get going. You don't want to keep Cologne waiting." Sarah said as she turned her attention back to her students, Kasumi had just hit a few pressure points and Akane's right arm was hanging limp at her side.

"Thanks." The wolf-girl then jumped over the wall, and made her way to the Cat Cafe.

* * *

Ranko felt terrible... her body ached, she had a headache, and she was tired. _'What the heck hit me?' _Ranko thought as she sat up in her tent. _'Oh yeah... the Mana Burn.' _Ranko poked her head out and just saw Rebecca sitting on a log, sewing and humming to herself.

"Hey, how long was I out?" The tired fighter asked.

"About an hour." Rebecca replied, her tone was strained and she didn't look up from her sewing.

"Good, I can get some more trainin' in then." Ranko said as she exited her tent and began to walk to the clearing that they had designated as the 'training area'.

"No."

"What?" Ranko stopped, confused.

"You're can't train the rest of the day."

"Ya can't stop me." Ranko continued on her way to the training spot, trying to push past the mage.

"That's not what I mean." Rebecca stood up and walked up to Ranko, there were tears in the young magician's eyes and Ranko noted that she was channeling mana like crazy. "I said you _can't _train! You ever wonder why mages are so weak! Mana burn destroys your body! If I would have known that you'd push yourself that hard I would have never taught you..."

_'Wow, she's really upset 'bout this' _Ranma thought, he then noticed Rebecca's expression changed to a feral grin.

"and I _can _stop you. **Constrict!" **The vines reached for Ranko and she jumped back.

While in the air Ranko taunted "Don't ya learn? That didn't work last time, an' it ain't gonna work now!"

"Yeah, I know. I just needed you in the air. **Gust!"** A hard wind blew upwards, knocking Ranko much higher into the air. "Can't fight from up there, can you?"

"The Saotome school specializes in aerial combat! **Moko Takabisha!**" Ranko fired off her confidence based ki blast down towards her opponent, pushing herself higher into the air.

'_What the heck was that?' _The elementalist thought as she cast her next spell, electricity was crackling between her fingers. "I hope you find this... shocking. **Lightning Bolt!**" Rayne fired off the blast, aiming right for Ranko's chest, much to her surprise the fighter bent backwards, pulling herself into a back flip and dodging her spell by mere inches. _'How the heck...'_

"That was close. Is that the best you've got?" Ranko taunted as gravity began to take over, starting her decent.

"Not even close. **Frost!" **Instead of targeting Ranko like she thought was going to happen, Rebecca gauged where the young fighter was going to land and coated the ground. Ranko landed perfectly on the ice, spinning a little bit to maintain her balance. "**Fireball" **Launching the fireball towards Ranko, the fighter already began to dodge the attack by shifting out of it's path. **"Gust"** When the air hit the fireball, it feed on the air, expanding quickly and engulfing Ranko. "**Flash Fire!** Is that enough, or would you like to see more?"

"**Hiryu Shoten Ha!" **Ranko was smiling, she didn't need to use the 'soul of ice' or wait for a hot aura, instead she just used the frost covered ground and the heat from the fireball, alongside the spin from her landing to launch her attack. The fireball parted ways and a small cyclone tore towards the young mage who had a smile on her face as well. There was one thing that Ranko didn't expect was the backlash from the attack to slide her along the ice at a high speed in the opposite direction or her body being too weak from the mana burn to do anything about it.

"**Stone Wall**" Rebecca hastily brought the wall up in her defense and from behind it she put her plan in motion. At the end of the ice patch, Rebecca brought up a second stone wall at knee height, behind Ranko who had picked up considerable speed and went head over heals. The mage's defense was crumbling under the pummeling of Ranko's attack so she braced up against the wall. As soon as Rebecca heard her opponent hit the dirt. she ended the fight by casting "**Constrict!"** holding down Ranko and finishing the impromptu spar. Rebecca strolled over to Ranko who was tied up. "Told you I could stop you."

"Really? 'cause that seemed like good training to me." Ranko said with a smile "Besides, now I know what happens ta' me if I overuse magic."

"I'm glad you think that, because I'm going to use this as an opportunity to finish your battle dress."

Ranko's smile vanished with a groan as she struggled against the vines while Rebecca left to get the rest of her sewing gear.

* * *

"You're late, transform and go into the back room. I need to deal with the lunch rush." Cologne told the wolf-girl that had just walked into the Cat-cafe.

"You need some help? I can cook." Rayne said when she noticed Shampoo rushing from table to table and Mousse in the back with a large stack of dishes.

"I don't need a chef, I need a waitress." Cologne snapped as she quickly finished up another four orders and tossing them, nowhere near Shampoo. She had to dive to catch them. Rayne gave Cologne a nasty look while the elder turned back to her stove.

"Shampoo, where are these going?" Rayne asked as she helped up the amazon and took the bowls from her.

"Table by door, that table 9, the one by great-grandmother is table one." Rayne nodded as she walked over to the table and handed everyone their orders.

"Table 3!" The amazon elder shouted as she threw out 3 bowls near Rayne that the wolf-girl caught with a small amount of effort. Rayne also noticed that one of the business men sitting at table 12 was watching her and Shampoo catching the bowls of food and signaled to his friends, they smiled and then placed several large orders, probably to get more entertainment out of the show.

"Table 5!" Cologne shouted, and then tossed out 5 bowls to Shampoo, who once again had to dive to catch them, two landed on each arm, and one on her back.

"Wolf-girl help Shampoo, yes?" The amazon girl asked from the ground, unable to move. Rayne smiled collected the bowls and deposited them in front of the customers that ordered them.

"Table 7 and table 8!" 7 bowls were tossed at Rayne, she caught 2 with her left hand, 3 with her right, noticing her hands were full she had to catch one on her foot and one on her head.

"Shampoo, a little help here!" Rayne shouted, unable to move without dropping something, the amazon grabbed the bowls off her head and leg and took them to table 7, Rayne took hers to table 8. "Thanks."

"Table 12!" Cologne shouted and 20 bowls went into the air around Rayne, she caught a few of them and tossed them back into the air.

"Head's up Shampoo!" Rayne shouted, juggling the food, meanwhile Shampoo quickly made her way to table 12. Rayne started grabbing the bowls out of the air and tossing them to Shampoo who placed them on the table behind her, the wolf-girl leaped up and kicked the last of them over to Shampoo who slowed them down enough so they could slide across the table and stop where they belonged.

Mousse looked up from the dishes he was washing while the crowd clapped at the display. "Show off."

Roughly 15 minutes later, many of the patrons had been fed and left with only a few left still eating, the men at table 12 barely touched their food and much of it had to be tossed. The two girls were exhausted and were resting in a booth while Mousse collected the dishes.

"Is it this nuts every day?" Rayne asked, trying to catch her breath, Shampoo was doing the same.

"Yes, Shampoo get too too tired but is good training." The purple haired girl said as she rested her head against the table. Rayne thought about what Shampoo said and smiled.

Cologne hopped out from behind the counter, and tapped Shampoo and Rayne on the head to get their attention. "Are you tired already?" The elder asked, a small grin creeping across her face.

"No," Rayne lied as she sat up and rubbed her head "I could go all day." Shampoo stared at Rayne with her mouth hung open.

"You going to regret that." The young amazon whispered, only to get a bump on the head from Cologne.

"Follow me, we're going to work on that 'Ki Charge of yours." the elder said as she hopped away on her staff. Rayne smiled as Shampoo as she got up and followed Cologne into the back.

Cologne began to dig through a chest in the back room when Rayne entered, Shampoo had gone back to waiting tables. "What are you looking for?"

"The weight gem."

"The weight gem?"

"Yes" Cologne picked up a small rock and held it in the air. "It weighs as much or as little as it's owner wants it to."

"Ok... so how's that going to help us?" Rayne asked as Cologne tossed her the rock. Rayne caught it and held it by her face to get a better look at it. "And how's it work?"

"It's simple, all I need to do is..." Cologne snapped her fingers and the small rock turned into a large boulder weighing several hundred pounds. That boulder landed on Rayne, pinning her on her back. "I suggest transforming, you're going to need the strength to 'go all day' as you said earlier." Rayne grunted and focused on transforming, but the pain caused her to drop the boulder onto her chest, crushing her lungs. Rayne used a 'Ki charge' and lifted the rock off of her body and began panting heavily. "Any other martial artist around here could lift this all day with a little bit of Ki and get a bit of a workout doing it... except you. Your endurance is pathetic pup."

_'This thing is going to crush me! What's she thinking!' _Rayne thought as she gasped for breath and tried to transform again with much the same results as before. _'Damn! If I was a guy I wouldn't have any problem.' _Rayne grunted as she drained another 'Ki charge' to heft the boulder into the air._ 'Maybe Cologne's wrong, maybe I can hold it here without transforming.'_

5 minutes later.

'_Alright, she's not wrong.' _Rayne thought as her arms gave out and she burned another 'Ki charge' to heft the boulder off of her chest. _'I can't keep using Ki Charges to hold this thing, I should have just rolled it off of me right away.' _Rayne tried to shift the boulder's weight before her Ki Charge ran out only to discover that the stone was wedged between the walls and caught on the support beams of the building. _'The only way I can roll it off me is if I take the building down with it! I can't risk hurting anyone just because I'm too weak!'_ Rayne then focused on her transformation. Her strength gave out and Rayne dropped the boulder, her ribs cracked and she lost her focus. _'I can't transform and hold the boulder at the same time, it weakens me far too much to hold the boulder while transforming._'

Rayne thought about her situation, trying to come up with a solution before her arms gave out again _'I can't hold this for long unless I transform, I can't hold this unless I transform, and I can't lift this off my chest unless I use a Ki Charge. So if Ki Charges enhance my strength for a moment...' _Rayne smiled as she focused on her transformation one more time, as she felt her arms giving out she activated a Ki Charge. Gritting her teeth and growling, Rayne did her best to avoid howling in fur that grew took on a silver-gray color of her aura instead of the normal brown, Rayne's claw began do dig into the boulder, as she growled in pain. Cologne felt the increase in her power and returned to check on her.

"I see you managed to transform pup, I'm impressed you lasted so long without transforming."

"Get this thing off of me!" Rayne snarled, anger evident.

"I think not, actually I came to increase the weight, wouldn't want you to get lazy now, this _is_ training." Cologne said with a smile as she snapped her fingers, the boulder growing slightly. "You are the one that said she could go all day, right?"

The elder left Rayne to struggle with her burden and made a phone call to the dojo, Kasumi answered the phone.

"Hello, is Sarah there?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, please let me get her for you." The kind young woman said, leaving to get Sarah.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Sarah, you student seems to have mastered her transformation."

"What do you mean 'mastered?'"

"She was able to do it while exerting herself, it's not quite a combat situation but it did require a fair bit of effort on her part."

"What's she doing now?"

"She's pinned under the weight gem. I've been increasing the weight just enough to keep her down."

"Well I suppose that concludes your training with her..." Sarah started and was cut off.

"No, I rather like this one, she's full of surprises and I'd like to keep training her."

"Alright," That had caught Sarah off guard, " I thought you wanted to get rid of her."

"No... I wanted to get rid of you, but that was a lifetime ago. I might even be tempted to bring this one into the tribe, **He** is rather strong"

"What do you mean he?" Sarah asked, already expecting the answer

"You're 100 years too young to pull one over on me, her ki gives it away, not to mention that necklace she's always wearing."

"I should have figured you'd know about that, I will have to ask that Rayne take Friday off though."

"And may I ask why?"

"She can't transform on a new moon and it's the only night of the month she can act like a regular kid. I tend to make her go out so she doesn't become anti-social or bitter. The last thing I want is her to hate herself or, even worse, hate humanity for shunning her."

"Understandable, I would, however like her to visit me, my granddaughter seems to have taken a liking to her. Most girls her age are either her rival or are scared of her strength."

"I'll ask her, She tends to have that effect on people." Sarah said, and with a couple of goodbyes they hung up there phones. Cologne was pleased, at the very least she was sure they'd get a powerful ally they could call on in the future. Cologne returned to see Rayne struggling with the weight of the boulder.

Shampoo noticed that the Cat-Cafe was empty so she decided to see how her new friend's training was going. Entering the back room she watched "Why you crushing wolf-girl under big rock? Shampoo thought she was supposed to train."

"Just... a little... endurance... training." Rayne was able to squeak out from under the boulder.

"There is something that would make this easier for you." Cologne said while stand next the the young wolf-girl.

"And... that... is?" Rayne huffed out.

"This." Cologne quickly reached out and grabbed the amulet around the girl's neck, activating the curse changing Rayne into Ray.

"How long have you known?" Ray said, holding the boulder up with much less effort.

"When you first visited the cafe and I was able to get a good look at your ki, not to mention you tend to wear oversize clothing." Cologne snapped her fingers and the weight gem shifted back to a pebble. The elder caught it and placed it into a pocket of her robes.

Shampoo had a weird feeling of deja vu. A girl that she had gotten to know had turned out to be a guy, the only difference was that this time she wasn't actively trying to kill this girl. Shampoo tilted her head to the side while trying to process the information. "So wolf-girl... is actually wolf-boy... You go to Jusenkyo?"

The half-beast stood up from his place on the ground and smiled "Ray Hunter, I kinda go by Rayne as a girl just to avoid confusion and no, it's this pendant that does it." he explained while twirling it in his fingers.

"You not really girl... are you?" Shampoo asked with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"Well... no, I'm not." Ray answered.

"I... I go now." Shampoo said, as she slowly left the room after finding out her friend wasn't who she thought she was.

"What's wrong with her?" Ray asked, to get a bop on the head from Cologne's staff. "AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Shampoo had to leave her village and her friends to pursue son-in-law whether she wanted to or not, she tried returning once and was punished with her curse for it. The only way she can see her friends again is to convince Ranma to go back to the village with her. With the way she's been pursuing Ranma she hasn't been able to make a lot of friends, many of the girls around here are scared off by her strength and the ones who aren't are her rivals for son-in-law's affections."

"In other words, when she found out I was a guy, she lost the only friend she had here." Ray said. Cologne nodded as Ray fumbled with his amulet "This would be a lot easier if this thing could hold a charge."

"Go talk to her, you are still her friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it would just be a whole lot easier if I were a girl right now."


	15. Battle Scars

Nathan finally decided on a room, the dojo alongside Sarah and Rebecca, and set his belongings down. Paying Nabiki (after having negotiated the price down) he walked outside and watched Sarah train Kasumi and Akane. After seeing Kasumi thoroughly beat Akane he decided tovoice his opinion. *Ya know, that girl with the black hair is kinda slow, she's not going to hit anything...*

*Nathan, I've just started training her. Besides this is none of your business.* Sarah calmly said as Kasumi quickly slid under her sister's right hook and put her in a choke hold.

*She doesn't have the speed she needs to land her powerful attacks, looks like all you've shown her is how to take a punch.* noticing how slow Akane was compared to her sister.

*I've been training her defense, she could barely take a hit before, at least she can take a few now.* Sarah said, trying to push her point.

*She doesn't need defense. If you can't hit your opponent, your powerful attacks don't mean anything.* Nathan said as he stepped between the two girls, gently prying Kasumi's hands off of her sister. Sarah sighed and followed Nathan, knowing he didn't speak Japanese.

"Akane, this is Nathan, he'll be training you from now on." Sarah said "He believes that what I'm doing isn't what you need. He'll be working on your speed, that way your attacks will have a better chance of landing..." mumbling to herself she added "let him figure out your control problem."

Nathan reached into his coat and pulled out his Japanese-English dictionary. After paging through it for a minute he looked up and said "Power no good if no hit." He then smiled, trying to gain the girl's trust.

Akane smiled back, mostly at his poor attempt to speak Japanese. _'Not only do I get Sarah to train me, but this guy is willing to help as well! Ranma's going to get it when he gets back.' _

The swordsman then turned to Sarah *How am I going to train her if I can't speak Japanese and she can't speak English?*

*That's your problem, you're the one that wanted to train her.* Sarah replied, then she turned back to Kasumi. "Alright, I guess I'll have to be your sparring partner for awhile. Let's see how you do against someone with a bit more skill."

Nathan sighed, pulling the girl behind her, taking her to the dojo. *Alright, I need to test you. I need to see what level you're at so come at me.* The swordsman explained. Akane tilted her head trying to understand. Giving a deep sigh he walked over to his belongings and grabbed his training blade, brandishing it he held his hand out in a 'come and get me' gesture. Akane, finally getting the hint rushed in and took a few wild swings at Nathan, all of them were either dodged, parried or so sloppy that they missed outright. _'ok, she's got some skill, but she could be much better. Let's see how strong she is.'_ Nathan waited for Akane to rush in again and took her punch to the chest, he skidded back several feet and was left gasping for air. _'Yep, she's strong... shame she can't really do anything with that.'_

Nathan held his hand up signaling to stop and Akane slowed down to a halt, but didn't drop her guard. _'Now how do tell her what we're going to work on?' _Nathan thought as he looked around the dojo, spying a wooden training dummy worn from years of use. Snapping his fingers he walked over to it and set it up, using his sword to indicate where Akane should strike, he let her try a few combos on it. The first target was the stomach, the 2nd was the right shoulder, and the last was the side of the jaw. He began to time her, trying to improve her speed with the combo. Akane punched it in the three locations with a right, a left, and a right. Nathan gestured for her to stop and sheathed his training blade, he then struck the first point with his knee, elbowed the 2nd point, and extended the rest of his arm from the elbow into a backhand to hit the 3rd. He hit the same points a 2nd time using a punch to the gut, another to the shoulder, and finally spun his elbow into the dummy's jaw. The demonstration was to show her that there was more than one way to hit the intended points and to come up with different ways... Akane didn't quite get it and just shifted back and fourth between the two combos. *Well there goes that idea.*

* * *

Ranko was upset. Ranko wanted to be training. Ranko wasn't training but was standing in a green silk dress with arcane silver embroidery as Rebecca put the finishing touches on the outfit. "This is boring. I need to keep training!"

_'she's just like a three year old' _Rebecca thought "You're moving too much, stand still." Rebecca said through a mouth full of pins, "Besides, you're still recovering, if you train now you won't be at full strength when you get back."

"Fine, but if I have ta stand here, yer gonna answer a few questions about magic, ok?"

"I guess that's fair, what would you like to know?"

"Well, ya said that there were four elements, earth, fire wind, and water, right? But I've seen some strange magic that wouldn't be any of those. Heck Gosunkugi pulls some strange stuff with those candles and dolls all the time."

"YOU KNOW A SHAMAN?" Rebecca shouted, pins falling out of her mouth and scattering all over the ground.

"I guess, he really doesn't know what he's doing and what he does pull off is mostly guess work, but yeah I suppose so."

Rebecca sat down and motioned or Ranko to do the same. "I guess I should tell you about light and dark magic. Now don't get the wrong idea, light magic isn't necessarily good and dark magic isn't necessarily evil, it's all in how it's used. But besides natural magic there's the man-made magics of light and dark. Light magic consists of enchantments, healing, and protections things that would normally help a person but it does have a few powerful attacks. Dark magic contains several curses, rituals, and sacrifices, all resulting in either boosting the caster's power, or diminishing the target's. Most natural magic destroys light magic in combat though as light magic was designed to counter dark magic. Dark magic is incredibly powerful but that power is always at a cost. Sometimes that cost is shortening your life, or a sacrifice of some sort but there is always something you must give up."

"I thought you said that dark magic isn't evil, if you have ta give up something for power it's evil!" Ranko exclaimed.

"Really, and what if you sacrifice yourself to save your friends and family, would you want them to call you 'evil' for that?" the elementalist explained.

Ranko thought for a moment and then nodded "Yer right, if I gave my life to save someone, evil is probably the last thing they'd call me."

"As I was saying, the power of dark magic is designed to annihilate natural magic, against a skilled shaman I wouldn't stand a chance. Those that use dark magic are known as shamans but work their way up to becoming sorcerers, natural magic users start as mages and work their way up to elementalists, and light users start as monks and work up to priests. Most believe that light magic has to do with religion or faith and chose to call themselves that but trust me there is no connection."

"What if someone wanted ta learn all of the magics?"

"There are a few out there that try to learn more, I may be an elementalist but I am nowhere close to knowing everything about natural magics, some say there are classes beyond elementalist, prist, and sorcerer. Somebody who studies both light magic and dark magic would be an enchanter or enchantress, but someone who knows all the known magics is known as an Archsage. Sadly the last Archsage died recently..." Rebecca stopped there as she tried to compose herself "He was my grandfather."

"I'm... sorry."

"Don't be, he gave his life to save my friends and I, and I know if he was given the choice again he'd make the same one. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yeah, I think I got it... but what would you call someone who uses magic to enhance their fighting."

"We just call Nathan a spell-blade, you're the first of your kind though, most people don't have the courage to channel mana into their limbs to strengthen them when a blade is much safer."

"Ahh, I see... Wait! You didn't know if it was safe and ya let me do it anyhow?"

"And you're fine, so shut up and stand back up. I need to finish that dress."

* * *

Ray slowly made his way up to Shampoo's room, _'I have no idea what i'm going to say, I guess I'll just have to wing it.' _Knocking on the door he expected Shampoo to be crying, what he got was...

"SHAMPOO KILL!" Shampoo busted through the wall, catching Ray completely off guard, he almost didn't notice the tears in her eyes as he rolled away from the sword strike.

"What are you doing?" Ray shouted, weaving through another series of attacks.

"You take Shampoo for fool? Shampoo trust you, and you trick Shampoo! Shampoo is nobody toy! SHAMPOO KILL!"

"I wasn't trying to trick you!"

"THAT LIE!"

"Look, I know what it's like for everyone to turn on you..."

"You die now!"

"My home town tried to have me killed when they found out about the curse, hell, they're still hiring bounty hunters to kill me even now. I've known these people my whole life and they treat me like dirt!"

The irate amazon stopped her attacks, but held her sword ready "Why no just leave?"

"I can't leave anymore then you can leave the amazons. If I go anywhere else it will be ten times worse, if these people are my friends, what would strangers do? If word gets out that Ray Hunter is in town, we'll be up to our necks in bounty hunters coming after my head!"

"Wolf-boy tell truth? No lie?" Shampoo said as she lowered her blade

"Yes, Shampoo I still would like to be your friend, if it comes down to it we can be outcasts together."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Shampoo and Ray looked to the stairs and Cologne was standing there "I highly doubt the amazons would get the chance exile her if everything goes well."

"How much did you hear?" Ray asked in a bitter tone.

"Enough to know you have a price on your head that's high enough for bounty hunters to follow you to Japan. I suppose the amazons could do quite a bit with that money." Shampoo slowly lifted her sword back into place.

"You wouldn't..."

"You're right, you're of much more value as an ally then an enemy. Besides the amazons aren't sell swords." Cologne motioned for Shampoo to drop her weapon and walked forward.

"Look on Wolf-boy's face too too funny." Shampoo lowered the sword again and began giggling.

"Oh, look at the time, looks like I've gotta go" '_before someone else tries to kill me,' _Ray silently added "I'll see ya later. And Shampoo," The purpled haired amazon looked up "I meant what I said." Walking past the amazon elder, Ray walked down the stairs and headed for the door, just to be stopped by Moose.

"Please wait a moment."

"Yeah?" Ray stopped mid-step and turned to see who was speaking.

"I... want to thank you for helping Shampoo..." Moose said to a rack of plates.

"Uh Moose, I'm over here."

"Oh right," the hidden weapons expert said as he adjusted his glasses and turned to talk to Ray "as you may already know, I am in love with Shampoo and though she rejects me now, thanks to that vile Saotome, I appreciate what you have done for her. I had no idea she was this lonely. As an amazon I give you my word that I will assist you when you next call on me."

"Um, well, I don't really know what to say." the half-beast said, scratching the back of his head.

"You could try 'thank you'" Cologne said as she descended the stairs. "Didn't you say you had somewhere to be?"

"Right, thank you igottagobye!" Ray shouted as he ran out the door.

"That boy is a strange one, should be an interesting couple of weeks." Cologne said as she watched the wolf-boy run out the door. "Hey Mr. Part-time, I've got a mess for you to clean up..."

* * *

Ray had finally made it back to the Tendo's, it took him a bit longer than he thought it would, but a pair of cracked ribs will do that. After making it past the front gate, Ray entered the house, then quickly made his way to the side yard where Sarah and Kasumi were training. Sarah's entire body was covered in rock, presumably from her master of the Stone Gauntlet technique, and was pressing Kasumi back... Hard

"You're not always going to end up fighting someone who'll just charge at you with no plan or strategy, pressure points don't work all that well when you can't reach them, what are you going to do now?" the master martial artist asked in her Stone Armor as Kasumi hopped back and took a few deep breaths to calm herself, she then rushed back in with a flurry of punches and kicks that did little to Sarah other than make her take a few steps back. Kasumi hopped back to rest for a moment, then rushed back in again, pushing Sarah back another few steps... "You're not learning anything you need to... woah." and into the koi pond. Ray whistled in appreciation, drawing both Kasumi's and a waterlogged Sarah's attention.

"Nice to see you taking a swim, after working out all day you could use a bath." Ray said as he approached the two martial artists. Turning to Kasumi he continued "You've improved quite a bit."

"Thanks, but all I've done so far was get back up to where I was when I left off. If I want to get any better, I'm going to need my dad's help..." then, whispering to herself "Or Dr. Tofu's."

Climbing out of the koi pond after removing the stone armor, Sarah shook herself off and turned to talk to the half-beast. "Well well, that's a rare look for you." indicating the silver color of his fur rather than the normal brown

"Yeah, guess it happened while I was training." Ray said, looking over the fur on his right arm. Returning to Kasumi "So, where did Akane go? Weren't you two training together?"

"We were, but your friend came up and he's training her in the dojo."

"Now this, I've gotta see." Ray said as he rushed over to the dojo.

Sarah noticed the way he was holding his side as he went. _'Probably another broken rib. Kid just can't catch a break.' _a gust of wind went by and Sarah began to shiver _'better get changed out of these wet clothes.'_

On entering the dojo, Ray found Nathan with his hand on his face as Akane continued to punch the dummy. The dummy was in bad shape as a chunk was missing in it's shoulder and the head was no longer on right. *Hey, Nathan! How's it going?* Ray shouted, catching both of the occupants attentions.

*DAMNIT!* Nathan shouted when he saw Ray, startling Akane.

*That bad, huh?* Ray asked, noticing both the wear and tear on the dummy and Nathan's outburst.

*No, it's just that...*Nathan trailed off.

*Yeah?*

*You're not a hot chick anymore.* Ray face-faulted.

*I SWEAR, THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!* Ray yelled.

*Come on, Ya know I was kidding. I was wondering if I could barrow that bracelet of yours. I'm having trouble communicating with Akane here and we're getting nowhere fast.* Nathan said as Ray picked himself off the floor.

*I guess, I've gotta go make dinner anyhow.* Ray replied as he removed the accessory and tossed it to his rival. *Take good care of it.*

Catching it and immediately putting it on his arm, Nathan then turned to Akane "Now we can get some real training done."

_'I caught about half of what he said, might be able to give him the bracelet for good soon.' _Ray thought as he made his way into the Tendo household.

* * *

It was a rare, peaceful morning in Silver Grove (when bounty hunters weren't after Ray, Sorcerers weren't rampaging and zombies weren't invading) until a boy in a yellow and black bandanna burst through a brick wall and shouted "WHERE THE HECK AM I NOW!" Yes, Ryoga Hibiki was lost... again.

Everyone began running for cover, living in a city where bounty hunters, sorcerers, and zombies were common taught them that when things begin exploding, you go the other way. Everyone except Charlotte who was in the building next the the wall that had exploded. '_Guess I get to start work early this morning, joy' _the detective thought as she wandered outside to see what she would have to deal with. *Hey you there! What do you think you're doing!*

Switching to English without missing a beat, Ryoga replied *I'm a little lost, you wouldn't happen to know where the Tendo dojo is, would you?*

*Tendo dojo, why does that sound familiar...* Charlotte thought aloud. Suddenly she snapped her fingers *That's right! That's where Ray's staying... in Japan.* '_there is no way this kid could have gotten that lost, is there? And the way he knows the name of the place Ray's staying at can't be a coincidence' _*Kid, you're in the United States, if you're looking for the Tendo Dojo, you're in the wrong place, and if you're a bounty hunter after Ray, well.* Charlotte drew her revolver *You'll have to go through me first.*

_'Well, that explains why everyone's speaking English, but bounty hunter? What's she talking about?' _Ryoga thought *I'm not a bounty hunter, I'm a martial artest!*

*THAT'S JUST AS BAD!* Charlotte shouted back *I've got enough problems with Ray and Rebecca, I don't need another mess to clean up!*

'Ray and Rebecca? _It couldn't be.' _*you don't mean Ray Hunter, do you?*

'_That settles it, I can't let this guy get to Ray' _*By the authority vested in me by the town of Silver Grove,' the detective reached into her coat and pulled out her badge, showing it to the lost boy, 'I Charlotte Hunter, hereby place you under arrest for disturbing the peace and destruction of private property. Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?*

*Ranma, this is ALL YOUR FAULT!*


	16. Side Story 1, Detective and the Lost Boy

The residents of the Tendo household and dojo had just finished dinner and were relaxing after a hard day's work (for most of them anyway, Genma and Soun had gone out drinking during the day and had arrive back home just before dinner was served). Nathan was discussing his training plan with Akane. Sarah was watching the News next to Nabiki. Soun and Genma were playing Shogi while Kasumi and Ray were discussing cooking recipies. Suddenly the phone started ringing. Nabiki got up to answer it, after a moment she returned. "Hey, Ray, there's a phone call for you." and then left to her room, to listen in on the conversation. Ray left the room to find out who could be calling him and almost everyone followed (Kasumi thought that eavesdropping would be rude, besides she could just ask Ray later). Ray then picked up the phone's receiver. *Um... hello?*

Through the phone static, Ray could make out a voice *Hi, Ray. Good to hear you as a guy for a change. You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Ryoga, would you?* It was his sister, Charlotte.

*Um, yeah. Why?* Ray answered, scratching the back of his head.

*Just checking, see, I've got him down at the station, he destroyed a large stretch of road and resisted arrest.*

*I'm sure he had help with the road.* Ray deadpanned *So how'd you manage to beat the lost boy?*

*Hey! You know I'm not that bad in a fight, and lost boy?*

*Long story, so how'd you pull that one off? Magic, special ammo, or trick shots, or was it just dumb luck?*

*A little of each, let me explain...*

* * *

It was a rare, peaceful morning in Silver Grove (when bounty hunters weren't after Ray, Sorcerers weren't rampaging and zombies weren't invading) until a boy in a yellow and black bandanna burst through a brick wall and shouted "WHERE THE HECK AM I NOW!" Yes, Ryoga Hibiki was lost... again.

Everyone began running for cover, living in a city where bounty hunters, sorcerers, and zombies were common taught them that when things begin exploding, you go the other way. Everyone except Charlotte who was in the building next the the wall that had exploded. '_Guess I get to start work early this morning, joy' _the detective thought as she wandered outside to see what she would have to deal with. *Hey you there! What do you think you're doing!*

Switching to English without missing a beat, Ryoga replied *I'm a little lost, you wouldn't happen to know where the Tendo dojo is, would you?*

*Tendo dojo, why does that sound familiar...* Charlotte thought aloud. Suddenly she snapped her fingers *That's right! That's where Ray's staying... in Japan.* '_there is no way this kid could have gotten that lost, is there? And the way he knows the name of the place Ray's staying at can't be a coincidence' _*Kid, you're in the United States, if you're looking for the Tendo Dojo, you're in the wrong place, and if you're a bounty hunter after Ray, well.* Charlotte drew her revolver *You'll have to go through me first.*

_'Well, that explains why everyone's speaking English, but bounty hunter? What's she talking about?' _Ryoga thought *I'm not a bounty hunter, I'm a martial artest!*

*THAT'S JUST AS BAD!* Charlotte shouted back *I've got enough problems with Ray and Rebecca, I don't need another mess to clean up!*

'Ray and Rebecca? _It couldn't be.' _*You don't mean Ray Hunter, do you?*

'_That settles it, I can't let this guy get to Ray' _*By the authority vested in me by the town of Silver Grove,* the detective reached into her coat and pulled out her badge, showing it to the lost boy, *I Charlotte Hunter, hereby place you under arrest for disturbing the peace and destruction of private property. Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?*

*Ranma, this is ALL YOUR FAULT!*

Ryoga slid his backpack off his shoulders and removed his large umbrella from the pack, taking up a defensive position, holding the umbrella like a sword between he and Charlotte *Look, my name is Ryoga Hibiki and I don't want to fight you...* Ryoga began removing three headbands and started twirling them in his left hand, keeping the umbrella between him and Charlotte.

*Then don't, I'll just take you back to the station-*

*...But I cannot go with you. I've got things I must do.* Ryoga finished, throwing his bandannas at Charlotte who dived out of the way and fired off two shots, both were ice rounds and both hitting the now open umbrella, covering it in a thin coating of ice. Standing back up Charlotte glanced in the direction the bandannas had flown and was stunned when she saw that they embedded themselves in the street. *It's a self taught technique I call **Cloth of Steel**, what do you think?*

*I think I need to stop you before someone gets hurt.* _'Well I can't shoot him with that umbrella in the way, what is that thing made of anyhow? And if one of those bandannas were to fly off course someone could get hurt, I guess I have no choice.' _Charlotte clasped her hand to a charm bracelet she was wearing on her left arm and began whispering, *Protect the innocents from this fight, **Barrier*** suddenly a dome that seemed to be made entirely of light encircled the two fighters. *This way, nobody else will get hurt. The only way out of this barrier is if you beat me or I beat you.*

*You leave me no choice, I guess I'll have to go all out.* Ryoga replied with a somber tone as he whipped his open, ice encased umbrella at Charlotte, who jumped out of the way at the last moment as the umbrella tore a groove into the street. Charlotte fired the last 4 ice rounds at her opponent only to stare in shock as he caused the earth to explode in front of him, deflecting the bullets before they arrived. ***Baksai Tenketsu!*** Ryoga shouted as he touched the street with his index finger extended. *That little trick won't work on me!*

*Maybe, but I've got a few tricks of my own.* Charlotte replied as she reloaded her revolver. ***Trick Shot: Stonex Plosion!*** the detective shouted as she fired at the breaking points in the ground around the lost boy causing half a dozen explosions of earth, each half as big as Ryoga's. Charlotte began to reload her gun once again, waiting for the dust to settle.

*Hmm... that's a neat trick, shooting the breaking points with Ki charged bullets. I wonder if I can do something like that.* Ryoga said as the dust finally cleared. The last attack hardly affected him at all. The lost boy then tore off another bandanna and began twirling it in his hand, he threw it at the ground, halfway between himself and Charlotte. The ground erupted in a shower of asphalt and gravel as soon as it made contact. *I guess I can call that... ***Baksai Tenketsu revised, Steel Stonex Plosion!*** Charlotte stared at her opponent in shock, not only had he shrugged off one of her strongest attacks, but he also learned a variation of it during the battle!

_'Think Charlotte, think! His defense has to have some sort of weakness... I can't use any other ammo on him, it's not safe and he's still just a kid. When he touches the ground with that technique of his, shrapnel flies out in every direction, including at him, so he's probably tougher than steel... but if it can only travel in a straight line...' _*That's It!* Charlotte exclaimed, snapping her fingers as she shouted. Pulling her revolver up to aim *Now take this! **Trick Shot: Rubber Rounds!*** Charlotte fired a shot at Ryoga who predictibly blocked it with the **Baksai Tenketsu, **then fired a shot at the section of barrier behind Ryoga. It bounced off and hit the lost boy right in the back, freezing him in place.

_'I... I lost?' _Ryoga thought as the shot struck him in the back, slowly encasing him in ice. _'I can't believe I lost to someone so weak! I can't even move! How could I have slipped so far...' _and those thoughts were becoming very depressing. _'If Ranma ever found out, he'd never let me live this down, and Akane would think I'm a loser. She'd never want to talk to me again!'_

*So, now that you're under control, I guess I'll take you back to the station.* Charlotte said as she slowly walked over to the frozen form of the lost boy. *What do you have to say for yourself?*

*The world is a dark and lonely place...*

*Well, I suppose-*

***Perfect ****SHI SHI HOKODAN!* **a large ball of green depression laced ki traveled out of Ryoga, freeing him from the ice. The Lion's Roar Shot would have kept going had it not been for Charlotte's barrier and it impacted at a high velocity. Ryoga's first thoughts after launching the Shi Shi Hokodan were _'Yes! I'm free! I can win this fight!' _His 2nd set of thoughts were. _'Oh shit.'_ As the Shi Shi Hokodan rebounded off the barrier and came back down right on top of the lost boy. Had those thoughts never occurred to him, the blast would have traveled right through him. As it was, he took the full force of his own ultimate technique.

Charlotte on the other hand threw up a second barrier to protect herself from the powerful technique, coming away from it with only a few superficial wounds. _'Who knew such a young kid could have so much power? I hope Ray didn't get in over his head this time.'_

* * *

*So... he knocked himself out?* Ray replied as Charlotte had finished up her tale.

*Hey! If it wasn't for my barrier, he would have destroyed a full city block!*

*Look, Charlotte. Ryoga's a good kid, just a little lost in more ways than one.* Akane began trying to listen harder, trying to learn more when she heard Ryoga's name.

*Well I can't just let him go, he just destroyed a good section of main street.*

*You think you could work out a deal. Ya know, have him repair the damage or something? Heck I'm sure you could pass him off as a bounty hunter, maybe the city would hire him.* Sarah and Nathan walked up to Ray and slapped him on the back of the head when they heard him say that.

*Yeah, to kill you! Are you nuts?* Nathan, Sarah, and Charlotte yelled. (Rebecca felt that she had missed out on something, but shrugged as she went back to cooking her and Ranko's dinner.) Sarah then took the phone from Ray and began speaking to Charlotte.

*Look, just have him repair the damage or pay for it, then send him on his way. It's not like anyone in the town could kill him, and you could always use the 'Do you think I wanted to fight that guy again?' excuse.*

*Fine, but you guys owe me one.*

*I'd say your even. How many days have gotten to sleep-in with Ray and Rebecca gone?*

*Fine, whatever, I'll see you guys when you get back.* At that, Charlotte and Sarah hung up the phone.


End file.
